Une amitié et plus si affinités
by Daelys
Summary: Slash Dyler (ou Hoebrien, comme vous préférez). Dylan O'brien et Tyler Hoechlin sont amis, tout le monde le sait. Mais et si cela cachait quelque chose d'autre ?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour =)

Oui alors, je suis sensée réviser, j'en suis bien consciente. Mais toute seule chez moi, entre deux trois fiches, j'ai bien le droit de me détendre =D

J'avais cette idée qui me trottait en tête, et j'ai décidé de laisser mes doigts vaquer sur mon clavier. Et voilà ce que ça a donné ! J'espère que vous aimerez, moi ça me plaît bien (et c'est déjà ça me direz-vous!)

On se retrouve en bas !

* * *

**Pairing :** Et non, pas vraiment de Sterek, mais plutôt un Dyler, pour changer ! Que celles d'entre vous (ou ceux, je ne sais pas s'il y a des hommes qui me lisent) n'ayant pas imaginé ces deux là ensemble dans la vrai vie me jettent la première pierre ;)

**Rating :** M (c'est toujours plus sympa!)

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, c'est dommage, mais que voulez-vous, c'est la vie !

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**POV Tyler**

Je l'observai, les yeux plissés, alors qu'il passait une main angoissée dans ses cheveux courts. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, accrochant mon regard, et s'approcha de son supposé meilleur ami. Tout dans son attitude puait le stress : la nuque courbée, raide, les yeux rivés au sol, et ses mains qui semblaient atteintes de Parkinson. Je dus empêcher les coins de mes lèvres de remonter et gardai un visage sérieux et énervé. Il fallait qu'on termine à l'heure sinon j'allais me faire tuer.

« Je.. je crois qu'on a un problème. »

« Un problème ? » Le basané mit une main sur son épaule et me fixa à son tour, les sourcils froncés. « Avec Derek ? »

Je roulai des yeux et m'approchai des deux hommes, menaçant. Le fils du shérif ouvrit grand les yeux et se cacha vivement derrière son ami, laissant échapper un petit jappement. Cette fois-ci, je ne pus retenir un grand sourire qu'il me rendit triplement lorsqu'il l'aperçut.

« Coupez ! »

Le signal strident de l'arrêt du tournage retentit et je posai mon regard - plus ou moins sérieux - sur le metteur en scène qui semblait s'arracher les cheveux à force d'être témoin de nos conneries.

« Mais bordel, on va devoir la refaire combien de fois cette prise ? » Soupira Russel en posant sa paume sur son front. Il regarda sa montre et secoua la tête. « Bon allez, vu l'heure, c'est même plus la peine d'insister. Je vous libère. À lundi, et sans fous-rires sinon j'en castre quelques uns ! »

Il fit signe à son assistante et tout le monde commença à bouger, certains rangeant, d'autres allant boire un café avant de rentrer chez eux. Lorsque je reportai mon regard au milieu du décor, je pus observer Posey, seul, en train de grimacer sous l'attention des démaquilleurs. Instinctivement, mes yeux se mirent à chercher le responsable des dix derniers fous-rires qui m'avaient valu des regards noirs de la plupart des techniciens et des acteurs présents sur le tournage. Bon, ok, il était super tard et on était vendredi. J'avoue que j'aurais pu me concentrer davantage pour rester sérieux, mais qu'y pouvais-je si j'étais crevé et que le mec avec qui je tournais faisait l'idiot à chaque prise ? Tiens, en parlant du loup. Je sentis un souffle sur mon cou et levai les yeux au ciel.

« Si tu comptes me faire peur t'es mal barré. »

Je l'entendis soupirer de manière dramatique et un sourire vînt à nouveau s'installer sur mes lèvres. Je me retournai et pus observer sa moue amusée alors qu'il enfonçait ses poings dans les poches de son jean.

« Gamin. »

« Quoi, moi un gamin ! » Il ouvrit la bouche, faussement hébété, avant de sortir les mains de ses poches pour pointer un doigt accusateur sur mon torse. « C'est toi le gamin ! C'est toi qui peux pas t'empêcher de te marrer comme une baleine alors qu'on tourne ! »

« Mais, c'est ta faute ! »

« Quoi, ma faute ? »

J'attrapai le doigt qui se trouvait toujours sur mon torse et le portais à ma bouche, faisant semblant de le mordre. Dylan poussa un petit cri et se propulsa en arrière.

« Voilà. » Je croisais les bras devant moi. « Ce bruit là. Comment veux-tu que je garde mon sérieux en t'entendant couiner comme une fille ? »

« Tu te moques de mon cri d'animal blessé ? » Il fronça le nez, fit la moue et baissa la tête. « Je crois que.. que je vais pleurer. »

« Vas-y donc, je te regarde. »

« Eh oh ! » Il redressa la tête, outré. « Sois pas méchant veux-tu ! Je te signale que dans la prochaine scène je suis censé sauver tes fesses des griffes de la vilaine Kate. » Il fit mine de réfléchir. « Je pourrais très bien la laisser te manger. »

« Ah tiens donc ? »

« Tout à fait. Ça te ferait les pieds. »

« Et Jeff est d'accord ? » Demandai-je poliment.

« Bien sûr ! C'est même lui qui a eu l'idée. Il pense que ça ferait pas de mal à la série une tête en moins. »

« Impossible. Je suis irremplaçable », dis-je en bombant fièrement le torse, juste avant de me plier en deux sous le coup de poing que Dylan venait de m'asséner dans le ventre. « Aoutch ! Mais t'es malade ! » Je me frottai l'abdomen en grognant.

« Aha ! T'fais moins l'malin sans tes supers pouvoirs ! » Il ricana et me frappa gentiment – ouais enfin pas doucement non plus – le sommet du crâne. « J'ai toujours su que c'était moi qui aurais dû en avoir, tu les utilises vraiment trop mal. »

« Tu vas voir si je les utilise mal », murmurai-je avant de me jeter sur lui, coinçant sa tête sous mon bras et commençant à lui chatouiller les côtes. Il explosa de rire et se débattit, en vain. (_Bien sûr, il a aucune chance contre moi !)_

« Enlève-moi ce regard de vainqueur Tyler », haleta Dylan entre deux gloussements. « Je vais t–aaaah lâche-moi ! Repose moi par-terre ! Aidez-moi, quelqu'un ! » Alors que mon trophée gigotait entre mes bras, je croisai le regard interloqué de Holland. Celle-ci nous fixa de ses grands yeux verts, ahurie. Puis elle haussa les épaules et continua son chemin, comme habituée à se trouver le témoin de nos gamineries. Lorsque mon otage cria grâce, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues, je le relâchai, celui-ci venant alors s'exploser à mes pieds. Pendant que je contenais difficilement mon rire, Dylan se releva, époussetant dignement les manches de son sweat.

« Et moi qui voulais te proposer qu'on se voie ce week end, tu peux te brosser ! » dit-il avec un air mi-énervé, mi-hilare, quelques larmes se faufilant toujours d'entre ses paupières.

« Oh, tu vas me vexer. » répondis-je en roulant des yeux (_que voulez-vous, mon personnage me colle à la peau_). Je le fixai quelques secondes et croisai les bras sur mon torse. « En même temps, qui te dit que j'aurais accepté ? »

« Oh pitié ! » déclama-t-il en levant les bras, exaspéré. « Tu t'emmerdes comme un rat mort chez toi en ce moment, tu me l'as dit toi-même la semaine dernière. Comme si t'allais refuser de passer du temps en ma magnifique et humble compagnie. » finit-il en levant les sourcils, vantard.

« Je ne m'ennuie pas ! » niai-je tout en souriant.

Et c'était presque la vérité. En fait, je ne m'ennuyais plus depuis le début de la semaine, jour de la reprise du tournage de la série. La saison 3 s'était terminée un mois auparavant, et les réalisateurs avaient décidé de faire un break, l'un devant s'occuper de sa femme venant d'accoucher et l'autre voulant se la couler douce durant un moment. Enfin bref, tout le monde avait été ravi de cette chance de souffler un peu. Tout le monde ou presque. Personnellement, j'aurai préféré continuer à tourner pendant quelques semaines, Brittany, ma petite amie, ayant décidé, elle aussi, de faire un break.

Depuis deux mois.

Voilà.

Du coup, à part passer mes journées à déprimer dans mon appart', j'avais pas fait grand chose. Les seules fois où j'avais pu penser à autre chose avaient été quand Dylan ou Ian revenaient passer quelques jours en ville. Désespérant.

Tout ça pour dire que, depuis le début du tournage de la saison 4 de Teen Wolf, on avait du mal à me faire quitter le plateau à la fin de la journée. Pas envie de me retrouver avec moi-même dans cet appartement glauque, qui contenait trop de souvenirs d'elle. Ouais, j'étais pathétique. Je revins à l'instant présent en entendant Dylan rire, ce qui me fit immédiatement sourire. C'était vraiment surprenant, mais à chaque fois qu'il riait, qu'il souriait ou qu'il parlait, je ne pouvais empêcher mes lèvres de se courber. C'était un étrange réflexe que j'avais acquis dès les premières secondes de notre rencontre.

Dylan s'approcha alors de moi et passa un bras autour de mes épaules, m'entraînant vers les loges. C'était quelqu'un de très tactile. À chaque fois qu'il discutait avec quelqu'un, il était obligé de toucher la personne, qu'elle le veuille ou non. Ça me dérangeait pas plus que ça. En fait ça me dérangeait pas du tout. À vrai dire, ça m'avait fait bizarre lors de nos premières conversations, mais au bout d'un moment, on s'y accoutumait. Depuis, lorsque je ne sentais pas ses mains sur moi pendant quelques jours, ça me manquait... Oui ok, cette phrase pouvait sembler tendancieuse mais on se comprenait tellement bien!

J'écoutai vaguement son monologue concernant le programme du week-end. Apparemment, il avait décidé qu'on irait en boîte et qu'on jouerait à ce nouveau jeu vidéo dont il n'arrêtait pas de me rebattre les oreilles. Quel gamin... Mais, alors qu'on arrivait dans le couloir des loges, j'aperçus une chevelure blonde qui ne m'était pas inconnue et dont la propriétaire était appuyée contre la porte de la pièce réservée à Dylan. Il dut la voir également car il interrompit brusquement sa diatribe et retira précipitamment son bras de mes épaules, comme s'il s'était brûlé. Puis il avança vers sa petite amie alors que je le regardais, les bras ballants, planté au beau milieu du couloir.

Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, je me sentais gêné par le regard perçant qu'elle me jetait, alors que Dylan l'enlaçait tout en lui racontant je ne sais quoi. Je n'avais aucune raison d'être gêné à vrai dire, j'avais rien fait de mal, à part discuter avec mon meilleur ami qui, accessoirement, était aussi son copain. Mais ça devait être déjà trop. Depuis quelques temps, Britt me lançait souvent des coups d'œil furtifs – ou du moins qu'elle pensait furtifs – comme si elle m'évaluait et qu'elle n'aimait pas ce qu'elle voyait. Les premières fois, ça m'avait vraiment surpris. En fait, à la base, on s'entendait plutôt bien elle et moi, on avait d'ailleurs souvent fait des sorties à quatre lorsque j'étais encore avec Brittany. Puis, au bout de quelques temps les regards s'étaient faits insistants et lourds de reproches. Je m'y étais habitué, même si je n'avais rien compris à ce nouveau comportement.

Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que je savais plus trop où me mettre. C'était pas sympa pour elle, mais elle avait vraiment cassé l'ambiance. Et vu la tête que faisait Dylan, il devait penser la même chose. Il paraissait encore plus mal à l'aise que moi, en fait. Et ça non plus je ne le comprenais pas. En quoi être « surpris » en train de rire avec un pote pouvait rendre mal à l'aise qui que ce soit ? Et surtout pas Dylan qui, la plupart du temps, se foutait de tout !

Je l'observai faire un sourire crispé à sa copine qui ne lui répondit pas mais tourna les talons, partant dans la direction opposée à celle où je me trouvais. Mon meilleur ami la regarda faire, puis me jeta un coup d'œil avant de me faire une mimique désolée et de courir après sa dulcinée.

Et voilà, je me sentais encore plus con, à rester là, tout seul, sans avoir franchement compris la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous mes yeux. Je tentai, une énième fois, de me rappeler ce que j'avais bien pu faire à Britt pour qu'elle se comporte comme ça avec moi. Mais, rien à faire. Je soupirai intérieurement et sortis les clefs de ma loge, prêt à subir une nouvelle soirée en tête à tête avec moi-même dans le silence de mon appartement. J'avais tellement hâte...

* * *

**Re !**

**Alors, qu'en dites-vous ? Des idées sur le pourquoi du comment des comportements bizarres du couple ?  
Avez vous envie d'une suite ? Dites moi tout !**  
**Bisou et à... euh bah je sais pas en fait.**

**Daelys**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey !

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, z'êtes heureux ? J'ai été prise d'une frénésie d'écriturage ce soir, j'espère que ça vous plaira et qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes (n'hésitez pas si c'est le cas, dites le moi!)

Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont posté un commentaire. Merci, vraiment, on se rend pas compte comme ça, mais chaque review met du baume au cœur à l'auteur =)

Merci donc aux guests, Max, Soume77 et Lovehoe, à qui je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre, et merci aux followers.

Je tiens à préciser que je ne connais absolument pas la vie des acteurs, et que je n'ai rien contre les petites copines de nos deux mâles. Mais pour le bien de cette histoire, elle n'auront pas la vie facile xD

On se retrouve en bas ?

Bonne lecture =)

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**POV Dylan**

Lorsque nous arrivâmes dans mon appartement, personne ne parlait. Et franchement, ce silence était plutôt gênant. Je savais exactement ce qui se passait dans sa tête et je pouvais pas lui en vouloir de faire la gueule. Après tout, je lui avais dit que j'allais arrêter. Et je lui avais bien évidemment menti. En même temps, on arrêtait pas de parler à son meilleur ami, comme ça, sans donner d'explications ! Ça se faisait tout simplement pas. Et moi, je faisais pas ce qui se faisait pas.

En général.

Le plus drôle dans cette histoire - enfin, le moins déprimant - c'était que le principal concerné ne se doutait de rien. J'avais été assez prudent sur ce point, je voulais pas non plus attirer trop l'attention sur nous, c'était déjà assez le cas comme ça.

Tout avait commencé de la façon la plus débile qui soit. En fait, avec Tyler, on délirait souvent en disant qu'on allait se faire un steak. Je vous explique : depuis presque le début du tournage de la série, le net pullulait d'histoires et d'images très.. équivoques concernant nos deux personnages. On savait pas pourquoi, mais les fans avaient tendance à vouloir créer une histoire d'amour entre Stiles et Derek.

Bon. Pourquoi pas. Du coup, on déconnait souvent sur l'acronyme qu'ils avaient donné à notre « couple » : le sterek, qu'on avait décidé de raccourcir en « stek » et donc qui était forcément devenu un steak. On faisait semblant de se draguer, même des fois devant les caméras, ce qui agaçait légèrement Britt. Ouais, ok, un peu plus que légèrement. Mais on s'en foutait (moi le premier) et on avait continué à jouer le jeu « sex-friend », ce qui faisait rire les autres acteurs de la série.

Puis un jour, alors que je glandais chez moi, ma copine étant partie en virée shopping avec Holland et le tournage de la première saison venant tout juste de se terminer, je m'étais retrouvé devant un site prônant le sterek, et dont les images était vraiment plus qu'osées. Hélas, au lieu de fuir l'écran de mon ordi comme la peste, j'avais bêtement cliqué sur le lien menant à une histoire appelée « lemon sterek » ou un truc du genre. Bon, pour ma défense, j'avais été intrigué par le titre. Franchement, ça voulait dire quoi ce truc de citron, que je retrouvais un peu partout ?

Eh bien, laissez-moi vous dire que j'ai compris assez rapidement ! Et comme je suis super bizarre et un peu con, j'ai lu jusqu'au bout. Et vous imaginez la suite... (bande de cochons!). Non je me suis pas retrouvé en train de me faire une gâterie devant mon écran, mais bon... c'était pas loin. Et là... ben j'ai cliqué sur un autre lien, et puis un autre, et encore un... Et j'ai ainsi passé toute l'après-midi sur ces sites de sterek, des fois à regarder des vidéos nous mettant en scène de façon super réaliste, me demandant à chaque minute pourquoi, bordel de merde, je continuais. Sur le coup, je crois m'être dit que c'était comme lorsqu'on ralentit devant un accident sur l'autoroute : c'est horrible et, réellement, on a pas envie de voir ça, mais on regarde quand même, hypnotisés.

Lorsque Britt était rentrée le soir, et qu'elle m'avait innocemment demandé ce que j'avais fait de ma journée, j'avais eu l'air un peu con à rougir comme un puceau pris en flagrant délit de branlette. Elle m'avait regardé de travers et m'avait fait un petit sourire. « Si tu t'es fait un porno, je veux pas le savoir ! » m'avait-elle dit. Et j'avais explosé de rire. Le stress, sûrement. Parce que, pour moi, c'était bien pire que ça. Parce que lire des « lemons » ayant pour couple phare mon meilleur ami et moi, c'était le summum du glauque.

J'avais donc décidé de ne plus m'approcher d'un ordinateur pendant quelques jours et, à la reprise du tournage de la saison 2, trois semaines plus tard, j'avais presque oublié. Bien évidemment, tout m'était revenu en pleine face lorsque j'avais croisé le regard rieur de mon meilleur pote, qui discutait alors avec l'autre Tyler. Et j'avais dû m'enfuir, rouge de honte, pour m'enfermer dans les chiottes les plus proches. Ouais, j'avais eu la trique. Et pas juste la petit bosse qu'on aperçoit presque pas, non mon bon monsieur, plutôt le putain de chapiteau qui veut pas décamper. Et, comble de la honte, Tyler était entré dans les toilettes alors que je me demandais ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire. Bon, je vous passe les détails, mais essayer de ne pas penser à quelqu'un alors que cette même personne vous parle, c'est un peu, voire carrément, impossible. J'avais dû prétexter une envie de vomir pour qu'il me laisse enfin tranquille, et j'étais resté dix bonnes minutes assis contre un mur de la cabine des toilettes, attendant que ça passe.

Ce jour-ci avait été une véritable torture. Je m'obstinais à ne rester près de lui que le minimum vital pour les scènes qu'on tournait, et j'abrégeais toutes les conversations qu'il entamait. Et, à chaque fois, ma poitrine se serrait en voyant le regard blessé qu'il posait sur moi. Le jour suivant, même scénario, et le soir, lorsque je l'avais aperçu me regarder de loin, ne semblant pas savoir s'il devait venir me dire au revoir ou pas, la peine troublant son regard, j'avais pris sur moi. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si je n'arrivais pas à contrôler mon corps et, en aucun cas, il ne devait en souffrir. Alors je l'avais rejoint et fait comme si de rien n'était, comme si je ne l'avais pas fui durant deux longs jours. Et il n'avait rien dit, rien demandé. Heureusement, parce que je me sentais totalement incapable de me justifier.

Et puis le problème avait disparu. Au fil des jours, mon corps s'était calmé et, finalement, j'étais passé au-dessus de ça. Ce n'était pas parce que j'avais réagi bizarrement une ou deux fois que ça devait devenir une habitude ! On avait repris notre train-train habituel, laissant tout de même un peu de côté notre jeu de séduction. Ce qui avait ravi Britt.

Malheureusement, un jour... Le jour fatidique... Enfin la nuit fatidique, plus précisément. Je m'étais réveillé, en sueur, aux côtés de ma copine, le prénom de Tyler au bord des lèvres. Et je me souvenais encore du rêve que j'avais fait cette nuit-là. En même temps, je continuais à le faire, encore aujourd'hui.

On était un jour de tournage et il faisait super chaud. Enfin, je le présumais, puisque Tyler était torse nu. Et il était rentré dans ma loge, une bouteille d'eau à la main, des gouttes de sueur perlant sur sa poitrine. Il s'était approché de moi, avait posé la bouteille sur une table et m'avait fixé, les mains posées sur les accoudoirs, de part et d'autre de mon corps. Enfin, au bout de ce qu'il m'avait paru être des heures, il se penchait et m'embrassait. D'abord tendrement, puis ses lèvres se faisaient plus dures et il me relevait de mon siège pour mieux me plaquer contre un mur. Et, alors qu'il commençait à déboutonner mon jean, je me réveillais. Toujours. Comme si mon subconscient m'empêchait d'imaginer au délà. Et, réellement, je l'en remerciais. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir agir normalement avec Tyler le jour, tout en faisant des rêves érotiques nous mettant en scène la nuit...

Enfin bref, j'avais donc commencé à rêver de Tyler, de plus en plus souvent. Et Britt avait remarqué quelque chose. Forcément, elle était pas con non plus. J'esquivais la plupart du temps les câlins qu'elle voulait me faire, ne l'embrassais plus aussi souvent qu'avant etc etc... Et une nuit, alors que je me réveillais encore une fois en sursaut, je l'avais trouvé en train de me fixer, les yeux écarquillés. Apparemment, je n'avais pas été discret sur ce coup là. Elle ne m'avait pas lâché des yeux durant une minute entière, et je n'avais pas osé bouger, de peur de.. je sais pas de quoi, mais je savais juste que si je faisais ne serait-ce qu'un geste, j'allais le regretter.

Puis elle s'était levée, sans un mot, avait pris son oreiller et était partie dormir dans le salon. Juste comme ça. Le lendemain, elle n'avait rien dit et avait continué à se comporter comme si rien n'était arrivé la nuit précédente, à tel point que je m'étais moi-même demandé si je n'avais pas rêvé. Mais ça avait recommencé, plusieurs fois. À chaque fois que je me réveillais, je la trouvais en train de me regarder, les yeux légèrement dans le vague, comme si elle réfléchissait à... je sais pas à quoi mais ça faisait légèrement flipper. Pas qu'elle me fixe, bon... si... ça aussi, mais surtout le fait qu'elle ne dise rien. À sa place je... j'ignore ce que j'aurais dit mais j'aurais au moins fait quelque chose. Mais elle non.

Et un soir elle avait fini par se décider à me parler. J'avais enfin su pourquoi elle ne disait rien : elle ne savait pas. Elle ne savait pas que je rêvais de Tyler. Oh bien sûr, elle avait bien compris que ce n'était pas elle qui peuplait mes rêves mouillés, mais elle n'en savait pas plus. On en avait alors discuté pendant des heures, et j'avais fini par la persuader - ou presque, elle est pas stupide quand même, c'est pas ma copine pour rien - qu'il n'y avait qu'elle qui comptait et que je ne voyais personne. Réellement, sans être la vérité vraie, c'était pas faux non plus.

En même temps, j'étais sûr qu'elle se doutait de quelque chose, surtout concernant Tyler. Elle le fixait méchamment à chaque soirée que l'on passait à quatre, se demandant si ses hypothèses étaient totalement foireuses ou pas du tout, évitant le plus possible de lui parler, même quand ils n'étaient que tous les deux. Tyler me regardait souvent avec incompréhension ces fois-là, et je ne pouvais que hausser les épaules stupidement. Allez expliquer ça à votre meilleur ami !

Et enfin il y a quelques jours, elle m'a suggéré - comprenez « ordonné » - de passer moins de temps avec Tyler. Comme quoi je la délaissais au profit de mon meilleur ami. Bon, son explication était franchement pourrie, étant donné que je le voyais à peine une fois par semaine, puisque nous étions en vacances. Mais elle a insisté et j'ai promis, sachant très bien que j'étais en train de lui mentir. Je ne pouvais pas arrêter de lui parler, arrêter de le toucher, arrêter même de le voir. C'était tout bonnement inconcevable. Déjà lorsque je n'avais pas encore vu et lu tous ces « sterek », j'avais du mal à me contrôler, mais depuis...! Et lui qui croyait juste que j'étais quelqu'un de tactile... Absolument pas ! J'aime pas du tout toucher les gens, c'est limite maladif. Mais je me force lorsqu'il est là, fallait surtout pas qu'il comprenne qu'il n'y a qu'avec lui que je suis comme ça...

« Bon, tu te dépêches ? »

Je sursautai et me tournai vers la porte de la salle de bain. Ça faisait apparemment trop longtemps que je rêvassais en me brossant les dents, et ça lui plaisait moyen. Elle imaginait sûrement que je songeais à la personne qui hantait mes nuits... bah, elle avait pas tort.

Je me déplaçai légèrement sur le côté, lui permettant de prendre ses affaires de toilette et de se préparer pour la nuit. Tandis que je me rinçais la bouche, je continuai à l'observer, me demandant pourquoi je ne réussissais plus à me contenter d'elle. Elle était pourtant parfaite : belle, drôle et intelligente. Elle avait tout pour elle, ça c'était certain. Et je me trouvai vraiment stupide de ne pas savoir en profiter. Elle sentit mon regard sur elle et me fixa, interrogatrice. Je lui souris faiblement et secouai la tête avant de sortir de la pièce.

Arrivé dans notre chambre, je retirai un à un tous mes vêtements et me glissai sous les draps, soupirant de bien-être d'être enfin allongé. Faut pas croire, mais jouer dans cette série est totalement crevant ! Surtout quand je me fais plaquer contre un mur par... eh bien, à peu près tout le monde ! Être le bouc émissaire, même pour de faux, c'est épuisant.

Je sentis le matelas s'affaisser à côté de moi et posai mes yeux sur Britt qui me tournait le dos. Elle s'enfouit sous les draps, murmurant un « bonne nuit » à peine audible et sortit un bras du lit pour éteindre la lumière. Alors dans le noir complet, je m'autorisai une grimace de dépit. Si seulement j'étais un mec normal...

* * *

Voilà !

Qu'en dites-vous ? J'ai décidé de faire le point de vue de Dylan cette fois-ci. Changer de façon de parler m'a un peu fait bizarre mais ça me déplaît pas. Vous préférez quoi vous ? Je me dis qu'alterner un chapitre sur deux ça pourrait être un bon compromis =)

Qu'est ce que c'est compliqué de dire Tyler au lieu de Derek, et Dylan pour Stiles, je me perds ! Lol

J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours, je ne sais absolument pas quand je posterai une suite, étant donné que je suis quand même sensée travailler et que le chapitre 3 n'est ni écrit, ni imaginé. D'ailleurs, si vous avez des envies particulières, n'hésitez pas, je verrais ce que je peux faire ;)

Bisou à vous les petits caribous, et n'oubliez pas la petite review, c'est mon salaire après tout =) (eeeeh ça rime ! xD)

Daelys


	3. Chapter 3

**Eh les gens !  
Des fois je me déprime, je passe plus de temps à écrire qu'à bosser. En même temps c'est pas (vraiment) de ma faute : je bossais cet après midi sur la fonction d'excrétion (ouais, je passe mon CAPES de SVT, cool hein =D -_-) et y'avait marqué le mot "alcool". Et me voilà partie à écrire ce chapitre ;)  
Breffons ! Donc voici le chapitre 3, en espérant qu'il vous plaise (bon perso j'ai pas spécialement apprécié mais on sait jamais [la fille bizarre qui n'aime pas ce qu'elle écrit.. erm])**

**Merci aux reviewers non inscrits, Max et Lovehoe, et à tous les autres bien sûr =)**

**On se retrouve en bas?  
Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

**POV Tyler**

Ce fut le son du vibreur de mon portable qui me réveilla. Je gardai les yeux fermés et me tournai sur le côté, le plus loin possible de la source du son. Il était hors de question que je me lève maintenant, j'étais bien trop fatigué pour qu'il soit une heure convenable à laquelle se réveiller. Et j'avais la bouche pâteuse, sans parler du mal de crâne qui me déchirait le cerveau, ce qui n'arrangeait rien.

Je recommençai à somnoler quand je reçus à nouveau un message. Et un autre. Et bien sûr, le vibreur avait fait bouger mon portable qui se retrouvait maintenant contre le cadre photo de ma table de chevet, et ça faisait un bruit pas possible à chaque message. Je grognai, ouvris les yeux et me retournai encore une fois, me retrouvant face au visage souriant de Brittany. La photo datait de quelques mois, on avait décidé ce jour-là de faire un pique-nique et il avait plu comme vache qui pisse. Mais ça n'avait pas gâché sa journée et elle avait décidé de me faire une petite danse sous la pluie. J'avais, bien sûr, pas pu résister à la prendre en photo, elle était si belle...

Un nouveau message m'arracha de mes pensées et je fronçai les sourcils, prêt à engueuler l'inopportun qui me dérangeait dans mon sommeil à – je jetai un coup d'œil au réveil – 13h07. Bon, ok, il était peut-être temps que je me lève. Je balançai les jambes hors du lit, retenant au passage un gémissement lorsque mon mal de tête s'amplifia. Je passai une main fatiguée sur mon visage portant les traces des draps, et tendis le bras vers l'engin du diable. Alors que je le prenais, je pus apercevoir une coupure sur mon pouce, entaille sur laquelle restait un peu de sang séché. Je plissai le front, tentant de me souvenir de la soirée d'hier. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques minutes - quand même!- que je me rappelai.

J'avais décidé de noyer mon ennui dans une bouteille de tequila. Lorsque j'étais rentré chez moi hier, j'avais commencé par zapper devant la télé, affalé sur mon canapé. Et puis j'étais tombé sur un des films de Brittany. J'étais resté scotché devant pendant au moins une demi-heure, avalant shot sur shot dès que sa voix se faisait entendre. Complètement pitoyable. Je me souvenais, je ne savais pas comment, m'être blessé avec le verre de la bouteille...

Je me décidai, après quelques secondes de flou, à sortir de mon lit pour aller dans le salon, lieu de déprime. Alors que je m'approchai de la pièce, je me rendis compte que la télé était toujours allumée, aboyant de la musique pour enfants. Lorsque j'arrivai devant celle-ci, je pus m'apercevoir des dégâts : un canapé entièrement foutu car trempé d'alcool et des morceaux de verre un peu partout au pied du mur, comme si j'avais jeté la bouteille contre celui-ci. Génial. Et comme j'avais l'alcool.. amnésique, dirons-nous, j'étais même pas sûr de ce que j'avais pu faire.

Alors que je me penchai pour ramasser le plus gros du verre, mon portable dans ma main se remit à vibrer. Tiens, je l'avais oublié celui-là. Je le débloquai et pus voir que j'avais reçu huit messages. Ah ouais, quand même ! J'allai dans le fil des conversations et je buguai lorsque je vis que quatre d'entre eux venaient de la personne qui hantait la plupart de mes pensées : Brittany.

Les mains tremblantes, j'appuyai sur chacun d'entre eux.

Vendredi, 0h03 : « ... »

Vendredi, 1h04 : « Va falloir qu'on discute. »

Samedi, 13h : « Je peux t'appeler ? »

Samedi, 13h22 : « Quand tu seras levé, envoie un message, je passerai chez toi. »

Ah.

Merde de merde !

Qu'est-ce-que j'avais fait, bordel de merde, hier soir ? Je fis défiler la conversation vers le haut et ouvris grand les yeux lorsque je tombais sur les messages que je lui avais envoyé.

Vendredi, 23h50 : « T mr manq tro^ »

Vendredi, 0h29 : « Je t'aume, revienss !:! »

Alors là, pire que ça, c'était pas possible. Déjà, c'était la honte d'envoyer des messages de ce type à sa copine quand on faisait une pause - même sans pause d'ailleurs. Mais en plus, bourré, ça donnait des messages encore plus...J'avais pas de mots pour ça. Mais pourquoi j'avais bu de la tequila au fait? Ah oui, pour oublier... Bah ça avait pas trop marché apparemment !

Je fixai mon portable encore quelques minutes avant d'enfin me décider à bouger. Je tapai rapidement une réponse à Brittany, lui disant qu'elle pouvait venir dans une heure et commençai à ranger le foutoir de mon appart'. Bon, pour mon canapé, je pouvais pas faire grand chose, mais pour le verre cassé, ça c'était dans mes capacités. Au bout d'une demi-heure, j'avais ramassé tous les morceaux de verre, vaporisé le canapé de parfum - note à moi-même : ne plus JAMAIS faire ça : ça puait encore plus maintenant. En même temps, mettre de l'alcool sur de l'alcool, c'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler une bonne idée... Puis j'avais recouvert celui-ci d'une couette triple épaisseur et aéré tout l'appartement dans le faible espoir que ça ne sente pas trop « l'après rave »...

Je me dirigeai alors vers la salle de bain, pour me décrasser et enlever cette foutue odeur de tequila qui ne me quittait plus, mais malheureusement, comme j'ai un peu la poisse, la sonnette de l'entrée se fit entendre. Merde merde et re-merde. M'étonnerait pas que ce soit elle ! Brittany était du genre à venir toujours trop tôt.

Je me dirigeai alors d'un pas lent vers la porte d'entrée - tellement lent qu'elle eu le temps de sonner deux fois - attrapant au passage un menthos pour cacher la mauvaise haleine.

Lorsque j'ouvris, je ne fus donc pas surpris de la voir dans l'encadrement de la porte, bien propre sur elle - ce qui était toujours le cas - me fixant, les sourcils et le nez froncés.

« Tu n'as pas pris de douche. »

Quel charmant accueil, j'avais oublié à quel point elle était tendre et gentille. Elle avança vers moi, visiblement décidée à forcer le passage de la porte. Je me décalai donc et la laissai rentrer.

« En même temps j'avais dit une heure, pas trente minutes.. » marmonnai-je.

Elle me jeta un coup d'œil. « Hum... J'étais dans le coin, j'allais pas poireauter devant chez toi. Enfin peu importe. »

Ouais. Peu importe. Ça c'était l'expression qu'elle adorait. ''_Je t'avais dit d'aller chercher du pain. Enfin peu importe_.'' ''_J'ai dû ranger ton appart' moi-même, c'était le foutoir. Enfin peu importe_.''. Vous voyez, c'était le « peu importe » qui voulait dire : « _Bien sûr que ça importe, je vais te le faire regretter d'ici peu. Mais pour l'instant, je te fais croire que tout va bien pour mieux me venger plus tard._ » Ou bien, dans le cas actuel, « _J'ai pas envie d'en discuter, j'ai raison, tu as tort, point. _»

Elle s'avança dans le salon et je la vis froncer de nouveau le nez. Bon, ça puait toujours autant apparemment. Elle fixa quelques secondes le canapé et finit par s'en détourner, un air dégoûté sur le visage. Puis elle alla se percher sur un des nombreux tabourets entourant le bar de la cuisine, croisant ses jambes interminables et superbement bronzées.

J'attendis qu'elle prenne la parole durant quelques longues secondes, mais elle attendait vraisemblablement la même chose de ma part. Je soupirai discrètement et allai la rejoindre, nous servant deux verres d'eau avant de m'accouder au bar, de l'autre côté.

Pour rompre ce silence embarrassant, je me raclai la gorge et entamai la conversation.

« Je... je suis désolé pour hier soir. Vraiment. J'étais bourré et je me rappelle pas de tout, mais j'ai relu les... messages que je t'ai envoyés et c'était vraiment stupide de ma part et je le ferai plus et.. » Ma voix s'était amenuisée au fur et à mesure de ma phrase et elle n'était plus qu'un murmure lorsque je la terminai. Et ce, parce qu'elle me clouait sur place avec son regard bleu sévère. Elle avait posé une de ses mains sur le marbre du bar et le seul bruit qui résonnait cruellement dans la grande pièce était celui du cliquetis de ses ongles sur la surface polie. Après ce qu'il me sembla des heures, elle prit une grande inspiration et se lança enfin.

« Écoute, Tyler. Ça va faire deux mois. Et je t'avais demandé de l'espace pour pouvoir réfléchir. » Je fis mine de l'interrompre et elle me cloua le bec, juste en levant une main. Que j'étais faible. « Et tu ne l'as pas fait. Combien de fois tu m'as appelée en pleine nuit pour avoir de mes nouvelles ? Et tes messages, comme ceux d'hier, j'en ai reçu des tonnes ! » J'ouvris la bouche mais n'osai parler. À vrai dire, j'avais rien pour me justifier. « Et pour finir, le coup de fil d'hier... » Cette fois-ci je me récriai.

« Je t'ai jamais appelée ! » Enfin pas hier du moins..

Elle me lança un regard dubitatif où perçait une légère pitié. Sympa pour moi. Puis elle plongea la main dans son sac, en ressortant quelques secondes plus tard son portable qu'elle me tendit après en avoir trituré les touches. Je le fixai un instant avant de le porter à mon oreille.

«**Un ancien message Aujourd'hui, 0h53**.Bri... Britt**aa**ny.. Faut que tu viennes, je sais pas je. Je te jure jure **jure**que je le ferai plus et et je ferai comme tu veux. Tu sais, je t'aime très **très **fort moi quand même et et.. ». Bruit étrange « mais pour ça b**aaaa**h faut que tu viennes et puis on ira manger là où tu sais, tu sais ? Bah oui tu sais, c'est toi qui savais où on allait. Tu te rappelles ? Moi j'avais bien aimé, et toi toi aussi et. Tu sais que je **t'aiiime **je t'aime tu le sais. Et je sais pas où t'as rangé le truc, tu sais pour le linge, alors faut que tu rev- » bruit de verre brisé « Aaaah merde j'ai cassé la.. non ma chérie faut tu pardonnes. Le pardon c'est fait pour ça, pour pardonner, alors faut que tu le fasses, pour le bien de tout le monde. Parce qu-Tu sais que Dylan a dit que t'étais pas super sympa ? Enfin » rire stupide « il a plutôt dit que t'étais une con-**conn**asse. Enfin non pas une conne connasse, juste une connasse. » rire encore plus stupide « Mais moi je te jure, je le pense pas, parce que je t'aime, et y'a que toi qui-qui oui, voilà. Donc voilà, en plus tu chantes bien et, eh c'est re toi à la télé ! T'es trop belle, mais là t'es moche quand même.. »

Je fixai maintenant le téléphone, les yeux écarquillés et dans l'incapacité totale de parler. La honte me rougissait les joues et je faisais un peu d'hyperventilation. Je comprenais maintenant le pourquoi de son comportement. À sa place, j'en aurais fait de même. Je parvins à lever légèrement les yeux mais j'aurais peut-être pas dû : Brittany me regardait intensément, semblant attendre une quelconque réaction de ma part. Mais qu'elle n'attende pas trop, mon cerveau était absolument incapable de la moindre réflexion. Au bout d'un instant assez long, elle tendit la main vers moi, reprit le téléphone et le posa sur le bar.

« Voilà. Ça continue pendant cinq minutes, et la plupart du temps tu me racontes ta vie passionnante avec Dylan et ses blagues foireuses à mon sujet. » Elle décroisa les jambes et se laissa tomber au sol d'un geste fluide. Puis elle partit sans un mot vers la chambre à coucher.

Je la suivis à une distance raisonnable. Je l'observai alors fouiller les tiroirs et en sortir des vêtements qu'elle déposait en petites piles sur le lit.

« Je suis juste venu récupérer mes affaires » lança-t-elle par-dessus son épaule. « J'aurais dû le faire bien avant, il y a un mois déjà. J'ai trop traîné. » Elle partit vers la salle de bain et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec sa trousse de toilette et une valise. Elle y entassa le tout et la referma dans un « clic » sonore.

Durant ce processus, j'étais resté à la porte de la chambre, n'osant faire un geste de peur que la situation empire. Comme si c'était possible. Pourtant je restais figé. Elle se redressa et me fixa quelques secondes puis s'approcha de moi, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa légèrement ma joue. Lorsqu'elle se détourna, je réussis enfin à émettre quelques mots.

« Je... mais... Pourquoi ? »

Elle me regarda à nouveau avec pitié, et soupira.

« Tu sais pourquoi. » Et là, elle partit sans un regard en arrière, ses talons résonnant sur le parquet. La porte claqua.

Eh bien... non, c'était justement ça le problème, je ne savais absolument pas pourquoi elle avait décidé de me quitter – enfin, de « faire un break » sans aucune intention de revenir. La première fois que je lui avais demandé, elle m'avait répondu exactement la même chose. «_ Tu sais pourquoi, Tyler, ne fais pas comme si tu ne l'avais pas vu venir._ » Et je n'avais fait qu'acquiescer comme un imbécile, me disant que j'allais sûrement comprendre après quelques jours. Eh ben laissez-moi vous dire que, même après deux longs mois, j'y comprenais toujours rien...

Alors que je m'effondrais sur mon canapé, pensant fortement à aller chercher une nouvelle bouteille d'alcool dans le bar, la poche de mon jean vibra. Une, deux, trois fois.. ah ok c'était un appel. Je décrochai sans y penser et portai l'appareil à mon oreille.

« Hey Tyler, t'étais mort ou quoi ? Ça fait vingt-mille fois que j'essaie de t'appeler. »

J'étais tellement à l'ouest que même la voix enjouée de mon meilleur ami ne suffit pas à me rendre, comme d'habitude, le sourire.

« Ty' ? » Dylan semblait soucieux de ne pas entendre ma voix. Je soupirai une fois, puis deux, et enfin je me décidai à parler.

« Elle est partie » murmurai-je, un sanglot remontant du bas de ma cage thoracique.

« Quoi ? »

« Brittany. Elle m'a quitté » Cette fois-ci, je commençais à pleurnicher comme un gosse, et j'étais tellement déprimé que je n'arrivais même plus à me trouver pathétique, c'est dire.

« Ah. J'arrive. »

* * *

**Re les caribous! Alors, que pensez-vous de ma Brittany ? Ouais, l'est pas gentille je sais, mais moi je l'aime bien (et puis elle est surtout trop belle, vous avez vu The Hit Girls ? Non ? Bah regardez-le, l'est trop cool =))**

**Prochain chapitre du point de vue de Dylan, vous vous en doutez, avec peut-être un petit tout léger Dyler (mais je sais pas trop, c'est mes doigts qui décident la plupart du temps).**

**En espérant vous lire dans les reviews =D**

**Daelys, qui vous aime mais qui devrait peut-être réviser un peu plus...**


	4. Chapter 4

Bonsoir =)

Pfiou ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas posté. Enfin, non pas tellement, mais étant donné que j'avais pris un rythme de publication soutenu, c'est tout comme :) Mais bon, va falloir vous habituer, je vais de moins de moins écrire : je passe mes oraux début juillet alors j'vais devoir vraiment bosser =\ (si j'y arrive!)

Bref! Donc voici le chapitre 4, j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire, ce fut long, et dur et... c'est super bizarre comme phrase xD Non vraiment, j'ai ramé pour écrire. J'espère que vous aimerez, y'a énormément de description, il se passe pas beaucoup de chose mais c'était nécessaire. Et puis je vous ai mis un petit cadeau pour vous récompenser d'avoir mis tant de reviews, j'étais super heureuse de voir que tant de monde suive et aime ce que j'écris!

Tant que j'y suis, merci à Max : Oui, peut-être, qui sait... On l'apprendra dans quelques chapitres ;)

Bonne lecture à vous tous, on se retrouve en bas!

PS: Cette histoire est classée M, ce n'est pas pour rien, ne lisez pas le passage en gras si vous ne voulez pas avoir chaud ;)  
PS 2: J'ai mis les POV, je les dédie à deux personnes qui se reconnaîtront =D

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

**POV Dylan**

Je me réveillai avec la douce sensation d'avoir bien dormi. Gardant les yeux fermés, je m'étirai, bras et jambes tendus au maximum tel un chat. Ce fut lorsque mon pied ne rencontra aucune résistance à la place de Britt que je me rendis compte que celle-ci était vide. J'ouvris les yeux, appréciant la pénombre de la pièce, et jetai un coup d'œil à côté de moi pour m'assurer qu'elle était bien partie. Je m'enroulai alors dans les draps, les bras en croix, bien décidé à profiter au maximum de ce samedi matin. Y'avait pas à dire, être seul dans un grand lit, c'était le top du top. Alors que je roulai sur le matelas, ma joue frôla un papier sur l'oreiller voisin. Je me relevai légèrement sur le ventre, les coudes posés devant moi, et récupérai la feuille froissée.

**« Je suis partie chez ma sœur pour le week-end (au cas où, comme d'hab', tu ne t'en souviennes pas...). Y'a du linge à étendre dans la machine. Et oublie pas le chat. **

Court. Concis. Même pas un smiley ou un bisou de fin. Bon, elle m'en voulait encore. Et elle insinuait que je me rappelais jamais de rien. C'était totalement faux ! Enfin... presque. Bon, ok, je me souvenais plus, ce matin, qu'elle devait partir chez sa sœur, mais hier je m'en étais souvenu ! Sinon j'aurais jamais proposé à Tyler qu'on se voie, j'étais pas suicidaire non plus...

Alors que je relisais le message, je me souvins vaguement l'avoir entendu se lever, mais j'étais à ce moment là bien trop pris par mon rêve avec un beau gosse brun pour me servir ne serait-ce que d'un neurone. Je froissai la feuille et lançai la petite boule de papier à travers la pièce, visant la panière à linge. Flûte. Raté. Mais ça c'était juste parce que j'étais pas encore bien réveillé.

Je jetai un regard au réveil sur la table de chevet de Britt. 9H20. Trop tôt pour se lever un samedi matin, trop tard pour espérer se rendormir. Je restai quelques minutes allongé sur le dos, fixant le plafond sans le voir, mon cerveau empli des images de mon rêve de la nuit.

**J'étais à une soirée, chez Ian peut-être, je ne savais pas trop. Tout ce dont j'étais sûr c'était que j'étais dans un jacuzzi, seul, et que de nombreuses personnes dansaient à quelques mètres sur une musique assez forte pour que l'eau en frémisse. Je fermai les yeux quelques secondes, dans un état de béatitude total, mais les rouvris rapidement en sentant des vaguelettes frapper mon torse, signe que quelqu'un était rentré dans la grande baignoire. Je regardai alors devant moi et pus voir Tyler me lancer un sourire ravageur depuis le coin opposé au mien.**

**Ses yeux brillaient et il avait les joues légèrement rougies, comme s'il revenait... d'une partie baise... Je fronçai les sourcils et commençai à me lever, jaloux mais surtout énervé d'être jaloux que quelqu'un d'autre puisse profiter de son corps. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de sortir une jambe du jacuzzi que Tyler m'avait rejoint et posé une main sur ma hanche, provoquant un frisson tout le long de mon corps. Il le remarqua et sourit un peu plus. Il appuya sa paume pour me faire rasseoir et se pencha vers moi.**

**« Il n'y a que toi que j'aie envie de baiser Dylan. » me dit-il au creux de l'oreille dans un murmure brûlant, ayant apparemment lu dans mes pensées. Sa voix rauque partit directement entre mes jambes, réveillant une certaine partie de mon anatomie. Je tournai la tête sur le côté, gêné par l'effet qu'il avait sur moi. Il en profita pour partir à l'assaut de ma gorge, frottant son nez contre celle-ci, effleurant de ses dents ma carotide, comme s'il avait l'intention de me mordre, tel un vampire.**

**Je posai mes mains sur ses épaules, le repoussant légèrement.**

**« Arr-ête Tyler, y'a du monde... » le réprimai-je dans un léger gémissement, luttant entre mon envie de lui et la peur d'être découvert.**

**Il regarda autour de nous, feignant la surprise, puis connecta de nouveau son regard gris-vert au mien.**

**« Du monde ? Où ça ? »**

**Effectivement, il n'y avait plus personne autour de nous. On avait changé de lieu. Nous étions maintenant dans une chambre intime. Il me sourit à nouveau, me faisant fondre, et passa la langue sur ses lèvres, de façon tellement aguichante que je ne pus retenir un gémissement. Gémissement qu'il captura en m'embrassant brutalement, me plaquant contre la paroi du jacuzzi. **

**Puis tout s'enchaîna très vite. Je sentis très distinctement son membre dur venir frotter contre le mien, nos maillots de bain ayant eux aussi disparus. Avaient-ils d'ailleurs existé? Il m'emprisonna les hanches contre les siennes, enroulant ses jambes autour de mon bassin, accentuant la friction entre nos deux sexes. J'avais agrippé sa nuque de mes deux mains, gémissant dans sa bouche alors que ses coups de boutoir devenaient de plus en plus violents. Je passai les bras sous ses aisselles, agrippant ses omoplates pour coller le plus possible nos torses. Je voulais me fondre en lui, ne plus jamais m'en séparer.**

**« Dylan... J'ai tellement envie de toi... », me chuchota-t-il en tremblant, grognant lorsque je m'arc-boutai contre lui**.

**« Oui... oh oui... » Impossible pour moi de dire autre chose, la chaleur de son sexe contre le mien, sa langue jouant avec les bouts de chair rose de mon torse... c'était trop pour moi.**

**Au bout de quelques secondes intenses, seulement rythmées par nos grognements et le clapotis de l'eau, je sentis une de ses mains se faufiler entre nos corps, s'emparant habilement de ma verge durcie. Il se mit à effectuer de rapides va-et-vient.****Je me sentais venir, ma vue se troublait et s'obscurcissait de plus en plus. Je le pris alors à mon tour en main, appréciant le poids de son sexe dans le creux de ma paume. Et, pendant que je massai toute sa longueur à un rythme soutenu, il murmura mon prénom d'un ton pressant. Une fois, deux fois. Puis une litanie de gémissements sortit de sa bouche, de plus en plus forts, agrémentée par mon prénom.**

**Je sentis sa verge pulser entre mes doigts et, au moment où il explosait sur mon torse, il m'agrippa les cheveux de sa main libre et enfouit sa langue profondément dans ma bouche, étouffant par ce geste son long feulement de délivrance. Puis il me mordit la lèvre violemment et cela suffit pour me faire jouir à mon tour dans un long jet nacré qui alla se perdre dans les vagues du jacuzzi.**

Et voilà... je me remettais à bander... En même temps, ce rêve avait été particulièrement hot. Nous n'étions jamais allé aussi loin.. enfin dans mes rêves ! Heureusement que Britt n'était plus là... Je pris mon portable et décidai d'envoyer un message à celui qui peuplait mes nuits. Lorsque je l'allumai, je reçus deux textos. Quand on parle du loup (garou)...

**Tyler, vendredi, 22h20 :**« Tu dors ? »

**Tyler, vendredi, 23h50 :** « kjdhfk^pl »

Okaiiii... Beaucoup moins loquace que dans mon rêve. Je souris légèrement et tapai rapidement ma réponse.

**Moi, samedi, 9h35 : **« Ouais je dormais ;). Et ben alors, tu t'es bourré la gueule ? »

Je décidai finalement de me lever. J'étais pratiquement sûr de ne pas me rendormir et je détestais glander dans mon lit le matin. Contrairement à mon meilleur pote. Lorsqu'il n'avait pas encore Brittany dans sa vie, on passait souvent des soirées, voire des nuits, ensemble. Et lorsqu'il fallait se lever le lendemain « matin », c'était toujours un combat acharné pour le faire sortir du lit - ou de tout meuble sur lequel il était affalé. J'avais franchement l'impression d'être une mère qui galère à réveiller son gosse. Ou un ours. Oui, plutôt un ours, au vu des grognements auxquels j'avais droit. Je souris à la pensée qu'on allait enfin pouvoir se refaire une de ces soirées aujourd'hui, libérés de la contrainte « petite amie ».

Je levai le store et pus apercevoir de gros nuages noirs se profiler à l'horizon, n'annonçant rien de bien réjouissant. Lorsque j'ouvris la fenêtre pour aérer, je pus presque sentir le picotement de l'humidité sur ma peau nue, comme si des gouttelettes commençaient déjà à s'y former. Je refis le lit et ne tardai pas à refermer la fenêtre, n'ayant pas envie de nettoyer les dégâts que la pluie pourrait faire.

Je passai vite fait dans la salle de bain prendre une douche en essayant de faire abstraction des restes de mon rêve de la nuit dernière. En fin de compte, malgré le fait que je faisais souvent des rêves mouillés nous mettant en scène lui et moi, je n'avais jamais osé me toucher en les évoquant. De peur que ça empire, sûrement. Et, bien qu'une certaine partie de mon anatomie me suppliait d'agir, je retins mon geste et sortis de la douche. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que j'allais commencer à me branler en pensant à lui, surtout que j'étais censé le retrouver bientôt...

Après m'être habillé sommairement, j'allai m'étendre sur le canapé, livre en main, me préparant à bouquiner pendant quelques heures. Le temps que Tyler se réveille et me réponde. Dérangé par les cliquetis légers de la pluie contre les vitres, j'allumai la chaîne hi-fi et repris ma lecture au son d'un groupe de rock.

Ce fut au bout d'une heure et demie que je me rendis enfin compte que quelque chose clochait. J'étais trop bien installé, sans personne pour me déranger. Ce n'était pas normal. J'insérai le marque-page et posai mon livre sur la table basse. Tout en réfléchissant à la cause de cette étrange impression, je me levai et allai éteindre la musique. Et soudain, l'illumination ! Je partis en trottinant en direction du balcon et, avant même d'y arriver, j'aperçus la tronche désespéré d'un chat roux, trempé. Je voyais sa gueule s'ouvrir et se fermer et je pouvais presque entendre ses miaulements plaintifs et manifestement scandalisés. Oups !

Lorsque je lui ouvris, il fusa dans la pièce tel un éclair orangé et partit se faufiler entre les coussins du canapé, dégueulassant le tissu beige avec ses pattes pleines d'eau sale. Raaah.

« Putain Choupette, dégage ! »

Ouais, j'aimais pas spécialement les chats, et encore moins celui de Britt. Et, vu le regard que me lança la chatte, c'était réciproque. Moui, bah, je l'avais oubliée sous la pluie.. mais c'était un chat quoi . Un chat, ça vit dehors ! Je la chassai d'un « _pchhht _» sonore et elle fila en courant vers la cuisine, sans manquer bien sûr de me cracher dessus. Sale bête, va.

Bon. Maintenant il était 11h30... Avec un peu de chance, « Monsieur » était levé... Hum... Peut-être pas, en fait. Surtout si, comme je le pensais, il s'était violemment torché hier soir. Je partis vérifier si Choupette avait encore à manger dans sa gamelle - je suis pas un monstre tout de même! - et elle feula lorsque je m'approchai de sa pâtée. Ouais, ok, pas touche, j'ai compris. Je lui fis une grimace - très mature, bien sûr - et repartis dans le salon, ne sachant trop quoi faire à part tourner en rond.

Sur un coup de folie, je décidai d'apprendre mon texte pour le prochain épisode. Pour une fois je n'allait pas être le golio qui débarque sans savoir ce qui devait se passer dans la série. Il faut avouer, hélas, que ça m'était arrivé assez souvent... Pourtant, après quelques minutes de lecture, j'abandonnai. Tant pis, on allait encore se foutre de moi, mais j'avais vraiment pas la tête à retenir quoi que ce soit. Au pire, j'improviserais ! Ce ne serait pas la première, ni la dernière fois.

Un coup d'œil dehors et j'aperçus un rayon de soleil. Allez, un petit jogging ne me ferait pas de mal ! Ça devait faire, quoi... un mois que j'avais pas bougé ! Fallait dire que le tournage était à lui seul un sport de combat et je rentrais souvent avec des bleus un peupartout. Britt me demandait d'ailleurs la plupart du temps si je m'étais pas fait agresser. Bah si, justement, et mon bourreau s'appelait Tyler et il se gênait pas pour me mettre à terre le plus souvent possible, me dominant de toute sa hauteur et... Oulà, pas de mauvaises images en tête, s'il-vous-plaît... Trop tard.

Je soupirai en me traitant d'obsédé et partis mettre ma tenue de sport en m'encourageant mentalement. Avant de démarrer, je vérifiai la météo : « _Couvert mais sec entre 11h00 et 17h00_ ». Parfait ! Je profitai d'avoir mon portable en mains pour envoyer un texto à Tyler - au cas où - et me mis en route en direction du parc.

*****[...]*****

Bon, c'était une très, très mauvaise idée. Lorsque je rentrai de mon jogging, j'étais trempé comme une soupe. Ne jamais faire confiance à la chaîne météo. Jamais ! Je passai une main dans mes cheveux pour les égoutter et grimaçai lorsqu'une petite pluie me dégoulina dessus. Fallait vraiment que je pense à me les couper, ça devenait urgent.

En passant dans le salon pour rejoindre la chambre, je croisai le regard satisfait et indubitablement moqueur de Choupette qui était affalée sur le canapé, une tache sombre d'humidité sous son gros corps obèse. Oui, j'étais sûr qu'elle se moquait de moi, cette chatte était vicieuse...

Après avoir repris une douche et m'être changé, je regardai à nouveau l'heure. Bon, midi trente, il devrait être levé maintenant ! Je lui envoyai un autre message en me faisant la réflexion que j'avais l'air d'être la petite amie soûlante qui ne peut pas s'empêcher de harceler son mec à coup de textos et messages sur son répondeur... On n'avait qu'à dire que c'était parce que je m'ennuyais... oui, voilà.

Au bout d'une demi-heure de glande, je ne résistai plus et lui expédiai un autre SMS, tout en me disant que j'étais vraiment bizarre à envoyer des textos sans arrêt... Mon ventre gargouilla et je partis regarder ce qui se trouvait dans le frigo. Un concombre esseulé avec un pot de mayonnaise... Bon bah... pizza ! Je commandai celle-ci par téléphone et patientai devant la télé pendant trente minutes. Lorsque elle fut arrivée et que je l'eus mangée, n'ayant toujours pas de réponse de Tyler, je décidai de l'appeler. On sait jamais, peut-être qu'il nous faisait un coma éthylique ou une connerie dans le genre.

À la quatrième sonnerie, il décrocha et je poussai un soupir de soulagement, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Je me faisais vraiment trop de films. J'attendis qu'il parle mais je n'entendais que son souffle au bout du fil.

« Hey Tyler, t'étais mort ou quoi ? Ça fait vingt-mille fois que j'essaie de t'appeler. » Aucune réponse. « Ty' ? »

J'entendis alors un soupir déchirant et sa voix résonna enfin dans l'appareil.

« Elle est partie » murmura-t-il, comme s'il était prêt à pleurer. Alors là j'étais perdu, de quoi parlait-il ?

« Quoi ? »

« Brittany. Elle m'a quitté » continua-t-il en pleurant, me brisant le cœur. Merde. La salope.

« Ah. J'arrive. » Je pris rapidement les clefs de ma voiture, pestai lorsque Choupette choisit cet instant pour se loger entre mes jambes - elle ne vola pas son coup de pied, et me précipitai dans les escaliers de l'immeuble.

Durant le trajet jusqu'à son appartement, je ruminai toute cette histoire. Brittany, la copine (enfin, ex) de Tyler, lui avait demandé il y a quelques mois de faire une pause, disant qu'elle avait besoin de se retrouver avec elle-même pendant un temps, qu'elle devait réfléchir. Et franchement il avait respecté son choix. Bon, ok, il l'avait quelques fois appelée ou envoyé des petits messages par-ci par-là, mais rien de bien étouffant. Et puis, fallait le comprendre, presque deux ans qu'ils étaient ensemble, en plus il était vraiment amoureux - et ça me déprimait assez à vrai dire. Du coup, ça lui avait fait un choc, mais Tyler avait encaissé, sans rien dire. Et là elle venait de le quitter ? Mais quelle connasse !

À la base, j'aimais pas spécialement Brittany, elle avait cet air faux-cul que la plupart des actrices ont, avec ce regard « _Je suis beaucoup mieux que toi, alors baisse les yeux_ ». Mais Tyler parvenait apparemment à voir au-delà et « _C'était une personne magnifique_ ». Hmm... Mon cul !

Je me garai brutalement devant son immeuble et sortis les clefs de son appartement de ma poche avant de m'engouffrer dans l'ascenseur. Ouais, j'avais les clefs de chez lui. No comment. Arrivé sur son palier, je ne pris pas le temps de frapper et entrai directement, le trouvant affalé sur son canapé, les yeux dans le vide, son portable toujours dans la main. Il n'avait pas bougé depuis mon appel.

Je m'approchai doucement, ne voulant pas le brusquer, et m'assis à ses côtés sans rien dire. Aucune réaction. Il me faisait vraiment de la peine. Je l'avais rarement vu comme ça... Il était plutôt du genre à tout prendre du bon côté... Et tout ça pour une fille, franchement. Elle était même pas belle en plus.

Je levai une main et la posai sur son épaule, le secouant délicatement pour qu'il sorte de sa transe. Il sursauta et tourna la tête vers moi, ses yeux étaient secs maintenant mais je pouvais toujours y lire de la douleur. Il regarda quelques secondes ma main et, sans prévenir, se colla soudainement contre moi, logeant sa tête au milieu de mon torse. Je restai un instant les bras ballants, sans vraiment savoir quoi faire. Puis je me décidai à l'entourer de mes bras, fier de ma décision lorsque je l'entendis soupirer d'aise.

Nous restâmes un moment dans cette position puis je l'entendis murmurer :

« C'est vraiment une salope, hein ? »

Ah, bon, très bien. Il allait pas si mal que ça alors ! Je souris légèrement et commençai à lui frotter le dos de ma paume.

« Ouais »

« Ouais... Et tu vas pas me dire « _Je te l'avais bien dis ?_ ». »

« Ça dépend, tu veux que je le dise ? »

« Ça dépend, tu veux que je te frappe ? »

« Non, ça va aller »

Il rit doucement et je sentis son corps vibrer contre le mien. Puis il dégagea sa tête qu'il releva légèrement, fixant son regard dans le mien, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Je ne pus empêcher mon cœur de battre un peu plus vite et un rougissement diffus gagna mon cou lorsque je me remémorais le rêve de cette nuit. Pas maintenant Dylan...

Il leva un sourcil curieux, ouvrant la bouche. J'étais sûr qu'il allait me demander pourquoi j'étais aussi bizarre soudainement. Je me levai donc brusquement, échappant à la question. Je fronçai le nez :

« T'as fait boire du parfum à la tequila à ton canapé ou quoi ? Ça schlingue ici ! »

« Oh ta gueule.» grommela-t-il en réponse.

Il se leva à son tour et partit ouvrir le frigo à la recherche de nourriture. Il me lança un regard interrogateur derrière son épaule et je secouai la tête, répondant à sa question muette.

« J'ai déjà mangé, mais je t'en prie, fais comme chez toi. »

Après un regard rieur - fallait vraiment qu'il arrête ces regards s'il voulait que je me contrôle - il me tourna le dos et se prépara un club sandwich qu'il engloutis en quelques minutes. Puis il partit dans la chambre, traînant les pieds, et je le suivis. Arrivé dans la pièce, Tyler se débarrassa de ses chaussons et s'affala sur le lit. Il ferma immédiatement les yeux. Bah ouais, ça crève de se faire larguer. Je le fixai, appuyé au chambranle de la porte. Il était sur le dos, un de ses avant-bras sous la nuque et son tee-shirt s'était légèrement relevé, révélant un morceau de son ventre idéalement musclé. Comment vouliez vous que je ne craque pas pour lui ? Ce mec était un apollon vivant, du genre le dieu réincarné. Je l'avais jamais vu avec une sale tête, même après une gueule de bois en ayant dormi trois heures. C'était dégueulasse d'être aussi parfait.

Alors que je fantasmais sur l'homme en face de moi, celui-ci rouvrit les yeux et m'interrogea du regard. Je repris mes esprits et lui fit un large sourire, qu'il me rendit. J'y répondis en m'avançant vers le lit d'une démarche mi-sensuelle, mi-ridicule, les sourcils se haussant de manière suggestive. Il explosa de rire et mon palpitant tressauta encore une fois. J'adorais son rire. Je crois que c'est en partie pour ça que je l'.. que je fantasmais sur lui. Enfin non je.. bref.

Je le rejoignis donc et m'installai à la place vide sur le lit. Tyler se tourna sur le côté pour continuer à me fixer puis passa un bras en travers de mon torse. Oh putain, je savais qu'il était câlin lorsqu'il était pas dans son assiette, mais là c'était le pire du pire. Je me crispai quelques secondes, tentant d'empêcher toute mauvaise pensée d'atteindre mon cerveau. Ce qui était franchement compliqué puisqu'il se collait de plus en plus à moi. Au bout de quelques minutes, je sentis son corps devenir plus lourd et me rendis compte qu'il s'était endormi. Trop de stress. Je souris comme un niais et passai tendrement une main dans ses cheveux. Comment pouvais-je arrêter de penser à lui lorsque je vivais ce genre de moment avec lui ? Je fermai les yeux moi aussi, appuyai ma tête sur la sienne, mon corps se détendit et je glissai dans un sommeil léger, rempli de Tyler plus ou moins habillés.

* * *

Re re! Alors, qu'en avez vous pensé ? N'hésitez pas à m'écrire, j'adore vous lire, même les messages les plus courts =)  
Le prochain chapitre sera mi-POVDylan mi-POVTyler je pense. Et il sera chaud chaud si tout se passe bien =D

Vous avez des envies/des idées pour la suite ? Je vous avoue que je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il va se passer, alors je vous invite à participer à l'histoire. Allez, petites questions :

Voulez-vous faire apparaître un ou plusieurs acteurs de la série?  
Préférez-vous Britt ou Brittany ?  
Voulez-vous que Dylan et Tyler finissent ensemble ? Oui je sais, question stupide xD

Allez, à bientôt ?  
Bisous!

Daelys


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonsoiiiir les caribous!**

**Entre deux trois révisions (ou pas...) je vous poste ce chapitre que je suis sûre attendez tous avec impatience et tout et tout  
Dans ce chapitre... Erm... Bon non je dis rien, vous verrez bien ;)  
On se retrouve en bas!  
**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**POV Tyler**

Hum... Mal à la tête... Je me tournai sur le côté pour ne plus être face à la fenêtre qui laissait filtrer un rayon lumineux trop... lumineux. Et alors que j'allais me rendormir, je perçus confusément une présence à mes côtés. Bon, en fait, en me retournant, je m'étais carrément collé à ce quelqu'un... Bah bien sûr, pourquoi ne pas me taper la honte dès le matin ?

Je profitai du fait que mon nez était à proximité de la personne non identifiée qui respirait dans mon lit pour inspirer légèrement son odeur. Je priai pour la reconnaître. Dylan. Bon, c'était déjà moins embarrassant. Maintenant, il fallait juste que je me souvienne pourquoi mon meilleur ami se trouvait là. Je fis travailler mes méninges, les yeux toujours fermés. Et je me souvins. Brittany, l'appel, le canapé. Hum... J'aurais dû rester endormi.

« T'es constipé ou quoi ? »

J'ouvris les yeux brusquement aux mots de Dylan et retins mon sourire à la vue de ses yeux bouffis et des traces de draps sur ses joues. Je lui lançai un regard du genre « _mais qu'est ce que tu racontes mon pauvre gars_ ». Ouais, j'étais assez balèze dans ce type de regard.

Il me fixait toujours et prit un air stupide, les yeux fermés, les sourcils froncés. Bon, bon, ok, il se foutait de ma gueule en m'imitant.

« Je réfléchissais, abruti. Et c'était une très mauvaise imitation.» Je lui assénai un coup de poing mou sur l'épaule. Aucune force le matin... Coup qu'il me rendit... Ouf !.. Putain. Lui, il était parfaitement réveillé ! Un combat s'ensuivit alors, dans lequel je n'eus malheureusement pas le dessus. Fallait pas croire, c'est pas parce qu'on m'attribuait une super force dans la série que c'était le cas dans la réalité. D'ailleurs, la plupart du temps, Dylan se vengeait de tous les bleus que je pouvais lui faire au cours du tournage. Et aujourd'hui ne fut pas une exception. Je finis par demander grâce lorsqu'il enfonça ma tête dans le matelas tout en me faisant une clé de bras.

« Putain stop ! » Je me relevai difficilement sous le sourire goguenard de mon meilleur ami. « Je viens de me faire larguer et toi, pour me réconforter, tu me tabasses ? Sympa le meilleur ami. » finis-je en grommelant et en sortant les jambes du lit.

Il me regarda, moqueur, me masser la nuque. Non mais... il m'avait vraiment fait super mal ce malade !

« Oh pitié, on s'est déjà fait un câlin pendant deux heures, j'estime avoir largement rempli ma fonction d'ami. » Il se leva, debout sur le lit - et j'incendiai ses chaussures du regard - puis il sauta d'un bond plus ou moins souple à terre. « Allez, bouge tes p'tites fesses, on sort ! »

« Ok... On va où? » Je me levai lentement, comme un petit vieux et le défiai du regard de me faire la moindre remarque. Il ne fit que sourire largement. Bien.

« J'sais pas. On prend des vélos et on ira où nous guide le vent. »

« Je déteste faire du vélo » fis-je remarquer en enlevant mon tee-shirt et en commençant à défaire mon jean. Dylan se retourna - il était devenu prude maintenant? - et continua à parler.

« Je sais. Et alors ? »

Je balançai d'un coup de pied mon pantalon à travers la pièce et passai les doigts sous l'élastique de mon boxer.

« Et alors ? Je viens de me faire larguer ! Donc, si quelqu'un décide ce qu'on fait, c'est moi. »

Dylan se tourna à nouveau vers moi et un cri étranglé passa ses lèvres, il rougit brutalement et se remit à fixer la porte.

« Putain mec, préviens quand t'es à poil ! » m'engueula-t-il d'une voix aiguë.

Je levai un sourcil et posai mon regard sur mon corps avant de fixer son dos.

« Je suis pas à poil, j'ai un boxer... Mais, t'as quoi aujourd'hui ? On dirait une petite pucelle » me moquai-je.

« Je suis pas une pucelle » répliqua-t-il, de la même voix étranglée.

« Moui moui... » J'enlevai rapidement mon bas et pris des vêtements dans mon armoire. « Te retourne pas pucelle. Là, j'suis à poil. »

« Gnagnagna.. »

« Gamin.»

Je finis rapidement de m'habiller sous les râlements et les « _bon tu te grouilles ?_ » de Dylan. Puis je sortis de la chambre et l'entendis me suivre. Lorsque je me retournai vers lui, il était toujours un peu rouge et semblait mal à l'aise.

« Bah, qu'est-c'qu'y'a ? »

« Rien » répondit-il un peu trop vite pour que ça soit la vérité. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de dire un mot de plus qu'il continua sur sa lancée. « Bon, allez, on y va ? »

« T'as envie tant que ça de me voir en sueur et gémissant parce que j'ai mal au cul ? »

Il explosa de rire.

« Tu vas moins faire le malin dans quelques minutes. Allez, hop, en selle ! »

***[...]***

Je haïssais mon meilleur ami... Vraiment.

Bon, déjà, il avait plu durant l'essentiel de notre balade. Mais ça, c'était pas trop grave. Non, ce qui l'était par contre, c'était qu'il m'ait emmené dans un champ où il m'avait fait tomber dans une flaque de boue puant la mort. Non franchement, je pense vraiment que quelqu'un ou quelque chose avait dû mourir là-dedans. Et bien sûr, ce petit con n'avait pas bougé un doigt pour m'aider, trop occupé qu'il était à se tordre de rire. Aha, très marrant. Du coup, je me retrouvais en train de grelotter alors qu'on arrivait sur son palier : hors de question que je rentre dans mon appartement dans cet état, j'allais même me faire un plaisir malsain à dégueulasser ses draps et ses vêtements. Alors que je réfléchissais à ma vengeance prochaine, Dylan m'agrippa par la manche et m'entraîna vers la salle de bain, dans laquelle il me poussa en refermant brusquement la porte.

« Tu croyais que j'avais pas vu ton regard de psychopathe ? Tu mettras pas de la boue partout ! » l'entendis-je rire derrière la porte.

Pfff...

***[...]***

Pourquoi, pourquoi, mais **pourquoi **avais-je accepté d'aller en boîte déjà ? Franchement, depuis ce midi, j'avais l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler. D'abord je me faisais salement jeter par ma copine. Au début, je n'y avais rien compris. Puis, juste après son départ, j'y avais réfléchi. Et une explication m'était venue à l'esprit. C'était très bancal, voire surréaliste, mais c'était la seule, vraiment.

Il y avait à peu près un an – oui j'ai une bonne mémoire – on avait eu une discussion très sérieuse, trop sérieuse. Nous étions dans notre chambre, c'était le soir et, alors que je lisais le script du prochain épisode, elle s'était tournée vers moi en prenant une grande inspiration avant de lâcher :

« T'en voudrais, toi, des enfants ? »

Je m'étais immédiatement crispé, les yeux bloqués sur le dernier mot de mon paragraphe, les dents serrées à m'en déboîter la mâchoire. Et j'avais attendu qu'elle continue, incapable de sortir le moindre mot. Elle s'était alors lancée dans un timide monologue disant qu'elle approchait de la trentaine et que c'était peut-être le bon moment. Brittany était suspendue à ma réponse, qui n'était arrivée que trop tard, vu son regard blessé. Mettre cinq minutes à répondre c'était trop?

« Euh, je sais pas... Peut-être... Je... Peut-être. »

Ouais, c'est vrai que c'était une réponse bidon. Mais je n'avais pas pu lui avouer que, non, j'en voulais pas. Mais du genre, pas du tout. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que, malgré mon affection infinie pour les chats, les chiens, et tout autre animal mignon, je n'aimais pas les enfants. Comment ça, aucun rapport ? Y'a des gens qui sont faits pour avoir des bébés, d'autres pour adopter des chiens, voilà ce que je pensais. Et je faisais partie de cette dernière catégorie. Mais comment vouliez vous que je lui dise, à elle, qui parlait de bambins avec des étoiles dans les yeux... Et puis, ça ne faisait qu'un an qu'on était ensemble, c'était vraiment trop tôt pour aborder ce genre de conneries.

Alors j'avais noyé le poisson en abordant le sujet du tournage de son prochain film, voulant vraiment lui faire oublier ce moment gênant. Mais j'avais bien vu que c'était pas gagné. Les semaines suivantes avaient été assez dures, on se parlait moins, mais elle s'en était remise et la vie avait repris son cours normal. Pour moi, le sujet était clos et elle avait oublié cet instant gênant. Et, malgré le fait que je trouvais totalement improbable que, des mois plus tard, elle me largue pour ça, je voyais pas d'autre explication. J'avais même rencontré ses parents quoi !

Mais bon, comme disait Dylan, c'était pas la mort, et j'allais m'en remettre facilement. En fait, passé le choc, je m'étais vite rendu compte que c'était pas si grave et que de toute façon je l'aimais pas et... Mais qui est-ce-que j'essayais de tromper là ? Bien sûr que j'étais fou de cette fille ! J'étais même tellement amoureux d'elle que je lui avait refilé les clés de mon appart' – qu'elle m'avait gentiment rendues lorsqu'on avait commencé le « break »... Ouais... j'aurais franchement dû la voir venir, cette rupture... - et je refilais pas mes clés à n'importe qui !

Enfin bref, tout ce que je voulais c'était déprimer, dans mon plumard, avec Dylan essayant de me remonter le moral. Mais on n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut. La preuve en était que je me retrouvais dans une boîte de nuit, bondée de jeunes transpirants, au son d'une musique techno que je pensais dépassée. C'était franchement plus de mon âge.

J'étais accoudé au bar, un verre rempli d'un liquide vert-flash (ne me demandez pas ce que c'était, j'en savais foutrement rien) et je regardais Dylan se faire draguer par toutes les filles qui passaient à proximité. Dès qu'on était entrés dans la salle, il s'était mis en tête de nous entourer du plus grand nombre de nanas possible. Sûrement pour me faire oublier Brittany. Dommage pour lui, j'avais réussi à me sortir de là assez vite en prétextant vouloir commander des boissons. Il m'avait conseillé le cocktail « _MagicStorm_ » et j'étais parti au bar. Ça faisait maintenant vingt minutes, et je le regardais discuter poliment avec toutes ces jeunes filles, plutôt dévêtues, essayant d'endiguer leurs tentatives de drague. En vain.

Je lui renvoyai un sourire moqueur alors qu'il me faisait signe de venir. Bien fait pour lui. Déjà que j'avais pas envie d'être là, je voulais pas, en plus, me retrouver cerné par un tas de minettes en chaleur.

Je goûtai une gorgée de mon breuvage. Pouah ! Dégueulasse ! Et je vis, de loin, Dylan rire devant ma grimace de dégoût. Je savais pas ce qu'il avait choisi de me faire commander mais fallait que j'arrête de lui faire confiance pour ces choses-là. Je soupirai et regardai autour de moi. La plupart des filles me faisaient penser à Brittany : le corps svelte et des cheveux blonds ondulés cascadant jusqu'à leurs fesses – plus ou moins vêtues. Je pris une seconde gorgée, toujours grimaçant. Bon, c'était pas si terrible lorsqu'on s'habituait. Je continuais mon inspection des lieux tout en sirotant ma boisson, mes yeux tombant régulièrement sur Dylan qui disparaissait progressivement sous les nanas aux hormones en folie. Puis, d'un seul coup, mon verre fut vide, et pour avoir une excuse de ne pas le rejoindre, j'en commandai un deuxième.

***[...]***

Purééééée ça tournait un max ici ! Aucune idée de ce qu'y avait dans ce putain de cocktail mais en tout cas, ça défonçait la tronche. Je descendis de mon tabouret, essayant de ne pas m'exploser au sol, et partis à la recherche de Dylan. Je voulais rentrer et je voulais Dylan, donc je voulais rentrer dans Dylan... Euh non... AVEC Dylan, voilà. Je rigolai tout seul tout en avançant, le cherchant des yeux. Et soudain, alors que je l'avais enfin repéré au bout de pfiouuuu trois heures au moins, je rentrai dans un corps chaud et moite. Je plissai les yeux afin de savoir qui c'était et me retrouvai face à des yeux bruns chocolats brumeux. Et ces yeux appartenaient à une fille – bah ouais, ça serait super bizarre des yeux tous seuls – brune, cheveux courts, assez jolie. C'était la seule de cette putain de boîte à la con qui me faisait pas penser à Brittany. Non, en fait, elle ressemblait plus à Dylan. Ouais, voilà ! Dylan avec des nichons.

Et c'est avec dans la tête, l'image du visage souriant de mon meilleur pote que j'acceptai la main que la fille me tendait.

***[…]***

**POV Dylan**

Bon, là j'en avais vraiment marre. Deux heures que j'étais ici, et une heure et demie que j'étais tout seul. Enfin, strictement parlant, j'étais pas seul, vu le nombre impressionnant de filles qui m'entouraient. Mais voilà, c'était des filles ! Et aucune d'elle n'importait. Moi, je voulais être avec Tyler, profiter de sa présence et lui changer les idées. Je m'étais dit qu'on allait faire comme d'habitude : lorsqu'on allait en boîte tous les deux, on s'entourait de filles excitées de nous voir (c'est qu'on devenait célèbre avec Teen Wolf depuis quelques mois) et on se faisait un steak. Et on se marrait bien en les voyant baver.

Mais apparemment, monsieur n'avait pas envie ce soir et était allé s'isoler au bar. Bon, ok, j'avais peut-être été con de vouloir agir comme avant, mais je savais pas trop comment me comporter avec un Tyler dépressif...

Et maintenant, je me retrouvais avec une fille sur les genoux, bien décidée à se frotter à moi le plus possible. Elle était jolie hein, c'était pas le problème. Juste que, c'était ni Tyler, ni Britt, alors ça m'intéressait pas, mais alors pas du tout.

Je la poussai – pas fort mais pas doucement non plus – et me relevai sous les plaintes des nanas tout autour. Elles ne devaient pas avoir l'habitude de ce genre de réaction. J'étais dans une situation dont la plupart des mecs rêveraient, et moi je me barrais. Clairement, ça devait paraître bizarre. Mais bon, bref ! J'avançai de quelques pas, cherchant du regard mon meilleur ami qui avait fini par déserter le bar. Aucune trace du beau brun. Je tournai en rond quelques minutes, et tout à coup je le vis.

Il se trouvait derrière une fille, collé à son dos, se déhanchant contre ses fesses. Fesses qu'elle tendait vers lui de façon obscène. Je restai figé quelques secondes, ne pouvant m'empêcher d'observer l'étrange scène sous toutes les coutures. Je n'avais jamais vu mon pote danser de cette manière, totalement désinhibé. La fille passa un bras derrière elle et accrocha de sa main la nuque de Tyler, l'amenant encore plus près. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, lui offrant libre accès à sa nuque, sur laquelle il s'empressa de déposer une multitude de baisers, laissant sa langue vagabonder sur la parcelle de chair nue. Lorsque la main qu'il avait posée sur la hanche de la fille partit à l'aventure vers le bas de son anatomie, je me décidai enfin à agir. A priori, il était pas très clean niveau alcoolémie et j'allais pas laisser mon meilleur ami faire n'importe quoi.

Je fonçai vers le couple slalomant entre les danseurs avec plus ou moins de succès. Je bousculai un mec shooté - je ne voulais pas savoir à quoi - qui commença à m'incendier mais je l'ignorai. Impossible de quitter ma cible du regard, même pour m'excuser. Encore quelques mètres de lutte, et j'atteignis Tyler, toujours collé à la pétasse brune. Ouais, c'était une pétasse, avec son décolleté beaucoup trop plongeant et son short vraiment trop court. Et en plus elle était moche. Il devait être vraiment trop bourré.

Incapable de réfléchir à ce que je faisais, j'attrapai la main qui avait atteint son but, entre les jambes de la fille, et la tirai violemment vers moi, déséquilibrant Tyler qui se détacha enfin de la brune. Il me regarda quelques instants, les yeux brumeux, l'air hagard, puis me sourit... de... façon ...aguichante ...? Oh, mon dieu ! Il était urgent que je le sorte de là pour le mettre sous une douche froide. Parce que, clairement, un Tyler qui s'abandonnait c'était absolument ingérable pour mes hormones. Il fit glisser ses doigts entre les miens et tira légèrement dessus. Évidemment, faible comme j'étais, je ne pus que le laisser faire. Il m'amena vers la nana qui continuait à rouler du bassin en nous fixant.

Il reprit alors sa place derrière elle, sans lâcher ma main, et je me retrouvai face à la fille qui me zieutait, manifestement très excitée. Elle se pencha vers moi, accentuant par la même occasion le contact entre ses fesses et le bassin de Tyler, puis plaça ses mains autour de ma nuque,me rapprochant d'elle. Je voulus me dégager mais je sentis une main se poser sur ma hanche et me figeai. Tyler me fixait d'un regard brûlant. J'eus soudainement trop chaud. C'était exactement le même regard que dans mes rêves. Je me laissai donc faire, totalement impuissant. Je sentais la fille se trémousser entre mon corps et celui de Tyler. Elle déposa des baisers humides le long de mon cou puis ses lèvres échouèrent sur ma clavicule où elle s'affaira, dans le but apparent d'y laisser un suçon. Mais je m'en fichais. La seule chose qui m'importait était la lueur gourmande qui faisait briller les yeux de mon meilleur ami et surtout sa main qui avait commencé à bouger sur ma hanche, passant dans le bas de mon dos pour me rapprocher encore plus de lui. Et je fis ce qu'il voulait, ne détachant pas mon regard du sien, même lorsque je fus à quelques centimètres, le seul obstacle entre nous étant le corps de la brune positivement ravie de la situation.

Alors que je commençai à bouger à mon tour, me laissant entraîner par la musique pulsant dans mes oreilles, la fille glissa une main dans mes cheveux, les agrippant pour approcher mon visage du sien et prendre possession de mes lèvres. Je la laissai faire, dans un état second, mon cerveau ayant décidé de partir se faire dorer au soleil : la main de Tyler s'était faufilée dans la poche arrière de mon jean et massait une de mes fesses, collant mon bassin contre l'entrejambe de la brune. Je fixai mon regard au sien, et il sourit comme un gamin pris en faute, mais n'arrêta pas son geste. Il se pencha vers le cou de la fille, qui continuait à m'embrasser, et commença à y laisser quelques baisers papillons.

Il fallait que je me sorte de cette situation hors de contrôle, je le savais ! Malheureusement, mon corps en avait décidé autrement car j'agrippai violemment la joue de la brune et approfondis notre baiser, engouffrant ma langue à l'intérieur de sa bouche et matant sa langue de la mienne. Et ce, sans lâcher Tyler du regard. Celui-ci d'ailleurs, avait l'air passionné par les mouvements de nos langues, car ses yeux passaient par à-coups de mes yeux à nos bouches. C'était pas bien, oh que non, c'était même très mal ce que j'étais en train de faire. Mais c'était tellement bon et tellement facile d'imaginer Tyler à la place de cette fille...

Et alors que je me disais que j'étais quand même un peu – beaucoup – en train de profiter de l'état plus que pompette de mon pote, la fille se détacha brusquement de nous et prit nos mains entre les siennes.

« On va chez toi beau gosse ? » dit-elle d'une voix rauque à Tyler qui la regardait d'un air vague.

Je profitai de cette perche pour stopper toute cette mascarade.

« Non, non. On se calme, tout le monde va gentiment rentrer sa langue et nous on va part- »

« Ouais. »

La voix essoufflée de Tyler me coupa la chique. J'allai pour répliquer mais mon regard accrocha celui embrumé et suppliant de mon meilleur ami. Et je ne pus que répondre un misérable :

« Ok... »

* * *

**... Ouiii je sais, y'a pas ce que je vous ai promis :/ M'en même temps l'est trop long je pouvais pas continuer! Mais bon, vous vous en doutez, il sera là au prochain chapitre ;)**

**D'ailleurs, je vais vous faire participer un peu, parce que OH y'a que moi qui travaille là! (comment ça c'est normal?) :**

**- Comment s'appelle la fille qui a beaucoup de chance de se retrouver en sandwich avec nos deux mâles ? Je vous avoue que j'en ai aucune idée...**  
**- Avez vous une préférence pour le prochain POV ?**  
**- Quelle sera la couleur de la culotte de Mademoiselle Machin ? En a-t-elle une? Grand mystère...**  
**- Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre? Vaut-il mieux que je me mette à la couture ? (pitié non ça pique les aiguilles...)**

**Bien sûr, j'ai déjà quelques idées pour la suite (et la fin d'ailleurs : une deathfic avec une attaque de zombies bien sûr, on dit merci à yumi-elfeuw ;)) mais comme dirait l'autre (qui ça l'autre ? Bah l'autre. Ah ok, pardon. C'est rien.), qui ne tente pas le diable n'a pas les mains dans ses poches... ou un truc du genre ;)**

**Bisou à vous, et à vos claviers! (euh non, pas de bisous à vos claviers hein, ça serait trop bizarre, même pour moi xD) ****Prêts? feu! parteeeez ! (ouais, la géologie, ça rend fou)**

**Daelys (qui va aller se coucher, ça vaut mieux là...)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonsoir mes caribous chéris =D**

**J'AI EU MON CAPES! Et oui, peut-être serais-je votre nouveau professeur à la rentrée si vous êtes encore au lycée (et si vous êtes au collège, OUST! c'est pour les grandes personnes ici ;)) J'ai fait une danse de la joie (surtout vu mes notes) et j'ai mangé des moules pour fêter ça (sans jeu de mots aucun xD)**

**Breffons, me voici donc avec un nouveau chapitre tout beau! Et pitié, ne me tuez pas à la fin de votre lecture! xD J'ai essayé d'intégrer vos remarques et envies dans ce chapitre, dites moi si ça vous plaît =D Et pour celles qui voulaient un POV Tyler, je suis désolée mais ça collait pas avec ce chapitre. Le suivant normalement (enfin j'en sais foutrement rien en fait, j'ai rien commencé à écrire lol)**

**On se voit en bas?  
Bonne lecture (niark niark niark...) =)**

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Il me plaqua durement contre la porte de son appartement après que l'on ait lutté avec l'ascenseur pour monter à l'étage. Il plongea son visage dans mon cou et embrassa ma clavicule alors que je plantai mes ongles dans son tee-shirt noir qui moulait divinement son magnifique torse. Putain ce mec était vraiment parfait.

Lorsque j'étais arrivée dans la boîte dont toutes mes copines me parlaient, j'avais halluciné : elles ne disaient pas de conneries, cet endroit était plein à craquer de beaux gosses ! J'avais bu quelques verres pour me détendre et je m'étais assise dans un coin, tentant de trouver l'homme idéal avec lequel passer la nuit.

Et je l'avais repéré, tout seul au bar, en train de s'enfiler cocktails sur cocktails. Il était tellement beau qu'il fallait que je conclue ce soir avec lui. Absolument. Alors j'étais passée devant lui en roulant des hanches une, deux, trois fois, et je m'étais faite à l'idée : il ne me remarquait pas, au milieu de ces filles blondes dont les jambes semblaient faire deux mètres. Alors j'avais tenté une deuxième approche : lorsque je l'avais vu se lever en trébuchant, visiblement bourré, je m'étais intentionnellement mise devant lui alors qu'il cherchait je ne sais qui (et je m'en foutais royalement). Et il m'avait enfin regardée, moi, les yeux dans le vague mais tout de même fixés sur ma personne. J'avais tendu la main et nous avions dansé. Et putain de bordel de merde que ce mec était chaud ! Je l'avais senti durcir contre mes fesses et alors que j'allais lui murmurer à l'oreille qu'on serait mieux ailleurs, un mec était sorti de nulle part pour m'arracher mon apollon. Non mais oh ! Il était à moi ce mec, à moi toute seule ! Mais Mister Beau Gosse en avait décidé autrement et, à vrai dire, ça n'était pas plus mal, parce que son copain était vraiment mignon avec son air timide et brûlant à la fois. Et il embrassait tellement bien...

Nous étions donc rentrés à pieds chez un des deux mecs (sûrement le numéro deux, vu qu'il essayait depuis quelques secondes d'ouvrir la porte). Je me re-concentrai sur le moment présent lorsque je sentis une main passer la barrière de mon short pour aller se faufiler entre mes jambes, appuyant pile poil où oh oui là, oh, han c'était bon, oh oui...

Je poussai un gémissement sonore et entrepris de lui déboutonner sa braguette. Rien à foutre d'être en plein couloir, Mec2 ne se pressait pas pour ouvrir, et j'avais trop envie que Mec1 me baise. Maintenant. Contre ce mur. J'entendis l'autre grommeler et pousser des petits soupirs. Je ne comprenais rien à son charabia, et je m'en fichais. Au bout de quelques efforts, je parvins à ouvrir totalement le jean de Mec1 et pris sa bite dans une main. Oh oui, il était chaud et lourd, et semblait d'une longueur délicieuse. Je poussai un nouveau gémissement, à la fois d'anticipation de sentir son membre en moi, et aussi parce que sa main venait de franchir mon string et qu'il était en train d'enfoncer deux doigts dans ma chatte. Hmmm même bourré ce mec était doué..

Alors qu'il me soulevait une cuisse, j'entendis Mec2 gémir (sûrement parce qu'il avait hâte de participer) et ouvrir brutalement la porte pour nous faire entrer. Je pris Mec1 par la main (celle qu'il n'avait pas enfoncée entre mes cuisses, celle-ci était très bien là où elle se trouvait) et avançait lentement à reculons vers la pièce qui me semblait être la chambre. J'entendis vaguement le deuxième mec dire un truc à propos de la salle de bain et il partit s'enfermer dans une pièce, nous laissant tout deux seuls. Bien. Très bien.

**POV Dylan **

Putain. Putain. Putain ! Mais dans quel merdier je m'étais encore fourré ?

Dès que nous étions rentrés, je m'étais isolé des deux nymphomanes. La température de la pièce était monté beaucoup trop haut pour moi. Cette fille était carrément en chaleur ! Elle était partante pour se faire sauter par Tyler dans le couloir, c'est dire ! Et moi, à côté, qui galérais à ouvrir cette putain de porte. J'avais tout de même une excuse, coordonner mes mouvements avec les deux zigotos qui gémissaient à côté de moi était assez compliqué. Bon, je l'avoue, à la base je n'avais pas trop envie d'ouvrir la porte. Mais j'avais changé d'avis lorsque j'avais vu, enfin plutôt je n'avais plus vu les mains de Tyler. Là, je m'étais dit qu'il fallait que je me bouge.

Dès que j'avais accepté la main de Tyler dans cette boîte, j'avais tout de suite su que je faisais une grosse, une énorme connerie. Mais le regard de mon meilleur ami et la bosse qui déformait son pantalon avaient eu raison de moi. On a qu'une seule vie, et sûrement qu'une seule occasion de ce genre là... Sur le chemin du retour, la fille n'avait pas arrêté de l'embrasser, et Tyler la plaquait très souvent contre les murs (et contre les portières de voitures, déclenchant les alarmes...), ce qui nous ralentissait beaucoup. Et c'était pas plus mal, puisqu'à chaque arrêt roulage de pelle, j'avais réfléchi, et je m'étais persuadé que, malgré mon envie plus qu'urgente de me retrouver avec Tyler dans un lit, ce n'était pas forcément le meilleur moyen d'arriver à mes fins...

Et puis de toutes façons à quoi ça aurait servi ? Tyler est du genre amnésique dès qu'il boit, donc il m'aurait demandé le lendemain ce qu'on avait bien pu faire pour se retrouver tous les deux/trois dans son lit, et j'aurais dû trouver une excuse bidon à lui sortir. Non, franchement, si je laissais parler mon corps et non mon cerveau, j'aurais l'air d'un voyeur violeur pervers dégueulasse (aucune mention inutile à barrer). Et ben, ça, c'était pas trop moi.

Je me relevai lentement du lavabo sur lequel je m'étais appuyé pour réfléchir et me fixai dans le miroir en face de moi. Aller Dylan, tu peux le faire. Tu vas aller dans la chambre, la prendre par le string et la jeter dehors. Aller. Aller !

Sans faire de bruit, je sortis de la salle de bain et allai à la rencontre des deux nympho, facilement retrouvables dans l'appartement : il fallait juste suivre les gémissements. Je me rassurai quelques secondes en me disant que la plupart d'entre eux étaient suraigus, et que donc Tyler ne prenait pas spécialement son pied... Mais je me figeai lorsque, forcément, un grognement typiquement masculin mit à mal mon hypothèse. Plus j'avançai, plus les soupirs se faisaient rauques et bruyants. Je déglutis et passai la porte de la chambre, peu certain de vouloir savoir ce qu'il s'y déroulait...

Je les vis immédiatement (oui en même temps la chambre faisait pas 100m²...). Tyler était allongé de tout son long sur le grand lit dont les draps avaient été jetés en boule dans un coin de la pièce, une jambe légèrement relevée et les mains crispées sur le matelas. Il était magnifique. Seule ombre à ce tableau : la fille, que je décidai immédiatement d'appeler La-fille-qui-va-dégager-d'ici-vite-fait-bien-fait, était à genoux sur lui, en string, sa tête faisant des rapides va-et-vient au niveau de l'entre-jambe de Tyler. Je détournai les yeux, j'avais soudainement envie de vomir. Pourquoi ? Oh juste parce que je me sentais réagir en regardant mon meilleur ami se faire sucer par une pouffiasse, et que je me dégoûtais moi-même.

Je m'avançai au centre de la pièce, bien décidé à virer l'intruse de cet appartement. Mais alors que j'ouvrai la bouche pour stopper ce merdier, une latte grinça sous mon pied et le bruit fit que Tyler releva lentement la tête pour venir fixer son regard au mien. Et encore une fois, je fus hypnotisé, incapable de bouger, ni même de sortir un son de ma bouche. Par contre, lui ne se gêna pas pour gémir sourdement alors que ses yeux étaient toujours plongés dans les miens.

« Dyl-aaa-an »

Oh putain oh putain oh putain mais comment vouliez vous que je fasse quoi que ce soit ? Mon fantasme ambulant venait de gémir mon prénom en me fixant alors qu'il était en train de recevoir une putain de pipe. Bon, ok, son gémissement sonnait plus comme une question du genre « mais qu'est ce que tu fous là ? » que comme si c'était moi qui lui faisais une gâterie.. Eh merde, voilà que je bandais vraiment dur. Fallait vraiment que j'arrête de me mettre ce genre d'images en tête !

« Moi c'est Cynthia, mais tu m'appelles comme tu veux bébé »

La voix de crécelle de la fille me fit reprendre conscience de ce qui m'entourait et je passai outre la vision de pure luxure que me renvoyait Tyler pour m'approcher de Celle-dont-on-ne-devait-pas-prononcer-le-nom et lui posai une main sur l'épaule (ne pas penser aux mouvements de son corps, ne surtout pas y penser). Elle m'ignora superbement. Génial. Je la tirai légèrement vers l'arrière pour attirer son attention et elle lâcha enfin la... enfin elle lâcha Tyler et se retourna vers moi en soupirant.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton traînant. Ah je la dérangeais peut-être ?

« Je pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée en fait et- »

« Oh, j'ai compris... » m'interrompit-elle avec un large sourire.

Elle pris ma main dans les siennes et se colla à mon corps, m'obligeant à me pencher pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Elle se frotta tout d'abord à moi, appuyant ses gros seins (sûrement refaits si vous voulez mon avis) sur mon torse. Et là elle m'embrassa. OH MON DIEU ! J'étais en train d'embrasser la bite de mon meilleur ami par procuration. Je la repoussai violemment et elle retomba sur le lit, entre les jambes de Tyler qui n'avait pas bougé depuis notre petite entrevue. Il semblait... apathique, même si sa main continuait l'action que la fille avait commencé quelques secondes auparavant. Je me concentrai de toutes mes maigres forces pour arrêter de fixer cette main qui glissait inexorablement, encore et encore sur son membre gonflé... Putain ce mec était vraiment trop bien foutu. Le gémissement de la fille me fit me reconcentrer sur elle. Elle aussi fixait mon meilleur ami en train de se caresser, et ça, ça me plaisait moyen, mais alors vraiment moyen. Elle le souillait de ses yeux globuleux ! J'avais envie de lui coller mon poing dans la tronche pour lui arracher ce sourire de convoitise. Du calme Dylan, pas de violence.

Je me penchai à nouveau vers elle et lui attrapai le bras alors qu'elle s'était glissée sur Tyler et qu'elle tentait de mettre la main de mon meilleur ami sous le petit bout de dentelle rouge qui lui servait de sous-vêtements. Hors de question !

« Non, vraiment. » Je la soulevai du lit et elle glissa par terre, à genoux devant moi. « Va falloir que tu partes. » grondai-je, essayant d'être un tant soit peu intimidant.

Elle leva les yeux vers moi et s'accrocha à la ceinture de mon jean, bien décidée à m'ôter ce vêtement apparemment encombrant. Oh non non non non non ! Je la poussai des deux mains, mais elle résistait vachement bien cette connasse ! Je la tirai par les cheveux pour la faire lâcher mon fut' et elle était tellement bien accrochée qu'elle m'entraîna dans sa chute par terre. Bon. Alors, ça pouvait paraître comique comme ça, vu d'en haut, mais je vous assure que je rigolais pas franchement. Cette fille était folle !

**POV Connasse –_ Mais non Dylan, POV __Cynthia_– Ah... mouais c'est la même**

Mec2 nous avait rejoints quelques minutes avant et j'avais l'impression d'être en plein dans un rêve (cochon, bien sûr). Deux beaux mâles pour moi toute seule. En plus, j'avais cru comprendre qu'ils étaient connus, une série de vampires ou un truc du genre. Encore mieux... Je me léchai les lèvres et me penchai vers Mec2 qui était tout rouge. J'adorais les timides comme lui. Vous savez, ceux qui disent non mais dont les yeux disent oui. Et bien c'en était un, j'en était certaine. Je voulus goûter à nouveau ses lèvres rouges mais il fit un barrage de sa main entre nos deux bouches et me repoussa. Hey mais ça va pas, qu'est-ce-qui lui prenait ? Je fis une petite moue que je savais irrésistible et changeai de trajectoire pour atteindre son cou, continuant le suçon que j'avais entrepris de lui faire tout à l'heure lorsque l'on dansait.

Je le sentais se tortiller sous mon corps, rendant mes tétons encore plus durs si c'était possible, et je l'entendis pousser un soupir. Ah, il voulais enfin passer aux choses sérieuses ! Je me redressai en creusant le dos, telle une actrice de film X (je savais que les mecs adoraient ça) et caressai le torse de Mec2 à travers sa chemise. Il voulut parler mais je l'interrompis en posant mon index sur sa merveilleuse bouche.

« Shhh... Je sais... »

« Euh... vraiment ? » dit-il en levant un sourcil. Je pouffai et passai les doigts entre les boutons de son haut.

« Oui... ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occupe de tout. »

Et je tirai alors de chaque côté les pans de sa chemise, faisant sauter les boutons un à un. J'adorais faire ça, ça faisait vraiment scène de film. Mec2 poussa un petit cri et écarquilla les yeux avant de me pousser rudement et je m'explosai au sol. Non mais il est malade !

« Non mais t'es malade ! »

Le temps que je me redresse, il s'était déjà relevé et était en train récupérer toutes mes affaires que j'avais laissé par terre durant mon strip tease (très sexy) de tout à l'heure.

« Tu vas dégager. » Il s'approcha de moi et me mis toutes les fringues dans les bras, avec tellement de force qu'il me fit trébucher. Oh non, pas déjà !

« Mais.. mais » bégayai-je, ne comprenant pas pourquoi, tout d'un coup, il ne voulait plus faire de cochonneries.

Devant son regard impitoyable, je décidai de tenter ma chance avec Mec1. Lui, il voulait forcément que je reste, j'étais la reine des pipes ! Je lui souris, aguichante, alors qu'il nous fixait d'un air un peu stupide.

« Et toi mon beau... Tu veux pas que je m'en aille hein ? Tu aimes quand je te suce... »

Il fronça les sourcils, regarda ma bouche, sa bite toujours en érection, mes seins puis son pote qui restait silencieux à mes côtés. Au bout de quelques secondes, il soupira comme un chameau et répondit :

« Bof, j'préfère l'pâté. »

Je poussai un petit cri indigné allait pour le gifler mais Mec2 fut plus rapide et m'attrapa par le bras avant de me pousser vers la porte de la chambre.

« Bon, on a voté, et t'es le maillon faible, au revoir. » Il me planta là et retourna vers son ami qui semblait un peu dans les vapes.

Non mais oh ! On ne jette pas une fille comme moi comme ça ! J'ai droit au respect putain de crotte ! Je remis mes vêtements rageusement et entrepris de chercher ma pochette que j'avais laissé tomber en entrant. Je vérifiai rapidement son contenu et me stoppait en tombant sur un objet dans le fond. Et après tout, pourquoi pas... Je revins sur mes pas sur la pointe de pieds et fis ce que j'avais à faire en ricanant. Mec2 m'entendit sûrement car il se retourna brusquement avec un air assez énervé sur le visage. Oups !

Je partis en courant vers la porte d'entrée (enfin, en l'occurrence, de sortie) sans vérifier s'il me suivait et sortis précipitamment pour prendre les escaliers. J'entendis la porte claquer dans mon dos et repris mon souffle. Drôle de soirée !

**POV Dylan**

Voilà. Enfin débarrassés. Je pressai mon front contre la porte et soupirai de soulagement. Tout allait bien maintenant. J'entendis un bruissement de tissu derrière moi et aperçus mon meilleur ami, en boxer, qui semblait ne plus savoir où il était. Il avait les cheveux dans tout les sens et une de ses mains semblait vouloir empirer sa coupe tandis qu'il fronçait les sourcils en regardant autour de lui. Son air perdu était tellement mignon que je ne pus que sourire et aller l'enlacer (faudrait vraiment que j'arrive à contrôler mon corps des fois...). Il reçut l'étreinte en soupirant d'aise et fourra son nez au creux de mon cou.

« Dylan ? » murmura-t-il d'une voix hésitante, dans le coaltar.

« Lui-même. »

« Je crois que je suis bourré. »

« Je crois aussi. »

Il pouffa comme une gamine de quatre ans et me repoussa légèrement. Ce qui m'arrangeait puisque, même si lui semblait sur le point de s'endormir, ce qu'il avait entre les jambes était tout à fait réveillé et prêt pour un autre round !

« J'ai rêvé que t'étais en st-string rouge à pois violets et que tu te dédoublais pour.. pour faire... je sais plus... »

Je soupirai de soulagement. J'adorais l'effet que l'alcool avait sur sa mémoire.

« Ouais. C'est bien ce qu'on disait, t'as bu pas mal ce soir. »

« Ouais... » Il huma l'air. « Ça sent bizarre ici »

Hum ? Oh, ça c'était sûrement la combinaison du parfum de la connasse et de l'odeur de sexe. Mais bien sûr, j'allais pas lui dire ça. Je le pris par la main et l'amenai vers la salle de bain.

« C'est toi, tu pues. Va prendre une douche. »

Il me regarda avec incompréhension.

« Tout seul ? »

« Euuuh oui p'tit gars, tout seul. T'es encore bien shooté j'ai l'impression. » ris-je tout en refermant lentement la porte. « Et je veux que tu sois bien conscient si un jour on prend une douche ensemble... » ajoutai-je tout bas.

J'attendis que le son de l'eau frappant sur le carrelage résonne avant de m'autoriser à m'affaler sur le canapé (qui puait toujours la tequila d'ailleurs). Cette soirée était vraiment horrible, heureusement que ça n'avait pas mal fini... Je posai ma nuque contre le dossier du futon et fermai les yeux. Juste une minutes. Juste.. une... min...

* * *

**Voilààà =D Pas trop déçues de ne pas avoir eu de lemon ? A vrai dire j'y ai longuement réfléchi (si si!) et je me suis dit que je pouvais pas mettre de lemon tout de suite, ça stopperait l'histoire assez vite, et j'ai cru comprendre que la plupart d'entre vous voulait pas mal de chapitres =)**

**Je tenais d'ailleurs à vous remercier pour tous vos commentaires, touchants et très drôles pour certains (TWfan : J'ai carrément explosé de rire à ta review xD N'hésite pas en laisser, je mords pas (trop) et j'adore lorsqu'on chante mes louanges lol). Ludicooe et Guest : J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, ne nous inquiétez pas, je pourrais jamais mettre une bimbo entre eux deux (enfin on sait jamais.. ;))**

**Concernant le physique de la Cynthia et son prénom, j'ai fait au pifomètre et avec vos suggestions, pas de pugilat si l'une d'entre vous lui ressemble! xD**

**Sinon, quelques petites questions, je trouve vos réponses très intéressantes (et vous me faites bien rire xD) :  
- Tyler va-t-il se souvenir (pour une fois) de quelque chose?  
- Qu'a fait la bimbo brune lorsqu'elle est revenue dans la chambre? (eh je suis sûre que vous pouvez deviner!)  
- Je compte faire apparaître un acteur de la série dans le prochain chapitre, je vous laisse le choix : Ian (Peter), Holland (Lydia) ou Shelley (Malia). C'est vous qui voyez!**

**Bisou mes choupinettes (pas d'offense, j'appelle même mon père comme ça xD)! J'ai hâte de vous lire =)  
Et je ne sais absolument pas quand est-ce que je pourrais publier la suite étant donné que je ne suis pas chez moi jusqu'à mardi et que je pars en vacances samedi... (cool story bro') On verra bien!**

**Je vous aime!  
Daelys, qui va faire un feu de joie et danser au clair de lune toute nue pour fêter sa victoire sur ce putain de Capes =D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Booonsoiir =D**

**Bon, avant toute chose, avant que vous me fassiez des commentaires et autres remarques blessantes qui me feraient pleurer et tout et tout (si si ça peut tout à fait arriver) concernant mon retard dans la publication, j'aimerai préciser que je n'avais pas donné de date. Non non non! Enfin je crois pas =) En fait, j'essaie de poster un chapitre par semaine, mais étant donné que je suis en vacances, qu'il fait 30°C et que la mer est à cinq minutes à pieds et bein... écrire c'est secondaire =) Ca et aussi le fait que j'avais le syndrome de la page blanche =S Ca doit être l'effet vacances, voilà! Enfin bref, du coup je ne poste que maintenant. Voilà!**

**J'aimerai remercier toutes mes lectrices assidues et laisseuses de commentaires, vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point j'ai les yeux étoilés (quoi ça se dit pas?) quand je vous lis. J'en pleurerai presque! (de rire, ça va sans dire ;)) Heureusement que vous êtes là, je ne publierai pas sans vous =)**

**Bon je vais vous laisser lire tranquillou et on se retrouve en bas. J'espère que vous aimerez, moi perso, c'est pas mon chapitre préféré. Mais vous verrez, vous m'avez demandé un POVTyler, et bonne comme je suis, je m'exécute =D**

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

J'avais franchement une impression de déjà-vu : un mal à la tête monumental et un arrière goût d'alcool au fond de la gorge. Et aucune idée du pourquoi du comment. Je bougeai légèrement mon corps et me rendis compte aux frottements du tissu sur ma peau nue, que j'étais complètement à poil. Ça commençait bien...

Je me forçai à ouvrir les yeux et je vis que je me trouvais dans mon salon, sur mon canapé. Bon, c'était déjà ça de pris, j'étais chez moi. Par contre, je ne me rappelais pas avoir de coussin sur le-dit canapé, et pourtant ma tête reposait sur quelque chose de mou. Je levai les yeux au-dessus de ma tête et aperçus Dylan en train de dormir, un filet de bave coulant sur son torse nu. Charmant. Attendez, torse nu ?

Je me levai soudainement, tentant de me rappeler de la soirée de la veille tout en essayant de chasser la douleur qui pulsait dans mon crâne. Bon, calmons-nous. Qu'est-ce-que j'avais fait hier ? Je me rappelais... être parti en boîte avec Dylan, l'avoir abandonné lorsqu'il avait voulu me brancher avec une centaine de nanas et... euh... à partir de là c'était le flou intégral. Aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle je me retrouvais affalé, les couilles à l'air, sur mon meilleur ami, qui lui aussi, n'était pas spécialement vêtu. A moins que... Une image très... bizarre me vînt à l'esprit et j'ouvris grand les yeux. Non. Non non non, ça c'était tout bonnement impossible. Ça pouvait pas, mais alors pas du tout arriver.

Je commençai légèrement à paniquer tout en fixant Dylan qui continuait à dormir comme un bienheureux. Putain de merde, j'avais bien compris que je m'étais _encore_ bourré la gueule, mais quand même, pas au point de... Putain je pouvais même pas le dire dans mes pensées tellement ça me semblait... Non. Impossible. Et pourtant...

Quelques flashs me revinrent en mémoire alors que je faisais les cent pas dans la pièce. Dylan les joues rouges, des gémissements, une main qui déboutonne mon jean, une odeur de... de sexe. Oh mon dieu j'avais couché avec... ! Oh mon dieu ! Et comme si la situation n'était pas assez horrible, j'entendis Dylan gémir sourdement dans son sommeil et murmurer un mot ressemblant de façon terrifiante à mon prénom. Putain putain putain fallait que je me casse d'ici, sinon mon crâne allait imploser !

Je pris rapidement des affaires que j'enfilai en essayant de ne pas me ramasser au sol (chose assez compliquée en courant). Je récupérai les clés de ma moto sur le buffet, ramassai mon portable qui, je ne savais pas pourquoi, était par terre, et sortis en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Sur le palier, je ne m'autorisai même pas un soupir et me précipitai vers la cage d'escalier tout en me demandant où je me rendais et qu'est-ce-que j'allais bien pouvoir foutre, putain.

Lorsque j'arrivai sur le parking, je pris ma moto et démarrai sans vraiment réfléchir à ma destination. En fait, tout ce que je voulais, c'était partir le plus loin possible de mon meilleur ami pour pouvoir penser plus sereinement à la situation et tenter de me souvenir de ce que j'avais bien pu faire hier soir. Après tout, mon hypothèse paraissait plus que stupide mais...

Au bout de quelques minutes de route, je me retrouvai le long d'un champ de.. je sais pas trop quoi, avec personne aux alentours à part quelques corbeaux. L'endroit rêvé pour réfléchir. Ou se faire tuer, au choix. Je me garai sur le bas côté dans un mouvement brusque (qui faillit m'envoyer dans le décor) et enlevai mon casque avant de m'asseoir et de poser ma tête entre de mes deux jambes. Il fallait absolument que je me calme. Réfléchis, Tyler, réfléchis. T'as pas pu boire à ce point là ! J'veux dire, Dylan, c'est ton meilleur pote, t'as pas pu faire ça.

Y'avait des tas de raisons pour lesquelles c'était tout bonnement impossible. Déjà, j'aimais Brittany. Plus que tout. Et malgré le fait qu'elle m'ait jeté, je ne pouvais pas passer à autre chose. Ensuite, j'étais pas gay. Plus hétéro que moi, tu meurs. Ok, on déconnait souvent Dylan et moi sur le fait de se draguer et tout, mais justement, c'était de la déconne et rien de plus. Et, enfin, il m'aurait jamais laissé faire. Je connaissais Dylan, et il était pas homo pour un sous. Il adorait sa copine et ça se passait bien avec elle. Enfin de ce qu'il me racontait.

Bon, y'avait aussi des raisons pour lesquelles j'aurais peut-être pu faire un truc aussi stupide. Par exemple, l'alcool, que je supportais pas spécialement bien... Ça, et aussi que mon meilleur ami était quand même vachement bien foutu... Oula Tyler faudrait que tu boives un peu d'eau, t'as pas encore décuvé, ça se sent. Non mais, réellement, y'avait aucune bonne (ou mauvaise) raison et donc c'était complètement débile comme supposition. Vraiment, voilà. Bon. Le truc, c'est que j'avais toujours une boule dans le ventre lorsque j'essayais de me remémorer les événements d'hier soir. Pourquoi ? Oh juste parce que les seules images qui me revenaient étaient toutes peuplées du visage de mon meilleur ami, de son corps, de... Putaiiin...

Je gémis sourdement, le front posé sur mes avant-bras, et ne me rendis compte que mon portable sonnait qu'au bout de quelques secondes. Et pourtant, je le tenais dans la main, c'était dire à quel point j'étais à l'ouest. Je regardai l'écran clignoter et le nom de mon meilleur ami s'afficher durant une bonne minute, jusqu'à ce que l'écran ne redevienne noir. Et la chose se répéta au moins cinq fois avant que Dylan n'abandonne.

Je restai là, assis au bord de la route, durant ce qui me sembla être des heures. Et peut-être était-ce effectivement le cas puis je sentis au bout d'un moment ma nuque brûler sous le soleil de midi. Je me relevai alors, grimaçant en bougeant la tête à cause du coup de soleil dont j'avais hérité, et repartis lentement vers ma moto, l'esprit toujours embrumé. Je ne savais pas du tout quoi faire. Y'avait-il un mode d'emploi pour ce genre de situation ? J'aurais bien aimé, mais malheureusement je ne pensais pas que le guide « Se remettre une beuverie durant laquelle on a éventuellement couché avec son meilleur ami alors qu'on est pas gay » se trouvait dans n'importe quelle librairie. Ni même dans une seule. Dans ce genre de situation, j'aurais eu tendance à me tourner vers Dylan, mais là, je ne pouvais décemment pas. Fallait que je me débrouille tout seul. A moins que...

Je baissai les yeux vers mon téléphone, le débloquai et allai dans mon répertoire (tout en ignorant les notifications des appels manqués). J'appuyai sur le numéro de l'un de mes contacts et portai l'appareil à mon oreille. Au bout de quelques sonnerie, on décrocha.

« Ouais ? » répondit-il de manière presque ennuyée.

« Hey, Ian. C'est moi...Je te dérange ? » dis-je anxieusement, près à raccrocher. C'était une mauvaise idée, j'aurais jamais dû l'appeler.

« Non non » tenta-t-il de me rassurer. « Je suis en pleine répétition de la scène 8 avec Holland et elle m'épuise » J'entendis la-dite Holland ronchonner et un bruit sourd suivi d'un « aie ! ». « Elle m'aime », continua-t-il hilare. « Bon, c'est pas tout ! Comment tu vas ? »

« Euh bah... ça va. »

« Hm... Non, vraiment. »

« Bah... » Je me frottai la nuque avant de lâcher un juron sous la brûlure causée par mon geste. « En fait, c'est un peu pour ça que je t'appelais... Mais si t'es occupé je veux pas déranger » finis-je en m'apprêtant à couper la conversation.

« Non, non ! Ne t'inquiète pas, de toute façon on faisait une pause. » Il ne dit rien pendant plusieurs secondes, attendant visiblement que je parle. Mais comme le seul son venant de moi était mon souffle légèrement irrégulier, il reprit. « Tu veux passer à la maison ? Holland a fait des cookies. » J'entendis une dispute à l'autre bout du combiné qui finit par un « oui bah j'lui ai dit, maintenant t'es obligée d'en faire ». « Bon, tu viens alors ? »

Je réfléchis quelques secondes et finis par accepter, me disant qu'actuellement, ça ne m'avançait à rien d'être seul. Je raccrochai et remis mon casque avant de prendre la route pour me rendre chez Ian. Il habitait dans une immense maison à vingt minutes de chez moi, une sorte de villa avec piscine et jacuzzi, parfaite pour faire toutes sortes de soirées, et dont on avait pas mal profité l'année passée. Je me mis, je ne sais pas pourquoi, à repenser à notre rencontre, à Ian et moi.

Les premiers temps de tournage avec lui avaient été assez... compliqués. En fait, c'était un mec assez timide au premier abord, ce qui le faisait paraître assez froid parmi l'ensemble de l'équipe du tournage. C'était le seul d'entre nous qui n'était pas toujours partant pour nos conneries, du coup il avait eu du mal à s'intégrer. Et puis un jour j'avais dû répéter une scène particulièrement compliquée avec lui, et on était resté tous les deux tard le soir sur le plateau. Et au bout de quelques heures, on avait fini par arrêter de bosser et commencer à parler de tout et de rien, et finalement je m'étais rendu compte que c'était un mec super sympa et marrant, qu'il fallait juste qu'il se décoince un peu. Et depuis, on était assez proche. Pas autant qu'avec Dylan, mais tout même. Enfin être plus proche de Dylan me paraissait légèrement impossible vu que... raaah arrête de penser à ça !

Plongé dans mes pensées, je ne m'aperçus qu'au dernier moment que j'arrivais devant le portail menant chez Ian. Celui-ci était ouvert et je m'engageais dans la grande allée bordée de haies parfaitement taillées. Y'a pas à dire, ce mec se la pétait, on aurait dit la maison d'un star hollywoodienne. Je garai ma moto à côté de la porte du garage et sonnai plusieurs fois avant de tenter d'ouvrir la porte, ne recevant pas de réponse... Ok, ce mec n'avait pas peur des intrusions vu que toutes les portes étaient ouvertes. Je secouai la tête et rentrai dans la maison, me dirigeant vers la cuisine car j'y entendais de nombreux cris. Lorsque j'entrai, j'y découvris les deux acteurs recouverts de farine, Holland sur le dos de mon ami, lui mettant une pâte visqueuse dans les cheveux alors que celui-ci se débattait sans vraiment y mettre du cœur. En fait, il était plutôt mort de rire et tentait de ne pas tomber sous les assauts de la jeune rousse. Je patientai en souriant quelques minutes avant de me racler la gorge pour leur signaler mon arrivée. Il se figèrent et tournèrent la tête vers moi dans un même mouvement, rendant l'action assez flippante.

« Hey Tyler ! » s'exclama Ian en donnant une petite tape sur les fesses de Holland qui poussa un cri avant de descendre de son dos sans manquer de le frapper. « Ça fait longtemps que t'es là ? »

« Oh juste quelques heures. »

Il me sourit et vînt vers moi pour me faire l'accolade. Je le repoussai avec une grimace de dégoût. Je l'aimais bien hein, mais pas assez pour qu'il m'approche couvert d'œufs et de farine. Il pouffa et me fit signe de le suivre. Nous arrivâmes dans le salon et il s'affala sur le canapé qui était déjà recouvert de feuilles de script, les faisant se froisser. Il m'indiqua un fauteuil et je m'y assis tandis que Holland en faisait de même sur l'accoudoir du canapé.

***[...]***

« Bon. Et sinon ? » s'exclama Holland.

Ça faisait à peu près dix minutes que nous étions dans le salon et personne n'avait parlé. Apparemment, ils attendaient que je me décide à dire pourquoi j'étais là, mais franchement, je ne voyais pas quoi dire. Et surtout pas devant Holland. A vrai dire, je ne l'appréciai que moyennement, et je n'allais pas exposer mes problèmes plus qu'intimes devant elle. Du coup, je savais pas quoi dire et eux me regardaient plus ou moins calmement. La main de Holland avait commencé à battre la mesure au bout de quelques minutes après notre installation et elle venait de craquer.

« Euh, bah, rien. Ça va vous ? »

« Oui oui ça va, soupira-t-elle. Bon, pourquoi t'es là ? »

« Holly... » gronda Ian et elle roula des yeux. Elle poussa un profond soupir et se releva.

« Je vais... Chercher des boissons. Voilà. »

Lorsqu'elle fut hors de vue et d'écoute, Ian se redressa sur le canapé et se pencha vers moi en me faisant un sourire d'excuse.

« J'aurais peut-être pas dû venir... »

« Mais non, c'est Holland tu la connais. » Euh bah non, je la connaissais pas spécialement justement. Juste assez pour ne pas l'aimer. Mais j'allais pas dire ça devant son meilleur ami, ça l'aurait pas fait.

« Bon » reprit-il, « raconte moi tout. »

« Erm... Bah en fait... Euh.. »

« Oui ? » Devant mon manque évident de mots, il me sourit et se releva. « Bon, on va faire comme ça : je te pose des questions et tu réponds par oui ou non. Ok ? »

Je hochai la tête, ça m'arrangeait puisque j'étais incapable de dire quoi que soit. Déjà, que j'avais du mal à y penser dans avoir mal au crâne.

« Ok. Ok. » Il fit quelques pas vers la cuisine et revînt vers moi. « C'est à propos d'une fille ? »

« Euh.. Je sais pas. Non ? »

« Hum... ça va être compliqué si toi même tu sais pas... » Il passa une main dans ses cheveux courts. « Tu t'es bourré ? »

« Oui » répondis-je en haussant les sourcils. « Comment tu sais ça toi ? »

« Ça me paraissait plus que plausible vu que t'es toujours à l'ouest après nos soirées. »

« Ah. » Je fronçais les sourcils. J'allais peut-être devoir arrêter de picoler en fait... « Vas-y continue. »

« T'as fait un truc que tu regrettes, peut-être ? »

« Euh, oui peut-être... »

« Vous vous êtes engueulés Dylan et toi ? »

« Non. » Je sentis mes joues rougir et il me regarda intensément.

« Mais... Mais ça a un rapport avec lui, non ? »

« Oui. »

« Hm. Sinon c'est pas chez moi que tu serais à l'heure actuelle. » Il continua à faire les cent pas durant quelques secondes puis reprit sa position sur le canapé. « Bon. Quoi qu'il en soit, ça doit pas être si terrible que ça. Je veux dire, vous êtes amis, quoi qu'il se soit passé ça peut s'arranger, j'en suis sûr. »

« Ah ? » C'était bien qu'il en soit si certain parce que moi je ne l'étais pas, mais alors pas du tout. « Mais peut-être qu'il ne s'est rien passé aussi. » tentai-je de me rassurer.

« Aussi, à ce moment là, il n'y aurait rien à arranger, ça nous arrangerait. »

« Effectivement. »

Nous ne dîmes rien durant quelques minutes, écoutant les bruits de vaisselles que faisait Holland dans la cuisine. Franchement, cette situation était absurde, j'étais dans le salon de Ian qui essayait de me rassurer concernant une chose que j'aurais peut-être faite avec Dylan, et dont il n'était absolument pas au courant. Risible. Je soupirai et me massai les tempes en me laissant tomber lourdement contre le dossier du fauteuil. Et avec tout ça, je savais toujours pas quoi faire. Je vis Ian me regarder avec un air bizarre (en même temps, j'étais moi-même un peu étrange à débarquer sans rien lui dire) et il reprit.

« Mais... vu que tu ne sais même pas si tu as fait ce que tu penses – peut-être – avoir fait, pourquoi tu n'appelles pas Dylan pour lui demander ? »

Je pris un air horrifié.

« Hors de question ! J'aurais trop honte ! »

« Oui mais si tu n'as rien fait ? »

« Et si j'ai fait quelque chose ? » répliquai-je.

« Moui... Et bien attends qu'il t'appelle ! Si tu as vraiment fait quelque chose, tu le sauras à son ton ! »

Je réfléchis quelques instants et répondis :

« Oui c'est vrai... T'as raison. »

« J'ai toujours raison en même temps... » Je lui balançai un coussin en plein visage et il rit. Au même moment, Holland réapparut dans l'embrasure de la porte avec un plateau contenant des verres et une carafe remplie d'un liquide doré.

« J'ai eu le temps de faire de la limonade pendant votre papotage de filles » dit-elle en levant un sourcil moqueur dans ma direction et en posant le plateau sur la table basse au milieu des fauteuils. « Vous avez fini où je dois encore aller au coin ? »

Ian pouffa et la prit par les hanches pour la faire tomber sur le canapé, juste à côté de lui.

« Mais non, Holly, reste là, tu illumines la pièce. » lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille en embrassant sa joue.

Ses pommettes se colorèrent de rouge et elle sourit en le repoussant légèrement. Bien que je n'aime pas Holland, je les trouvais mignons tous les deux. Mais ils jouaient un jeu dangereux. En effet, Holland était toujours en couple avec Max, et malgré ça elle n'hésitait pas à être très – trop – proche de Ian. Il me disait qu'elle n'était juste qu'une amie. Mais en les voyant là, l'un contre l'autre, se souriant et étant vraiment complices, j'en doutais. Mais à vrai dire, ça n'était pas mes affaires, ils étaient adultes et faisaient ce qu'ils voulaient. Je repris mes esprits lorsque je croisai le regard interrogateur de Holland.

« Euh, comment ? »

Elle soupira et me sourit de manière crispée. Ce qu'elle pouvait ressembler à son personnage Lydia des fois, c'en était énervant.

« Je te demandais s'il avait déjà appelé. »

« Qui ça ?

« Dylan » dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Dylan... ? Attends quoi ? Tu nous as écouté ? »

« Bien sûr que oui, je m'ennuyais. Bon bref » continua-t-elle alors je j'allais m'insurger contre ce manque d'intimité. « il t'as appelé ? »

« Oui... » abdiquai-je.

« Oui ? » s'exclama Ian.

« Ouais il m'a appelé tout à l'heure... Plusieurs fois... J'ai pas osé répondre » dis-je en évitant le regard de Holland qui me toisait.

« Bah tu vois ! S'il t'appelles c'est que tout va bien! »

« Ah oui ? »

« Bien sûr ! Et tu verr- »

Je l'interrompis en levant la main car mon portable venait de se mettre à sonner, affichant le prénom de mon meilleur ami. Le cœur battant, je fixai Ian qui m'encouragea à répondre. En tremblant, je décrochai et me levai pour aller parler ailleurs, hors de question d'avoir cette conversation devant Holland. Ni même Ian en fait.

« Euh.. Allô ? »

« Putain Ty' c'est la deuxième fois que tu me fais un coup comme ça ! Faut que t'arrêtes d'ignorer mes appels, tu me fais flipper. Bon. » Il reprit son souffle et continua plus lentement. « T'es où ? »

« Chez Ian. »

« Ah ok.. Et... » il hésita quelques instants. « ça va ? »

« Euh oui je crois... et toi ? »

« Oui... »

Bon, à ce rythme là on allait pas aller très loin. Je pris une grande inspiration et me lançai.

« Et... Hier c'était bien ? »

… Non mais c'était quoi cette phrase pourrie ? Y'avait pas pire je crois. J'avais l'impression d'être le mec qui se tourne vers une fille après une partie de baise et qui lui dit : « Alors, heureuse ? ». Je me raclai la gorge et repris :

« Je veux dire... Il s'est passé quelque chose de particulier ? »

« T'as oublié ? »

« Euh... oublié quoi ? »

« Non rien ! » répondit-il brusquement.

« Je veux juste savoir un truc... » commençai-je lentement, cherchant les mots adéquats. « Est-ce que... est-ce-que tu pourrais m'expliquer... pourquoi j'étais à poil ce matin, pratiquement sur toi... »

Silence. Je ne savais pas s'il avait compris ce que j'insinuai ou bien s'il cherchait comment me répondre...

« Attends, quoi ? » s'exclama soudain Dylan. « On a pas couché ensemble ! »

Ah.

« T'es sûr ? »

Je l'entendis rire nerveusement au bout du fil et il reprit :

« Bien sûr que je suis sûr ! Contrairement à toi, je suis maître de mon corps quand je bois. Enfin presque... »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Bah, ouais, des fois je fais des trucs un peu débiles. Tu te rappelle la dernière fois chez Posey quand j'ai- »

« Non Dylan, pas ça. » Le coupai-je. « Pourquoi tu dis que je maîtrise pas mon corps quand je bois ? J'ai fais quelque chose hier ? » demandai-je, une once d'appréhension dans la voix.

A nouveau un silence de quelques secondes.

« Euh, nan, j'disais ça comme ça... »

« Dylan... » grondai-je, sentant bien qu'il me cachait quelque chose.

« Non, non, j't'assure ! Hier t'as juste un peu trop bu, t'as dragué quelques filles et j'ai du te ramener chez toi parce que tu commençais à vraiment être lourd. Après t'as pris une douche et j'ai dû m'endormir avant que tu sortes. Voilà, c'est tout. »

« Ok.. »

Je l'avoue, j'étais plus que rassuré. Savoir que je n'avais pas été assez bourré pour gâcher notre amitié en me jetant sur lui... Je souris et commençai à lui demander plus de détails sur la soirée d'hier soir tandis que je repartais dans le salon, où Ian et Holland étaient collés à l'écran d'un ordinateur portable qu'ils avaient sorti de je ne savais pas où. Je m'étais appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte en écoutant le récit imagé que Dylan me sortait lorsque je croisai le regard affolé de Ian qui me fixait avec de gros yeux. Intrigué, je m'approchai du couple d'amis en répondant distraitement aux question de Dylan, mais ma curiosité initiale se transforma rapidement en appréhension lorsque je me rendis compte que Holland aussi me fixait et que tous deux tentaient de me cacher l'écran de l'ordinateur. Je fronçai les sourcils et m'emparai de l'appareil alors qu'une nouvelle fois, Ian penchait l'écran pour m'empêcher de voir ce qu'il s'y trouvait.

Peut-être n'aurais-je pas dû. Car l'image que je vis me coupa la respiration. Ma tête se remit à me lancer et tout ce que je pus entendre fut le le bruit de mon sang battant à mes oreilles. A l'écran, une photo nous montrait, Dylan et moi, dans ma chambre. Dans une position ne laissant aucun doute sur ce qu'il se passait. Et au premier plan, le visage d'une fille brune se léchant les lèvres. En légende, on pouvait lire : « Partie à trois avec Dy' et Ty'. Génial ;) »

Je lâchai le portable que je tenais dans la main, et il alla s'échouer sur le tapis dans un bruit mat.

« Oh mon dieu. »

* * *

**Pfiouuuuu c'était long hein! Mon plus long chapitre! Bon, on en apprend pas franchement sur l'histoire (rien en fait xD) mais il fallait bien que j'explique ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de notre Tyler préféré =D Et puis, apparition de Ian et Holland, ils vous plaisent? Moi j'aime particulièrement Holland, j'ai décidé qu'elle ressemblerait à Lydia. Et puis je vous ai fait une petite romance entre eux deux. Ils vont bien ensemble je trouve. Ah et si vous vous demandiez, Holland est avec Max Jesaipluquoi, l'acteur qui joue (jouait) Aiden. Et avant lui, elle était avec Colton Haynes, aka Jackson. C'est cool de tourner avec elle, non ? xD**

**Breeeef, voici mes petites questions habituelles:**  
**- Déjà, est-ce-que ça vous a plu? Parce que j'ai de gros doute concernant ce chapitre (bon maintenant, il est posté, c'est fait, mais bon)**  
**- Comment va réagir Dylan? Tyler? Britt? (ah oui vous l'aviez oubliée celle-là hein!)**  
**- Comment va évoluer la relation Dyler? Non parce que là, ça devient chaud pour nos deux beaux gosses, et pas dans le bon sens!**  
**- Cette photo a-t-elle été trafiquée pour que Tyler réagisse aussi mal (oui parce que bon, "une position qui ne laissait aucun doute", on se demande!)**

**Avis à toute personne qui sait (un peu/beaucoup/à la folie) dessiner. Seriez vous intéressés à transcrire cette photo en dessin? Dessin qui deviendrait forcément l'image de la fic =) Si vous l'êtes, contactez moi et je me ferai un plaisir de vous la décrire ;) De toute manière, elle le sera dans le prochain chapitre =)**

**Ah oui, concernant la publication de ce chapitre, et bien je ne sais pas quand elle se fera! Voilà, c'est dit. Ne me frappez pas!**

**Allez, gros gros bisou bien bien baveux, et n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, qui sait, ça m'encouragera peut-être à écrire plus vite ;)**

**A bientôt, je vous aime fort!**  
**Daelys**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey petits caribous, comment allez-vous?**

**Moi ça va, tranquille, je bronze ;) Comment ça vous vous en foutez? Hmpf bon ok, je parle plutôt du chapitre, vous avez gagné -_-  
Je vous avais dit qu'il y aurait un dessin concernant la fameuse photo, mais pas tout de suite. Il faut du temps et de la patience pour atteindre le summum, le top of the top, que dis-je, la perfection! Bon J'arrête, je vais stresser la dessinatrice xD**

**Alors, sinon? Euh... Ah oui, hm, euh... Je vous laisse lire, et vous verrez bien. Mais pas de tomates dans la tronche s'il vous plaît, j'aime pas trop trop les tomates... Du concombre à la rigueur, mais ça fait mal... Bon si vous pouviez éviter tout légume pourri, ça m'arrangerait en fait.**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

**POV Dylan**

« Allô ? Allô ? »

Seule l'absence de son me répondit. Je fixai quelques secondes mon portable, me demandant s'il buguait encore (ça lui arrivait souvent) et le reportai à mon oreille, appelant à nouveau Tyler. En vain. Je raccrochai et tentai de le rappeler mais je tombai directement sur sa messagerie. « Salut, vous êtes bien sur le portable de Tyler, si vous laissez un message, j'vous rappellerais peut-être. Bye ! » Hum. Il captait peut-être pas, on sait jamais chez Ian. Il avait beau avoir une superbe maison, il habitait dans le trou du cul du monde. Oui, bon, à à peine vingt minutes, mais il était le seul dans son coin paumé, les opérateurs de réseau n'avaient pas dû sentir le besoin de s'y implanter.

J'abandonnai l'idée de l'avoir au téléphone et, après un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale, décidai de rentrer. J'étais totalement crevé, la nuit avait été courte. Lorsque je m'étais réveillé, j'avais eu la mauvaise surprise de me retrouver seul dans le salon. Et j'avais paniqué. Je ne me souvenais pas avoir vu Tyler sortir de la salle de bain et j'avais cru qu'il s'y trouvais toujours. Quel abruti j'avais fait de le laisser seul sous une douche alors qu'il était à l'ouest. Je m'étais alors précipité dans la salle d'eau, soulagé lorsque je n'y avais trouvé qu'une serviette trempée oubliée dans une flaque d'eau. J'étais alors reparti dans le salon et avais entrepris de fouiller l'ensemble de l'appartement. Rien. Et je n'avais pas trouvé son portable, ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait été assez lucide pour sortir avec.

Après avoir tenté de l'appeler sur son téléphone au moins cinq fois, portable qui sonnait à chaque fois dans le vide, j'avais recommencé à paniquer, mais cette fois-ci pour une raison toute autre : et s'il se rappelait, pour une fois, de la soirée ? Et s'il se souvenait de son comportement, et du mien ? Et si...

J'avais alors fait les cent pas dans son appartement, tentant de me rassurer tant bien que mal. Bien sûr qu'il ne se rappelait de rien. Franchement, en sachant qu'il oubliait toujours tout après avoir bu, quelle était la chance (ou la malchance dans ce cas là) qu'il ne perde pas la mémoire ? Aucune ! Enfin, moins de un pour cent... Et pourtant, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me ronger les sangs, redoutant la réaction qu'il pourrait avoir en sachant ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Il ne serait pas forcément en colère... Enfin, peut-être... Ce qui m'inquiétait le plus si les images de la soirée restaient ancrées dans sa tête, c'est ce qui pourrait advenir de notre amitié. Une relation comme la nôtre, ça pouvait pas résister à un truc pareil... Si ?

J'avais fini par m'asseoir, tourner en rond dans la pièce n'amènerait à rien et ça me donnait plus mal à la tête qu'autre chose. J'avais alors repris mon portable et décidé de l'appeler à nouveau. Même si le moment devait être gênant, j'avais besoin de savoir ce qu'il savait. Et lorsqu'il avait enfin décroché, j'avais failli pleurer de soulagement. Surtout quand je m'étais rendu compte qu'il n'avait que de vagues souvenirs de la soirée. Je l'avais rassuré comme je pouvais, on avait discuté et puis la conversation avait été coupée.

Je cherchai quelques minutes ma chemise avant de me souvenir qu'elle n'était plus que de l'histoire ancienne après hier. Son cadavre gisait au pied du lit, les boutons ayant sûrement roulé sous les meubles durant l'assaut de la folle. Un frisson de dégoût me parcourut le corps à ce rappel. Je me dépêchai de mettre un tee-shirt appartenant à Tyler avant de prendre mes clés, celles de mon meilleur ami et de sortir de l'immeuble. Je retrouvai ma voiture en bas de celui-ci et entrepris de rentrer chez moi. J'avais hâte de me doucher pour me débarrasser de l'odeur de sexe qui semblait coller à ma peau.

*****[...]*****

Lorsque j'arrivai chez moi, je partis directement dans la salle de bain, ignorant le regard mauvais de Choupette qui avait apparemment faim. Elle avait attendu plus de vingt-quatre heures, elle pouvait bien attendre un quinze minutes de plus. Tandis que je me délassai les muscles sous l'eau chaude, j'entendis mon fixe sonner. Plusieurs fois. Je fronçai les sourcils : qui pouvait bien nous appeler un dimanche après-midi ? Je sortis plus rapidement que prévu de sous la douche, m'enroulai dans un drap de bain et allai appuyer sur le bouton clignotant du téléphone m'indiquant qu'il y avait des messages.

« Vous avez neuf nouveaux messages. »

Je haussai haut les sourcils devant un chiffre aussi élevé. Ça, c'était super bizarre. Un miaulement plaintif attira mon attention à mes pieds et je suivis la chatte rousse dans la cuisine pour la nourrir alors que la voix mécanique me faisait part de l'heure du premier message. Aujourd'hui à neuf heures donc.

« Eh... C'est Tyler. » fit la voix hésitante de Posey. « Euh... Je sais pas si t'es au courant... enfin... va voir sur internet d'accord ? Je te l'envoie... et euh... tu me rappelles ok ? »

… ça c'était le genre de message qui faisait assez peur... Je versai des croquettes au chat qui se précipita dessus tandis que le message suivant se faisait entendre.

« C'est quoi ce bordel Dylan ? Faut vraiment que vous arrêtiez vos conneries, ça va trop loin là. Bon. A demain. »

Oulà, il était vachement remonté le Russell. Je quittai la cuisine pour me rendre dans le salon où je penchai sur le bureau et mis en marche mon ordinateur. Posey m'avait parlé de mail, fallait que je sache ce dont il retournait.

« Dylan... Rappelle moi. Immédiatement. »

La voix de Holland claqua tel un coup de fouet. Un très mauvais pressentiment m'envahit soudain. J'insultai nerveusement ma boîte mail qui ramait, c'était franchement pas le moment. J'accédai enfin à mes mails au son des autres messages vocaux, plus ou moins inquiétants, mais semblant tous parler de la même chose. Ce n'est que lorsque j'ouvris la pièce jointe envoyée par Tyler que je compris. Putain de merde.

Un vertige me prit soudain et je dus m'asseoir pour ne pas tomber. C'était cette connasse de Cynthia. Je l'avais vue tripatouiller un truc avant que je la vire de l'appartement mais je n'avais pas tilté, sur le coup, ce que ça signifiait. Elle nous avait pris en photo. Cette putain de connasse de merde nous avait pris en photo ! Et franchement, si avec ça Tyler n'allait pas s'imaginer des trucs, c'était un coup de bol monstre. La photo nous montrait, Tyler allongé de tout son long sur le lit me regardant d'un air vague, et moi, de dos, penché sur lui. Et le peu de vêtements (voire l'absence pour Tyler) ne laissait pas grand chose à l'imagination. Putain mais pourquoi avait-il fallu que je me retourne vers lui alors qu'elle était encore dans l'appartement ?

J'étais toujours en train de me maudire lorsque j'entendis les clefs tourner dans la serrure et quelqu'un entrer. Britt...

*****[...]*****

« Allez Dylan, sort de là... Tout le monde t'attend... »

« Non, je t'assure, je me sens pas super bien... »

« Dylan... » gronda Shelley.

« Bon... Ok, deux minutes. »

J'entendis ses pas s'éloigner et la porte claquer. Je reposai mon crâne contre la paroi de la cabine des toilettes et soupirai longuement. Ce début de semaine allait parfaitement avec le week-end que j'avais passé : ils étaient tous les deux totalement merdiques.

Lorsque, hier, Britt était rentrée de sa virée avec sa sœur, elle m'avait fixé quelques secondes, avait posé ses sacs dans l'entrée et était partie se doucher. Comme ça, sans rien dire. Aucun mot ne fut échangés durant une bonne demi-heure elle traînait dans la salle de bain tandis que je me rongeais les sangs à m'imaginer de quelle façon elle allait rompre avec moi, jetant des coups d'œil de temps à autre à la photo maudite. Et puis, au bout d'un temps qui m'avait paru extrêmement long, elle était revenue dans le salon, une serviette autour du corps et une autre retenant ses cheveux, et s'était installée dans le canapé. Elle avait allumé la télé et l'avait regardée sans m'adresser ni une phrase ni un coup d'œil.

Je n'avais pas su ce que cela signifiait. Est-ce-que elle attendait la fin de son émission pour m'incendier ? Est-ce-qu'elle ne savait pas pour la photo ? À cet instant, je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'elle pouvait bien penser et ça me stressait. Énormément. Au bout de quelques minutes gênantes (du moins de mon côté), j'avais fini par lui demander comment s'était passé son week-end. Et elle m'avait raconté qu'elle et sa sœur avaient fait quelques courses avant de siroter des martini dans la piscine de son beau-frère. Son ton n'avait pas indiqué qu'elle était au courant de ce que j'avais fait de mon week-end, mais lorsqu'elle avait fini par se tourner vers moi et m'avait lancé « Et le tien ? », son regard ne trompait pas. Elle savait, elle avait vu la photo. Je m'étais alors empourpré et avait balbutié quelques chose à propos d'une balade en vélo et de jeux vidéo. Bon, ça n'était pas l'entière vérité mais presque... Presque.

Au bout d'une heure, Britt était allée s'isoler pour téléphoner à une amie et j'en avais profité pour tenter de joindre Tyler, pour savoir s'il avait vu et ce qu'il avait compris de cette foutue photo. Il fallait que je lui explique. Mais bien entendu, il n'avait jamais décroché. Que ce soit au troisième ou au vingtième appel. J'avais donc passé l'après-midi pendu à mon téléphone, appelant mon (ex?) meilleur ami sans relâche tout en ignorant les appels de Posey et Holland. Je ne voulais pas avoir à m'expliquer, je n'arrivais même pas à comprendre moi-même alors bon...

La nuit dernière, j'avais fait cauchemars sur cauchemars, m'imaginant tantôt Tyler coucher avec Cynthia puis se tourner vers moi en me disant que tout était de ma faute, tantôt Britt m'annoncer qu'elle me quittait pour mon meilleur ami car c'était un bon coup et que, de toutes manière, j'avais demandé la pouf brune en mariage et que notre couple était donc brisé. Je n'avais pas arrêté de me réveiller, en sueur et au bord de la panique à cause de ces rêves stupides. Et lorsqu'était arrivé le matin, le stress de la journée à venir était à son maximum. Et j'avais eu raison d'avoir peur.

Déjà, quand j'étais arrivé dans le long couloir menant aux loges, j'avais croisé Arden et Melissa* qui s'étaient soudain arrêtées de discuter et m'avaient dépasser en me regardant bizarrement, avant de reprendre leur conversation en chuchotant vivement. Quelle discrétion. Cette situation s'était renouvelée plusieurs fois et j'avais fini par m'enfermer dans ma loge par peur de croiser Holland ou Posey. Au bout d'une demi heure, il avait fallu que je sorte, nous commencions le tournage, et j'avais été pris en charge par les maquilleurs qui, heureusement, n'avaient pas changé leur comportement envers moi. Ils avaient même réussi à me faire sourire avec leur commentaires stupides et salaces concernant leurs aventures torrides du week-end. Puis était arrivé le moment fatidique : celui du face à face avec Tyler. Nous devions tourner la scène que nous n'avions pas réussi à finir vendredi soir, et mon cœur s'était mis à battre à vive allure. J'aurais dû lui parler avant, lui dire ce qu'il s'était réellement passé. Mais c'était trop tard, et tout le monde avait pris place sur le plateau.

Je m'étais tordu le cou durant les indications de Russell pour tenter d'apercevoir Tyler qui manquait toujours à l'appel. J'avais beau chercher, je ne le voyais nulle part. Et puis un silence s'était soudain abattu sur le plateau et je m'étais retourné lentement pour voir Tyler avancer vers nous.

« Désolé, j'suis en r'tard » avait-il grommelé avant de prendre sa place à l'endroit que Russell lui indiquait, évitant de croiser mon regard mais aussi ceux des autres acteurs.

Puis nous avions commencé à tourner, et ce fut un des pires moments gênants de toute ma vie. Vous avez déjà essayé de parler à quelqu'un se trouvant en face de vous sans le regarder tout en faisant semblant de le regarder ? Et bien laissez moi vous dire que c'est horriblement difficile. Au début j'avais tenter de croiser son regard pour lui faire comprendre tout ce que je voulais lui dire par la simple pensée. Je n'aurais pas dû. Dès que ses yeux avaient accroché les miens, j'avais lu du mépris et de la douleur. C'était la première fois qu'il me fixait de la sorte, et je n'avais pas pu le supporter. Alors j'avais fait tout mon possible pour ne plus croiser ses yeux verts lourds de reproches. Et lorsqu'était enfin venue la pause, je m'étais précipité dans les toilettes, m'enfermant durant un bon quart d'heure. Et j'y étais toujours.

Je poussai à nouveau un long soupir et me relevai lentement en m'encourageant. Allez Dylan, c'était pas la mort, plus que quelques heures de supplice avant de pouvoir rentrer chez toi retrouver Britt. Cette pensée eut le don de me déprimer encore plus mais je finis tout de même pas sortir de la cabine pour regagner le plateau.

**POV Holland**

Je souris légèrement à Arden qui venait apparemment de dire quelque chose de drôle – je ne comprenais jamais l'humour de l'asiatique, mais j'imitai les autres pour faire tout comme – et je me détournai du petit groupe d'acteurs pour partir à la recherche de Dylan, qui avait décidé de se cacher dans les toilettes depuis un bon quart d'heure. Bon, à vrai dire, je le comprenais un peu, au vu des regard plus ou moins amicaux que l'équipe du tournage lui lançait. J'avais essayé de lui parler durant les petites pauses entre chaque scène mais il évitait tout le monde. Même moi ! _Mais où va le monde, je vous le demande_.

En me dirigeant vers les toilettes des hommes, je croisai Shelley qui en sortait. Je haussai un sourcil et elle en fit de même lorsque nous nous croisâmes. Bon, vous l'aurez compris, nous ne nous apprécions que moyennement. Je la trouvais narcissique et imbue de sa personne, et je savais d'après mes sources (comprenez : Ian) qu'elle n'en pensait pas moins de moi. Mais à vrai dire je m'en fichais royalement. Je n'avais même pas besoin de prétendre l'apprécier pour le tournage puisque mon personnage n'était pratiquement jamais avec elle. J'espérais tout de même secrètement que Jeff décide de mettre Lydia avec Stiles pour pouvoir être méchante avec elle tout en faisant semblant de jouer la comédie. Enfin bref, je m'étais un peu perdue dans mes réflexions et je faillis rentrer dans mon ami quand celui-ci se décida enfin à sortir des toilettes.

« Ah enfin, je te cherchais ! » lui dis-je tout en l'agrippant par le bras pour l'emmener dans un coin plus tranquille, sans oreille indiscrète. « On doit parler. »

« Mais on nous attend pour- » tenta-t-il.

« Et bien ils attendront. »

Il sembla capituler et je souris intérieurement. Il ne pouvait rien me refuser, c'était un fait. Je l'entraînai sur le plateau de la prochaine scène – celui de la maison des Hale – et vérifiai que personne n'était aux alentours avant de parler.

« Bon. Explique moi. » ordonnai-je d'un ton n'admettant pas la réplique. Il me fixa quelques secondes, semblant peser le pour et le contre, avant de soupirer et de se lancer.

« Samedi, Tyler s'est bourré la gueule parce que Brittany l'a largué. » Il attendit que je parle mais n'e recevant aucune réponse – les histoires de cœur de son meilleur ami ne m'intéressait pas spécialement – il continua. « Lorsque je l'ai retrouvé parmi la foule, il était en train de tripoter une fille sur la piste de danse. J'ai voulu qu'on rentre mais, je sais pas comment, on s'est retrouvé à amener la fille avec nous. »

« Celle de la photo. »

« Celle de la photo », confirma-t-il d'un air maussade.

« Alors ce qu'ils disent est vrai ? Vous avez couché avec cette mocheté ? »

« Non ! » s'empressa-t-il d'infirmer, et mon cœur put repartir normalement. Bien, c'était en partie ce que je voulais entendre. « Mais... »

Mon portable, que j'avais dans la main depuis le début, se mit à vibrer et je regardai d'un œil distrait le message que j'avais reçu. Ian. « Qu'est-ce-que vous foutez ? Tout le monde vous attend ! ». Je répondis rapidement – « Chez Derek. Ramène tes fesses et celles de Tyler. » – tout en encourageant Dylan à répondre.

« Mais ? »

Il hésita quelques instants avant de poursuivre.

« Mais, Tyler et elle ont fait des trucs dans la chambre quand j'essayais de me calmer dans la salle de bain. Je les ai interrompus avant qu'ils aillent trop loin, évidemment, et je l'ai foutue à la porte... mais elle a eut le temps de prendre une photo quand je la regardais pas. » finit-il en grimaçant.

« Et toi et Tyler ? » demandai-je posément, arrivant finalement au vrai sujet de notre conversation.

« Quoi, lui et moi ? »

« Vous avez... fait quelque chose ? » dis-je d'un ton innocent.

Il se mit à rougir et je sus que j'avais vu juste. Dès le début, je m'étais dit que ces deux là étaient bien trop proches pour que ça soit honnête. J'avais quelques fois tenté d'y faire allusion devant Dylan, mais celui-ci prenait tout le temps ça à la rigolade, en rajoutant même pour que ça paraisse absurde. Mais je voyais bien le changement qui s'opérait dans son regard lorsque son meilleur ami n'était pas loin : on avait l'impression qu'il s'illuminait, comme si Dylan rayonnait de l'intérieur. Et vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez, on « irradiait » pas comme il le faisait pour un simple meilleur ami. Non, il y avait plus. Alors j'avais accepté un rendez vous avec Tyler. Il était célibataire à ce moment là, cela va de soit. Je voulais savoir si cette... « étincelle » existait aussi chez lui.

Bon, notre rendez-vous ne s'étant pas super bien passé, je n'avais pas pu aller jusqu'au bout de mon enquête, mais j'avais cru apercevoir un soupçon d'adoration dans ses yeux lorsque j'avais abordé le sujet D.. Et depuis je m'étais tue, observant en silence le spectacle qu'ils m'offraient, spectacle qui allait largement dans le sens de mes conjectures. Et aujourd'hui, j'avais enfin la preuve de ce que supposais.

« Non, non. Non... Bien sûr que non. Je vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça. Je veux dire c'est... C'est mon meilleur ami et... » Il arrêta de balbutier en croisant mon regard sceptique, et le rouge de son visage augmenta d'un ton. Le vermeille lui allait à merveille**.

Il allait continuer à parler quand des bruits de pas derrière le décor l'interrompirent. Dylan me lança un regard interrogateur en levant un sourcil et je lui répondis en haussant les épaules. Puis Ian apparut, suivit de près pas un Tyler à l'air morose. Dès qu'il franchit les quelques marches menant au plateau et qu'il croisa enfin le regard plus que surpris de Dylan, il se figea et recula de quelques pas dans l'intention manifeste de fuir. Heureusement, Ian l'attrapa par le bras et le ramena parmi nous. Mon héro ! Ce dernier me lança un regard exaspéré et je souris innocemment. Que la fête commence...

* * *

* Oui oui, l'actrice qui fait Melissa s'appelle bien Melissa, y'a pas faute de ma part. Et Arden c'est Kira. Arden, Holland... Il nous reste plus qu'un fleuve et on sera au complet... Oui, c'était nul, mais j'aime bien xD

**Je fais des jeux de mots en anagramme sans m'en rendre compte.. C'est fou! =D

* * *

**Re!**

**Ouiii, alors vous allez me dire "Non mais c'est quoi cette fin de sadique, blabliblou et tout et tout". Vous avez tout à fait raison! Mais en fait, lorsque j'écris un chapitre, je commence par le début (narmol) et par la fin. Et j'essaie de relier les deux. Le soucis, c'est qu'avec ce chapitre, ça faisait beaucoup trop long. Du coup, j'ai coupé... J'aurais pu coupé autre part. Certes. Mais c'était plus marrant comme ça =DD Oui, je l'avoue, la sadicitude est une de mes passions ;)**

**Bref bref bref, qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre? Je sais pas vous, mais moi j'adore Holland =D J'aime bien le fait qu'elle aime presque personne à par Dylan et Ian. Je crois que je vais pousser un peu la relation Ialland, qu'en dites-vous?**

**Bon je me suis pas relue relue (la flemme et oui... Si quelqu'un est intéressé pour faire bêta, je ne dirais pas non) donc si y'a des fautes, faites les moi remarquer :)**

**Pour le prochain chapitre, il y aura bien sûr la fameuse conversation que vous attendez tous mais... Pas forcément comme vous l'espérez... Je vous laisse le suspense ;) **

**Ah oui, une dernière chose : Le chapitre 9 contiendra un Spoiler sur Under the Dome. Je sais pas si vous connaissez la série (si c'est pas le cas, allez vite la regarder!)... En tout cas je préfère prévenir maintenant ;)**

**Voilà je vous fais de gros poutous partout mes caribou-garous, en espérant vous lire dans les commentaires**

**Daelys, qui veux pas rentrer dans la région parisienne où il pleut... :'(**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour =)**

**Ralala, que demander de plus que cette pluie diluvienne? Le ciel gris/noir, cette fraîcheur automnale,  
cette envie de se suicider... Ca m'avait manqué!  
**

**Bref, revenons en à nos moutons! Bêêêh dans ce chapitre j'ai décidé de tenter un nouveau POV, vous m'direz ce que vous en pensez...  
si vous vous en rappelez... Vous comprendrez arrivées à la fin du chapitre 9...**

**Ah aussi, grande nouvelle, je vous présente la seule, l'unique, la génialissime... Catouchka! Qui a su corriger ce dernier chapitre :)  
Merci merci merci merci merci merci merciiii (j'arrête là parce que, faut pas qu'elle prenne la grosse tête tout de même!)  
**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture mes amies !  
(et amis? Je ne sais toujours pas... De toutes façons j'ai décidé que le féminin primait sur le masculin, donc voilà. Voilà!)**

**On se retrouve en bas ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

**POV Ian**

Je regardais alternativement Tyler et Dylan depuis une bonne minute déjà, mais personne ne semblait vouloir bouger. Tyler fixait un point à côté de son meilleur ami tandis que ce dernier l'observait, ouvrant et fermant la bouche comme s'il voulait parler mais qu'il se ravisait à chaque seconde.

Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé cette fameuse nuit. Tout ce dont j'étais à peu près certain, c'était que Tyler semblait dans la même ignorance que moi. Contrairement à Dylan.

Hier, après notre « découverte photographique », Tyler s'était isolé pendant une bonne heure. J'avais eu beau frapper à la porte, il m'avait ignoré. Lorsqu'il était enfin sorti, j'avais dû le harceler pour qu'il m'explique enfin ce que Dylan lui avait dit au téléphone - plus précisément : j'avais posé quelques questions, Holland l'avait harcelé. Il nous avait finalement avoué que Dylan lui avait menti. Il lui avait affirmé qu'il ne s'était rien passé d'exceptionnel. D'où le choc quand il avait vu la photo. Tyler avait eu l'air tellement désemparé que je lui avais proposé de rester chez moi pour la nuit. Bien sûr, il avait refusé. Holland et moi l'avions alors observé, vaguement inquiets, reprendre sa moto et sortir de mon allée pour rentrer chez lui.

Ce matin, je lui avais envoyé plusieurs textos, tous restés sans réponse. Lorsqu'il était enfin apparu sur le plateau, je m'étais fait la réflexion qu'il avait sûrement passé une très mauvaise soirée et une nuit encore plus exécrable pour avoir les traits aussi tirés et le teint aussi pâle. Je m'étais aussi demandé s'il avait pu, enfin, avoir une conversation avec son partenaire de galère mais, vu leurs échanges minimalistes durant le tournage des scènes et l'air catastrophé de Dylan, j'avais ma réponse.

Et voilà que je me retrouvais dans une situation plus que délicate, chargé de faire l'intermédiaire entre ces deux-là. Je lançai un regard légèrement énervé à Holland qui se trouvait à quelques pas de nous. Celle-ci me fit un sourire d'excuses avant d'observer à nouveau les deux hommes. C'est alors que Dylan se décida enfin à parler.

« Écoute Ty', c'est pas c'que tu p- »

Il s'interrompit brusquement lorsque Tyler braqua son regard sur lui. Dire que ce regard était furieux serait un euphémisme. Notez qu'on pouvait le comprendre : pile le genre de phrase à ne pas dire dans ce type de situation. Peu disposé à stagner entre le marteau et l'enclume, je fis discrètement quelques pas en arrière et rejoignis Holland. Celle-ci les fixait dans l'attente manifeste d'une confrontation. On aurait pu croire qu'elle regardait un film particulièrement palpitant. Je roulais des yeux et elle me gratifia de son air « Bah quoi ? Faut bien profiter, non ? Au fait, t'aurais pas du pop corn ? »

En voyant Dylan s'approcher lentement de Tyler, je pris la décision d'attraper le bras de Holland et de la tirer vers l'arrière du décor. Elle protesta tout d'abord vivement mais arrêta de rechigner lorsque je posai un doigt sur mes lèvres et un autre sur les siennes, lui intimant de garder le silence. Je collai alors mon oreille contre le mur en carton épais qui nous séparait des deux gus. Je la vis sourire du coin de l'œil et, rejetant sa chevelure rousse en arrière, elle m'imita.

Les premières secondes nous n'entendîmes que le son de nos respirations puis :

« Faut vraiment que je t'explique Ty'. »

La voix tremblante de Dylan accompagnait des bruits de pas. Il tentait sûrement de s'approcher un peu plus de Tyler.

« Oui, vas-y. Explique moi donc. » La voix claqua dans l'air, sarcastique. La froideur du ton me donna presque envie de me cacher dans un trou de souris. Pauvre Dylan. Les bruits de pas cessèrent immédiatement. La voix continua « Dis moi pourquoi y'avait une fille avec nous samedi soir alors que tu m'as juré qu'il ne s'était rien passé. Vas-y, dis moi ! »

Dylan mit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

« Je te jure qu'il ne s'est rien passé. (…) Ou presque. Trois fois rien ! » ajouta-t-il précipitamment, sa voix partant dans les aigus. Puis il se tut encore quelques instants et j'en profitai pour jeter un œil vers Holland à mes côtés. Elle se rongeait les ongles, les yeux écarquillés par le stress. En voilà une qui devait se mordre les doigts – au sens strict comme au figuré – d'avoir provoqué cette situation.

« Accouche Dylan ou je te jure que ça va mal se passer. »

« Oui. Oui. (…) Tu l'as draguée quand tu dansais, t'étais complètement bourré et t'as voulu la ramener à la maison. Enfin, chez toi. Et je t'ai laissé faire, je me disais que que... que ça te changerait les idées après ton problème avec Brittany... » Il semblait supplier Tyler, l'implorant de croire en ses bonnes intentions.

Nous entendîmes Tyler commencer à parler mais Dylan l'en empêcha.

« Oui je sais, t'emmener en boîte et de te laisser picoler c'était peut-être pas l'idéal mais- »

« Qu'est-ce-qu'il s'est passé ensuite ? Pourquoi je suis à poil sur cette putain de photo, bordel de merde, alors qu'il ne s'est soi-disant « Rien passé » ? » On pouvait discerner, dans son ton, les guillemets encadrant les derniers mots.

« Eh bien, je vous ai laissés seuls tous les deux pendant quoi, cinq minutes ? Pas plus ! Et quand je suis revenu vous étiez en train de... » Il laissa sa phrase en suspens et je me rapprochai davantage du mur, comme si c'était encore possible, pour ne pas en perdre une miette. Une vraie commère...

« En train de ? »

« Elle te suçait ! Voilà ! » lança Dylan, comme pour s'en débarrasser. Bon, au moins, c'était dit. « Et c'est là que j'ai fini par réagir. Je lui ai demandé de partir mais elle voulait plutôt que je... participe. » Malgré la tension générée par la situation, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire au ton employé par Dylan. on imaginait très bien sa grimace à l'évocation de cette idée. « Elle m'a enlevé ma chemise, elle était tellement speed qu'elle a arraché plusieurs boutons ! On peut dire que tu l'avais bien chauffée, aussi. On a presque failli se battre mais j'ai quand même réussi à la foutre dehors à coups de pieds au cul. Cette salope a profité du moment où je m'apprêtais à t'aider à te relever pour prendre une photo et voilà. »

Silence.

« J'ai eu Brittany au téléphone. » lança Tyler, changeant totalement de sujet.

« Quoi ? » fit Dylan, aussi perdu que nous.

« Et tu sais ce qu'elle m'a dit ? »

« J- »

« Elle m'a dit qu'elle était heureuse pour moi, qu'elle l'avait toujours su. » Il se stoppa quelques secondes puis prenant une voix de crécelle, dans une tentative d'imitation de son ex-copine : « ''S_on regard sur toi ne trompait pas, Ty_'' (…) Pourquoi crois-tu qu'elle m'a dit ça Dylan ? Hein ? »

« Euh, tu- »

« Je suis pas pédé, Dylan. » Il cracha ces mots sur un ton venimeux. Je n'avais jamais entendu Tyler parler comme ça, et j'étais totalement désolé pour Dylan qu'il en fasse l'expérience. « Il me semblait que toi non plus d'ailleurs. »

« Je ne le suis pas ! »

« Est-ce-que tu te rends compte que c'est de ta faute si elle m'a quitté ? » continua-t-il en ignorant totalement la remarque que Dylan s'était empressé de faire dès que Tyler lui en avait laissé l'occasion. « Elle m'a largué parce qu'elle pensait, non pardon, parce qu'elle était certaine que je tenais plus à toi qu'à elle. Que j'en pinçais pour toi, bordel ! » Il y eut un bruit sourd, comme si quelqu'un venait de frapper un mur ou quelque chose du genre.

« Calme toi Tyler... »

« Que je me calme ? C'est une blague ? » A nouveau ce bruit, plus un autre, comme du verre brisé. « Tu viens de gâcher ma vie et tu veux que je me calme ? »

« Écoute Ty', je m'excuse pour la photo, je te jure que je vais faire le nécessaire pour- »

« Je m'en balance de cette putain de photo. Elle a été photoshopée, elle vaut que dalle. »

« Mais alors pourquoi t- »

« Tu m'as menti, Dylan. » La voix de Tyler venait de descendre de plusieurs octaves d'un coup et il semblait abattu. « Et tu as foutu en l'air mon couple. Je veux plus te voir. »

« Quoi ? »

« J'me tire. »

« Mais- Attends ! Tyler ! Tyler ! »

**POV Holland**

Les pas de Tyler longèrent le mur derrière lequel nous nous trouvions et nous le vîmes surgir du plateau quelques secondes plus tard. Il ne nous adressa qu'un bref coup d'œil avant de sortir d'un pas décidé. Mais malgré la rapidité de la chose, je remarquai ses poings se serrant sporadiquement. La douleur faisait briller ses yeux.

Ian et moi échangeâmes un long regard avant qu'il ne hoche la tête et se mette à courir après son ami. Je passai une main dans mes cheveux et soufflai un bon coup. _Bien, allons-y_. Je montai les quelques marches menant à Dylan et le trouvai les bras ballants et le regard vide. Un tic agitait sa paupière gauche et il ne réagit pas lorsque je m'approchai de lui pour lui poser une main, que j'espérais réconfortante, sur l'épaule. Et ben... On n'était pas dans la merde !

*****[...]*****

**POV Dylan**

Je mis environ le double du temps habituel pour rentrer chez moi. Je m'étais perdu à trois reprises dans des ruelles que je connaissais pourtant par cœur. La conversation que j'avais eue avec mon meil-.. avec Tyler - m'avait fait l'effet d'un coup de poignard et depuis, j'avais l'impression d'étouffer. Comme si l'eau d'un torrent me frappait perpétuellement la cage thoracique. Je soupirai longuement en ouvrant ma porte et hésitai quelques instants à me rendre directement dans ma chambre pour éviter tout contact humain. Je me ravisai lorsque j'entendis le son de touches de clavier que l'on maltraite. En suivant le bruit, je tombai sans surprise sur Britt dans le salon, face à l'ordinateur. Elle se tourna vers moi en m'entendant arriver et me sourit légèrement. Je mis du temps à lui répondre j'avais l'impression qu'un siècle s'était écoulé depuis que ses lèvres s'étaient étirées ainsi pour la dernière fois. Du moins lorsqu'elle me regardait.

« Tu rentres tôt ! Ta journée s'est bien passée ? » me demanda-t-elle presque joyeusement.

« Hm... » fut la seule réponse que je pus donner. Je me vautrai sur un fauteuil, attrapant le magazine people d'aujourd'hui qui traînait sur la table basse, espérant qu'elle comprenne que je n'avais aucune envie de discuter.

« Moi j'ai toujours pas de nouvelles pour la suite de la saison 2. » Bon, soit le message n'était pas passé, soit elle s'en foutait royalement. Je penchai pour la seconde solution. Elle fit pivoter le fauteuil du bureau pour être face à moi. « Je sais pas si j'ai envie que mon personnage revienne... J'ai déjà pas mal de boulot avec Disney... »

« C'est pas mal d'avoir un contrat dans une série » m'obligeai-je à répondre. Pour une fois qu'elle semblait de bonne humeur, je n'allais pas tout gâcher, j'en avais assez fait aujourd'hui. « T'as forcément du boulot pendant pas mal de semaines. Surtout que la tienne commence à bien marcher. Mais je pense que- »

« … Que ? Que quoi ? … Dylan ? »

Je ne répondis pas. Pas vraiment par choix, mais surtout parce que ma gorge s'était nouée. Je venais de tomber sur un des articles du torchon que je tenais entre les mains. Et je ne pus empêcher mes yeux de le parcourir vivement.

**«_ Le sterek, enfin une réalité ?_**

**_Depuis dimanc__he, des milliers de fans de la série Teen Wolf ont défilé sur la page twitter d'une jeune femme ayant passé la soirée avec les deux jeunes acteurs. Dylan O'brien et Tyler Hoechlin ont été aperçus dans une boîte de nuit samedi soir et auraient apparemment passé la nuit en charmante compagnie__1__. Ces jeunes comédiens n'ont jamais hésité à déployer tout leur charme pour attirer de plus en plus de fans, créant ainsi le « sterek__2 __», néologisme formé à partir des prénoms de leurs personnages dans la série : Stiles et Derek. Mais le jeu ne supplanterait-il pas la réalité ? C'est ce que nous laisse penser cette photo, montrant les __deux hommes... dans une position ne laissant que peu de place à l'imagination ! Auraient-ils dépassé le cap de l'amitié pour partager les mêmes draps ? D'autant plus qu'aucun démenti n'a, __jusqu'à ce jour__, été publié... A suivre _! »**

L'article continuait sur la page suivante, évoquant à grand renfort de photos et de dessins le couple que nous avions créé de toutes pièces. Et, parmi les « pièces à conviction » que les journalistes avaient récupérées, trônait la fameuse photo dont ils parlaient tous. Je la fixai quelques secondes, tentant d'identifier des traces de retouches. Et, en effet, mon dos y était parfaitement lisse alors que j'avais en réalité une belle cicatrice au niveau de l'omoplate. Cicatrice qui était généralement effacée sur les images et vidéos publiées. La fille avait même cru bon d'enlever mes grains de beauté, pourtant nombreux. Enfin, les yeux de Tyler étaient beaucoup trop verts pour que cela soit naturel.

Hélas, même trafiquée, l'image nous montrait bien, lui et moi, dans une situation qui ne devrait pas être. Holland avait bien proposé l'idée de désamorcer la rumeur en programmant une interview interview pour faire croire à une nouvelle mise en scène d'un « sterek » en bonne et due forme. Malheureusement, même en supposant que cette manœuvre fonctionne, cette photo m'aura en fin de compte fait perdre mon meilleur ami.

N'entendant plus aucun bruit dans la pièce, je levai les yeux du journal et croisai le regard fuyant de Britt. Et alors le désarroi laissa place à la colère.

« Pourquoi tu dis rien ? » demandai-je, énervé par son manque de réaction.

Surprise par mon ton froid, elle releva la tête et me fixa, attendant la suite. Ce qui m'agaça encore plus. Elle ne pouvait plus me faire croire qu'elle n'était pas au courant. Pas quand l'évidence s'affichait sous nos yeux.

« Qu'est-ce-qui va pas chez toi bordel ? » Je jetai le magasine violemment sur la table, me relevai et m'éloignai d'elle, faisant des allées et retours dans la pièce. « Pourquoi est-ce-que tu dis jamais rien ? Tu sais... Tu sais que je rêve de quelqu'un d'autre et tu te tais. Putain tu vois une photo me montrant dans ce qui semble être une partie à trois et tu fais comme si de rien n'était. T'attends quoi pour me gueuler dessus ? Que je baise quelqu'un devant toi ? »

J'avais crié les derniers mots et l'écho de ma voix me vrillait les tympans. Je regrettais déjà de m'être énervé, surtout que je n'en avais pas le droit. Mais voilà, c'est elle qui aurait dû gueuler. C'est moi qui devais m'en prendre plein la tronche. Quelqu'un devait me remettre la tête à l'endroit, m'empêcher de faire ces conneries, m'empêcher de laisser mon esprit divaguer vers ces fantasmes extrêmes et obsessionnels. Mais j'avais l'impression de faire face à une statue. Pas d'émotions. Si, même ma copine – ma copine bordel ! – ne réagissait pas à ça, comment vouliez-vous que je fasse pour me sortir de là ?

« Tu as couché avec lui ? »

Cette phrase eut le don de me stopper net dans la diatribe que je me préparais à sortir.

« Quoi ? »

« Est-ce-que tu as couché avec Tyler ? Ou avec la pute de la photo ? »

J'en eus le souffle coupé. Britt n'était jamais vulgaire. Ou très rarement, et jamais quand elle s'adressait à quelqu'un. Surtout à moi. Si ma réponse restait bloquée dans ma gorge c'était, par dessus tout, à cause de ce regard. Tellement furieux. Tellement jaloux. Et j'avais beau m'en vouloir de provoquer chez elle une telle réaction, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'en être heureux. Et de m'en vouloir d'en être heureux. Putain que ma vie était compliquée.

« Non. Non, bien sûr que non. » finis-je par répondre. « Il ne s'est rien passé... Je ne te tromperais jamais ma chérie. » ajoutai-je après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

Elle partit d'un léger rire, mais aucune joie n'y était perceptible. Je frissonnai.

« Arrête de mentir Dylan, je sais très bien que si t'avais pu te faire ton meilleur ami tu l'aurais fait, et qu'importe le fait qu'on soit ensemble. » Devant mon air hébété, elle soupira. « Me prends pas pour une conne, s'il-te-plaît. » Elle leva la main pour m'empêcher de parler. « Je sais très bien de quoi tu rêves la nuit. Si tu crois que j'ai gobé ton mensonge la dernière fois, tu te trompes, et lourdement. Ça fait des mois que ça dure. Certaines fois, je suis obligée de te réveiller pour que tu arrêtes de murmurer son prénom en gémissant. »

Un lourd silence suivit ses paroles et je sentis mon visage brûler de honte. Elle savait. Et depuis le début. Mais pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? Pourquoi nous avoir laissés dans cette situation de non-dits ? Comment avait-elle pu le supporter ? Je m'imaginai un instant à sa place et grimaçai de colère. Si je l'avais entendu prononcer un autre nom que le mien en dormant, j'aurais explosé de rage. Elle dut suivre le cheminement de mes pensées car elle soupira de nouveau, lissa sa jupe et se leva pour venir se poster à quelques mètres de moi.

« Je t'aime Dylan. » J'ouvris les yeux en grand sous la surprise de cette déclaration. Bien sûr que je le savais mais, ni elle ni moi, n'étions du genre à le dire à voix haute. « Voilà pourquoi je n'ai rien dit. Je... Je voulais te garder près de moi. J'veux dire... on est bien ensemble, non ? Avant qu'on arrête de se comporter comme un couple, on était bien. Tu m'aimes n'est-ce pas ?

Cette question me prit de court mais je ne tardai pas à répondre sous son regard insistant.

« Oui, bien sûr. Bien sûr que je t'aime, Britt. »

Elle me sourit, cette fois plus sincèrement, et s'approcha de moi pour s'arrêter à moins d'un mètre.

« Bien. Tu vois ? Je sais bien que si tu es attiré par un mec, je ne peux pas lutter. Et encore moins si ce mec c'est Tyler » ajouta-t-elle en roulant des yeux, ironique. « Ce n'est qu'une passade Dylan... J'veux dire, faut être honnête, toi et Tyler ? Ensemble ? Cette histoire de Sterek vous est montée à la tête.» finit-elle dans un petit rire.

Malgré son attitude presque désinvolte, je sentais comme une question sous-jacente. Son regard était presque suppliant. Elle voulait tellement croire à ce qu'elle disait. Elle voulait croire en nous. Et je le voulais aussi. Alors je hochai la tête lentement.

Ce simple geste parut lui suffire car elle vint se coller à mon torse, enroulant ses bras autour de ma taille. J'enfouis une de mes mains dans ses longs cheveux blonds et posai mes lèvres sur le haut de son crâne en un léger baiser. Elle releva la tête vers mon visage et je fis ce qu'elle attendait de moi : je me penchai et nos bouches se rencontrèrent à mi chemin. Elle ferma directement les yeux en soupirant d'aise et je me laissai aller. Après tout, c'était avec elle que je devais être. Avec elle que j'allais être, décidai-je soudain. Elle était parfaite, et malgré mes conneries, elle m'aimait. Que pouvais-je réellement demander de plus ?

Je laissai glisser ma main de sa nuque vers le bas de son dos et elle gémit en se collant un peu plus à moi. Ses doigts vinrent accrocher ma nuque pour approfondir notre baiser et je la laissai faire de bonne grâce. Cela faisait trop longtemps que je ne m'étais pas senti comme ça. Désiré. Et j'en avais besoin, là, tout de suite. Besoin de sentir un corps brûlant et gémissant entre mes bras, besoin de trembler d'un désir partagé. Et, plus simplement, besoin de réconfort. C'est avec cette pensée tourbillonnant dans ma tête que je pris fermement Britt par les hanches, la surélevant légèrement pour qu'elle puisse entourer ma taille de ses jambes. Je la plaquai durement contre la porte de notre chambre. Son gémissement, mélange de plaisir et de douleur, alla se perdre en moi. Cette brutalité, étonnante de ma part, ne sembla pas la gêner outre mesure car elle attrapa la main qui malmenait une de ses fesses pour la glisser entre ses cuisses écartées. Et lorsque je commençai à masser son sexe à travers son sous-vêtement humide, ses gémissements se transformèrent en râles de plaisir et notre baiser devint clairement sexuel. Elle fit aller et venir sa langue entre mes lèvres, comme si elle faisait l'amour à ma bouche. Et mon excitation monta encore d'un cran.

Je tournai alors la poignée de la porte et nous nous engouffrâmes dans la chambre pour nous jeter sur le lit. Rapidement, nos vêtements ne furent plus de la partie et seuls nos gémissements et soupirs se firent entendre dans l'appartement.

Nous baisâmes toute la nuit, et pas une seule fois le visage d'un autre ne fit irruption dans mes pensées.

**Fin**

* * *

**Mdrr j'rigole me frappez pas xD Quoi c'est pas drôle? Mais si mais si =)**

**Alors là, avouez que vous vous attendiez pas à cette fin de chapitre hein ;)  
Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça reste un Dyler. Il y aura tout de même une scène Dyler, même s'ils doivent pas finir ensemble...  
AAAh stop! Pas les tomates, j'vous ai déjà dit que j'aimais pas ça! ;)**

**Non, plus sérieusement, qu'en avez vous pensé? **  
**Comment imaginez vous la suite? **  
**Putain d'bordel de merde comment ils vont pouvoir se sortir de cette merde? (ouais, j'suis vénère moi aussi!) **  
**Vont-il pouvoir redevenir amis? **  
**Le Ialland va-t-il jouer un rôle important dans ce rabibochage? **  
**Britt va-t-elle mourir dans d'atroces souffrance pour ne plus être un obstacle ?**

**Tant de questions sans réponse...**

**Je vous invite à laisser vos commentaires ci-dessous, et je verrai ce que je peux faire  
pour améliorer leur relation... Non non, ce n'est absolument pas du chantage! ;)**

**Bisou les caribou-garous, j'vous kiffe! Ouaich!**

**Daelys**


	10. Chapter 10

Bon. Alors, quelques **in**fos IMPORTANTES (si si) avant le chapitre:

Déjà, bonsouaaar =D  
Comment allez vous? Moi ça va tranquillou, je commence légèrement à appréhender la rentrée, j'espère que mes élèves vont être sympathoche ;)

Ensuite, je vous avais proposé un **Ialland**, qui ne va malheureusement pas franchement être exploité. Je m'explique : 1) je dois dès à présent préparer mes cours pour le 1er septembre, donc je peux pas écrire tout le temps. 2) Ça sent la fin mes caribous, et oui, UAEPSA va bientôt se terminer et je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder sur ce couple sinon je n'aurais jamais fini avant un mois. 3)... euh non y'a pas de trois, mais j'aime bien =D

Après, je voulais remercier **TWfan**, j'ai oublié au chapitre précédent, et comme je ne peux pas te contacter (mais quelle idée d'être un guest!), ça m'embêtais un peu. Bref, oui, j'ai trouvé un peu bizarre que tu me dises que t'avais hâte de lire la suite alors qu'elle était déjà publié mais tu m'as bien fait rire xD (et, je l'avoue, ça m'est déjà arrivé -_-) Merci pour ton soutien!

De plus, vous remarquerez que la **photo** est enfin là =D Voui voui, même si ff a eu du mal à la charger... Merci à **Sir Crowley!**

Enfin (bon, elle nous casse les bonbons celle-là, OUI JE SAIS MAIS VOILA JE DIS CE QUE JE VEUX... Pardon.), pour ceux qui lisent **Back in Time**. Je suis extrêmement honteuse de vous dire que, malgré tous vos commentaires super sympa et tout et tout, la suite tardera vraiment à venir. En fait, j'ai trop de fics en cours et j'aimerai en finir au moins une. Et étant donné que je vais être vraiment très prise cette année... Vous me comprenez. Donc voilà, vraiment désolée =/

Euh... Je crois que c'est bon... Concernant ce chapitre, il fut compliqué à écrire étant donné que c'est une sorte de chapitre de transition et que j'ai souvent changé d'avis au cours de celui-ci. Je tiens à remercier de tout mon petit coeur poilu Cathouchka qui m'aide énormément dans la rédaction des chapitres, que ce soit pour les tournures de phrase ou bien dans les dates de publication. Oui, oui, si vous avez un chapitre par semaine c'est grâce à elle, louez ses louanges. Je vous l'ordonne!

Voilou mes caribous au sucre de canne, je crois que j'ai tout dis, j'espère que ça vous plaira... Je n'en doute pas vu ce qu'il s'y passe ;)

On se retrouve en bas! Bonne lecture!

* * *

**POV Tyler**

Un mois. Ça faisait un putain de mois que notre dispute avait eu lieu. Et depuis, nous n'avions pas parlé, sauf en de rares – trop rares – occasions, et toujours pour le boulot. Bien sûr, tout était de ma faute. Je l'avais cherché. C'était moi qui l'avais envoyé chier lorsqu'il était venu m'expliquer ce qui s'était passé. Mais comme un con, je l'avais rejeté. Et pas qu'un peu. Maintenant, je ne pouvais que me repasser la scène en boucle je m'imaginais sortant d'autres phrases, agissant différemment. Malheureusement quoi que je puisse ressasser, ça ne changerait plus rien. J'avais tout fait foirer, comme d'habitude. Je ne pouvais rien réparer. Pourtant, sur le moment, j'avais eu mes raisons pour réagir comme je l'avais fait. De très bonnes raisons. Enfin, c'est ce que je m'étais dit...

Le dimanche après-midi en sortant de chez Ian, lorsque j'étais rentré chez moi, déprimé par le mensonge de Dylan et me posant mille et une questions, j'avais eu le « plaisir » de trouver un nombre inimaginable de messages sur mon répondeur. Au moins trois d'entre eux étaient de Brittany. Elle insistait pour que je la rappelle.

J'avais saisi le téléphone d'une main tremblante et dû m'y prendre à deux fois avant de composer correctement son numéro. J'avais prié pour qu'elle ne réponde pas. Je préférais parler à son répondeur plutôt que d'entendre sa voix. J'avais peur de ce que je pourrais y discerner. Des reproches ? De la peine ? Du dégoût ? Mais j'avais prié en vain car elle avait décroché dès la quatrième sonnerie.

« Tyler. »

Impossible de deviner de quelle humeur elle était.

« Brittany. » J'avais fait une pause, espérant qu'elle prenne la parole. Mais comme je n'entendais rien au bout du fil, j'avais poursuivi. « Tu.. Tu vas bien ? »

« J'ai vu la photo. »

Ok... Au moins, on tournait pas autour du pot.

« Oui je... Je viens aussi de la voir. Mais j- »

« Je suis heureuse pour toi. » me coupa-t-elle.

« ... »

J'avais été incapable de sortir la moindre phrase celle de Brittany m'ayant totalement perturbé. Contente pour moi ? Mais de quoi ? Elle avait dû sentir ma confusion car elle avait ajouté :

« Toi et Dylan... Je le savais. »

Comprenant enfin ce dont elle parlait, j'avais énergiquement protesté « Quoi ? Mais (...) Mais non, pas du tout ! On n'est pas ensemble ! Cette photo, je sais pas ce que c'est, mais je t'assure que c'est pas c'que tu crois »

« Tyler. Arrête. (...) Toi comme moi savons très bien ce qu'il en est. J'ai vu comment vous agissez lorsque vous êtes ensemble. Son regard sur toi ne trompe personne Ty'.»

« Son regard ? Quel regard !» J'essayai de me remémorer sa façon de me regarder, mais j'avais beau y réfléchir comme un forcené, je ne voyais rien de bizarre. Quand il me regardait, il me regardait, point barre.

« Le regard qu'il pose sur toi. Chaque regard qu'il a pour toi. »

« Je comprends pas... » Je m'étais senti totalement perdu, envahi par l'impression que mon cerveau tournait au ralenti. J'avais compris qu'elle était en train de me dire quelque chose d'important, je le savais. Mais malgré ça je ne saisissais pas le sens caché – du moins, pour moi – de sa phrase.

« Écoute Tyler.., » je l'avais entendue soupirer et je l'imaginais presque passer une main dans ses cheveux, tic qu'elle avait toujours lorsqu'une conversation la stressait. « C'est pour ça que je suis partie, tu le sais très bien. »

« Mais non justement je sais pas ! » Et puis, tout d'un coup, une illumination. « À cause de Dylan ? »

« Bien sûr... » Son ton, jusque là neutre, était devenu hésitant. « Alors... tu n'avais vraiment pas compris ? »

«Mais non, enfin ! Comment voulais-tu que je comprenne ?! » Je faisais les cent pas, ma main libre s'agitant dans les airs, vivement. « Putain je croyais qu-que c'était parce que tu voulais des enfants et moi pas. Comment j'aurais pu... Putain tu m'as quitté parce que tu croyais que je baisais mon meilleur pote ?! » J'étais abasourdi. Les mots avaient fui ma bouche sans que je puisse les retenir. À voix haute, cette idée paraissait encore plus stupide.

« Non, bien sûr que non... C'est plus complexe que ça !» Elle semblait troublée par ma réaction et la tournure qu'avait prise notre conversation. Apparemment ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait prévu en me demandant de l'appeler. « Et ne sois pas vulgaire, tu sais que je n'aime pas ça. »

J'avais pitoyablement bafouillé « Je dis c'que j'veux, Brittany. Bordel, et puis j'suis pas une putain de tafiole ! » Je savais que j'étais en train de hurler main je m'en foutais totalement. Comment... Comment pouvait-elle croire...

« J'ai jamais dit ça Ty'... » Brittany avait ce ton. Vous savez celui qu'on emploie pour raisonner les tarés. Et ça m'avait rendu encore plus furieux.

« Alors tu voulais dire quoi ? » avais-je craché.

« Écoute... J'ai vu qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous- »

« Mais y'a que dalle entre nous ! » Il fallait qu'elle comprenne bordel ! Qu'elle m'écoute! J'étais pas pédé, merde !

« -et je voulais pas être un obstacle. » avait-elle continué, m'ignorant royalement.

« Mais... »

« Je dois te laisser, Marc m'appelle. On se voit bientôt. »

Et elle avait raccroché. J'étais resté plusieurs longues minutes l'appareil collé à mon oreille, dans l'incapacité totale de faire le moindre geste tandis que notre conversation repassait en boucle dans ma tête. Alors tout ça... tout ça c'était de « sa » faute ? J'avais fini par m'asseoir, les yeux toujours dans le vide. Toute cette merde... J'avais perdu ma copine parce que mon meilleur ami... me regardait d'un drôle d'air ? Non... Impossible... C'était mon meilleur ami... Et pourtant... Des images de la veille m'étaient revenues. Pourquoi m'aurait-il menti s'il n'y avait pas eu... autre chose ? Et si... Et s'il s'était vraiment passé quelque chose ? Mon cœur s'était emballé à cette idée et j'avais dû prendre de longues inspirations pour parvenir me calmer.

Je n'avais pas réussi à dormir de la nuit. Les seules fois où le sommeil me gagnait, je me réveillais en sursaut au bout de quelques minutes, gémissant et en sueur, des souvenirs du week-end me harcelant. À chaque réveil le doute et la colère m'envahissaient. J'avais fini par me lever, n'ayant plus aucun espoir de me rendormir. J'étais allé examiner la fameuse photo sur internet. Peut-être qu'en la regardant assez longtemps, la mémoire allait me revenir. Évidemment, ça n'avait rien donné de ce côté là.

En revanche, certains détails m'avaient frappé. Déjà, mes yeux avaient manifestement été trafiqués – quelle idée stupide de les faire étinceler ainsi, on n'était pas dans Twilight ! Et puis, le dos de Dylan était lisse comme une peau de bébé... Alors que je savais très bien que ce n'était pas le cas. Je le connaissais assez pour savoir que son dos était parsemé de grains de beauté et qu'une cicatrice soulignait une de ses omoplates. Et là, j'avais eu envie de hurler de rage. Contre Dylan mais surtout contre moi-même. Pourquoi étais-je en mesure de me rappeler les moindres détails du dos de ce mec ? Je n'étais même pas capable de le faire pour Brittany... Ses mots étaient alors venus danser dans ma tête, comme pour me narguer. _J'ai vu qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous... _

Un peu plus tard, j'avais appelé mon avocat. Il attendait mon appel et m'avait assuré que je n'avais rien à craindre il allait s'occuper de tout, le matin même. Apparemment, le fait que la photo ait été retouchée annihilait tout argument en faveur de cette prétendue partie triangulaire. Je lui avais fait confiance et m'étais préparé rapidement pour le boulot. J'étais en retard, mais à vrai dire, j'en avais rien eu à foutre.

Lorsque j'avais croisé le regard paniqué et coupable de celui que j'avais considéré comme mon meilleur pote, ma colère n'avait pu qu'enfler. Le fait qu'il commence par « _c'est pas ce que tu crois_ » n'avait rien arrangé, moi-même ayant utilisé l'expression la veille, pour me justifier auprès de Brittany, avec le succès que l'on connaît !

Malgré tout, je l'avais écouté me raconter la soirée. Jusqu'au bout. Mais pendant qu'il décrivait la scène de la boîte de nuit, un flash était venu m'éblouir la rétine. Je m'étais revu, littéralement collé à Dylan, écrasant cette fille entre nous, désirant... quelque chose... que je pouvais clairement pas formuler mais qu'il était impensable de... Le dégoût, la peur, m'avaient submergé. Comment... Comment avais-je pu envisager de faire... ça ? C'était impossible, incompréhensible ! Alors, impitoyable, je l'avais rejeté, violemment. Pourtant au fond de moi, j'avais su que j'agissais mal, très mal. Surtout lorsque j'avais lu la peine, le désespoir dans ses yeux. Mais j'avais préféré jouer le connard, le mec incapable de prendre ses responsabilités, incapable de reconnaître qu'il y avait probablement plus que de l'amitié entre nous. C'était beaucoup plus facile ainsi, et j'avais su que Dylan n'oserait pas m'avouer ce que je venais de comprendre.

Après cette dispute, je l'avais ignoré à chaque fois que nous nous croisions. Les premiers jours, il semblait défait, désemparé, tentant de croiser mon regard. Mais je n'avais pas cédé, allant même jusqu'à le rabaisser à chaque occasion. J'étais pitoyable. Je le savais. Ma colère se nourrissait d'elle-même alimentée par mes frustrations. Finalement, Dylan avait fini par abandonner. Et bien sûr, je m'étais dit que c'était beaucoup mieux ainsi.

Et puis un jour, il y avait eu... **ça**. Au début je n'avais prêté volontairement aucune attention au comportement de Dylan. A vrai dire, j'avais été tellement infect avec lui que les seuls moments durant lesquels je le voyais étaient les scènes que nous étions obligés de tourner ensemble. Et encore , j'avais vaguement l'impression qu'il s'était arrangé avec le scénariste pour qu'on en ait le moins possible dans la saison 4, en plus il m'évitait autant que nos obligations envers la série le lui permettaient. Ça m'arrangeait bien, étant donné que je n'arrivais pas à poser mes yeux sur lui sans que la colère et la honte ne reviennent.

Enfin bref, les premières fois je n'avais pas franchement écouté les messes basses que les gens faisaient lors des passages de Dylan. Aucune envie d'entendre à nouveau des conneries concernant une possible relation entre lui et moi. Et puis, les murmures avaient commencé à devenir des sourires, et les sourires des rires. Alors j'avais tendu l'oreille, surtout lorsque j'avais vu Dylan répondre à ces chuchotements par un clin d'œil. Et c'est lorsqu'un jour il était arrivé sur le plateau en retard, ébouriffé, sans passer par la case maquillage, que j'avais compris. Sur son cou s'étalait une belle marque violacée. Un suçon. Un putain de suçon. Et en regardant mieux on pouvait deviner la trace résiduelle d'un second ! Russell l'avait engueulé et il était parti les faire camoufler sous les rires et les applaudissements de l'équipe de tournage. Et moi j'étais resté comme un con, les yeux écarquillés, me demandant si j'étais dans un cauchemar.

Ma copine venait de se barrer par sa faute et lui, tout ce qu'il trouvait à faire, c'était de se ramener avec des suçons dans le cou ? C'était une blague ?

Et c'était là que j'avais commencé à m'intéresser aux petits détails auxquels je ne portais plus attention. J'avais donc pu observer que Britt traînait fréquemment autour du plateau et près de la loge de Dylan. Et souvent, je les perdais de vue lorsqu'ils passaient à proximité d'un coin sombre. Comme au début de leur relation. D'après les remarques de l'équipe, ces visites dataient du surlendemain de notre dispute. Juste après la publication de la photo. Alors quoi, ça l'excitait, Britt, d'imaginer son mec la tromper ? Je savais que je devenais carrément pathétique, mais impossible de faire autrement. Les voir afficher leur amour à tout va commençait à me faire relativement chier. Que voulaient-ils donc prouver au reste du monde ?

**POV Holland**

Je fixai le vide à côté de moi. J'imaginais que je m'adressais à une certaine fausse blonde aux cheveux longs et au regard bovin.

« Ne prends pas ce ton avec moi, Malia. Je fais ce que je peux. » En claquant la langue sur mon palais, je rejetai mes cheveux en arrière d'un mouvement souple et me tournai vers Ian. « Bon. Qu'est-ce-qu'on fait? »

Il me rendit mon regard ennuyé, croisa les bras sur son torse puis observa de façon appuyée l'endroit du salon que j'avais attribué à Shelley.

« Il n'y a qu'une seule solution. » Pause tragique. Je m'empêchai de rouler des yeux. Franchement, cette série jouait des fois un peu trop sur les effets dramatiques de seconde zone. « Nous devons aller le chercher nous-même. »

Je pris ma plus belle voix de décérébrée et prononçai la phrase de Shelley, concluant la scène.

« Oui. Allons-y. »

Ian se défit de son personnage pour éclater de rire.

« Mais pourquoi tu lui donnes toujours cette voix-là ? » Il secoua la tête en continuant de sourire. « Elle n'a pas l'air si stupide que ça ! »

Je pointai un doigt vers lui et haussai les sourcils.

« Tu vois ! Même toi tu la trouves crétine. Franchement, je comprends pas pourquoi ils ont décidé de créer un personnage aussi débile. »

« Pour contrebalancer le tien, sûrement. Toi qui es si intelligente. »

Je hochai la tête, pensive, réfléchissant sérieusement à son intervention lorsque je me rendis compte de son sourire moqueur. Je le bousculai alors légèrement.

« Fous-toi de moi, vas-y, un jour tu le regretteras. »

« Quand tu seras le maître du monde ? »

« Tout à fait ! Je contrôlerai la totalité du pays et l'ensemble de ses habitants. D'ailleurs, j'ai déjà commencé. »

Je me laissai tomber, avec plus ou moins de grâce, sur le fauteuil face à la baie vitrée du salon. J'adorais venir chez Ian. Tout était tellement grand, tellement spacieux... J'y prenais mes quartiers assez souvent pour pouvoir répéter les quelques scènes que nous avions en commun. Y'avait pas à dire, entre bosser ici ou bosser au studio, c'était facile de choisir. C'est donc avec plaisir que j'avais accepté la proposition du maître des lieux de venir travailler un peu sur l'épisode de la mi-saison. Shelley aurait dû nous rejoindre, mais madame avait eu un empêchement de dernière minute, et nous avait laissés en plan. Bon, à vrai dire, ça m'arrangeait. Déjà, ça m'évitait de la voir un dimanche – ce qui, en soit, était une compensation valant tout l'or du monde – et puis ça me donnait l'occasion de passer un après-midi tranquille avec Ian.

« Et avec qui, si je peux me permettre ? » me répondit-il en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir du canapé à mes côtés. Je mis un instant à reprendre le fil de la conversation – j'avais une légère tendance à me perdre dans mes pensées.

« Tu peux. . .Avec Tyler et Dylan, bien sûr. »

« Bien sûr. » répéta-t-il en hochant la tête, faussement sérieux.

« Après tout, si mon plan fonctionne comme il se doit » continuais-je en ignorant superbement son ironie « on pourra bientôt parler de Dyler. N'oublie pas que c'est moi qui ai conseillé à Dylan d'exploiter judicieusement la tendance de sa... copine à le marquer … dans le cou.

En effet, le lendemain même de la discussion houleuse entre Tyler et Dylan, j'avais croisé ce dernier dans le parc près de chez lui, des lunettes de soleil cachant ses yeux et une casquette vissée sur le crâne. Il avait l'air particulièrement déprimé. En même temps, vu ce que j'avais entendu la veille, je le comprenais. Mais j'avais senti qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus qu'un coup de cafard « d'après-dispute ». Je percevais comme une sorte de...malaise. Je l'avais cuisiné quelques minutes, et il m'avait avoué en rougissant qu'il avait couché avec sa copine. Oui oui, vous avez bien lu. Avoué. Comme s'il devait s'en justifier. Comme si faire l'amour à sa petite amie était un acte anormal . Alors mes derniers doutes s'étaient envolés. Bien sûr, j'avais dû utiliser tout mon self-contrôle pour ne pas protester lorsqu'il m'avait affirmé que ses problèmes de couple allaient bientôt s'arranger, parce qu'ils s'aimaient et blablabla... Foutaises ! Il était hors de question que Dylan et Tyler ne se mettent pas ensemble. Du côté du premier, ça n'allait pas poser plus de problèmes que ça. Franchement, je ne comprenais pas comment tout le monde ne s'en apercevait pas. Par contre, concernant le second... Il me fallait un plan. J'étais justement en train d'y réfléchir lorsque Dylan avait prononcé le mot magique.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? » avais-je demandé d'un ton léger.

« Oh... c'est Britt. » Il avait alors tiré sur le col de sa chemise pour révéler une tache beige légèrement plus sombre que la couleur de sa peau. « Hier, elle s'est un peu trop acharnée sur mon cou j'ai une marque de la taille d'une balle de golf maintenant. Je te raconte pas la tonne de maquillage que j'ai dû mettre dessus ce matin pour qu'elle soit le moins visible possible... »

« Un suçon, hein... » Les rouages de mon cerveau s'étaient emballés et j'avais eu la révélation.

« Hmm... Tu sais, ça pourrait servir pour l'interview de la semaine prochaine... » Devant le regard perplexe de mon ami, j'avais précisé . « Ça confirme que votre couple va très bien et que la photo est juste un coup de pub pour la série. Pour attirer plus de fans. Pour alimenter le Sterek.»

Il m'avait fixée, le regard vague, avant de hocher vivement la tête. Et tandis que nous discutions de la stratégie à mettre en place pour rendre crédible cette interprétation de la fameuse photo – comme par exemple le fait qu'un suçon devrait être visible le jour de l'interview – j'avais intérieurement peaufiné mon plan machiavélique. C'était un grand classique. Imparable. Ce plan tenait en trois mots « Rendre Tyler jaloux ».

**POV Tyler**

Le coup de grâce arriva quelques jours plus tard lors de l'interview que nos avocats avaient décidé de programmer sur les conseils de Dylan. Nous devions nous comporter comme avant faire comme si cette photo n'avait été qu'une blague « sterekienne » parmi tant d'autres. Facile à dire, beaucoup moins à mettre en pratique. Mais nous étions de bons acteurs (enfin, il me semblait) et nos réponses aux questions de la journaliste paraissaient sincères, nos rires faussement complices, aussi. Et puis, à cinq minutes de la fin, tout avait dérapé. Du moins, dans ma tête. Nous étions en train de plaisanter sur une possible relation entre le personnage de Stiles et celui de Scott – il fallait bien tenter de noyer le poisson – lorsqu'elle était arrivée. Britt. Elle s'était assise très naturellement sur les genoux de Dylan et avait commencé à discuter avec la journaliste. Oui, elle était au courant que cette photo allait être faite non, elle n'avait pas été franchement d'accord mais son Dylan n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Bien sûr que leur relation se portait bien, à merveille même. Regardez ce suçon qui le prouve merveilleusement. Regardez-la embrasser son petit ami comme si c'était la fin du monde et qu'ils avaient décidé de forniquer là, devant vous.

Et la colère m'avait de nouveau envahi, mais cette fois-ci pas contre Dylan. Non. Contre sa copine. Franchement, j'y croyais pas ! Bordel. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait me foutre qu'ils baisent comme des lapins ? Mais je pouvais pas m'empêcher de voir rouge en la regardant poser ses mains sur lui alors que moi... moi, je pouvais même plus l'approcher. Et c'est à cet instant que le monde avait cessé de tourner rond. Parce que je m'étais rendu compte avec horreur que j'étais jaloux.

Jaloux. Quelle idée ridicule!

Je m'étais d'abord dit que si, effectivement, j'étais bien jaloux, ça devait juste être parce qu'elle était proche de lui et que ça m'était maintenant interdit. Après tout, Dylan avait été mon meilleur ami pendant trois ans, et on était passés du tout au rien en quelques heures. Voilà, c'étaient nos délires qui me manquaient, rien de plus. Le voir rire avec quelqu'un d'autre me provoquait un pincement au cœur. C'était tout à fait logique.

Malheureusement, à cette date, les rêves avaient commencé. D'abord des rêves tout simples, où je me retrouvais à discuter avec Dylan, à jouer au football – alors que je détestais le foot – ou dans tout autre situation banale. Ce genre de rêverie m'était assez familier et je n'y avais presque pas prêté attention. A vrai dire, il m'arrivait même d'avoir hâte de m'endormir pour le retrouver, c'était normal puisqu'il me manquait. Bien sûr, j'aurais pu aller lui parler, aller m'excuser du comportement d'imbécile que j'avais eu. J'aurais voulu retirer mon injonction... Mais chaque fois que je réussissais à croiser son regard, je me dégonflais. Par peur peut-être. Par fierté sûrement.

Progressivement, au fil des jours, les rêves étaient devenus plus... plus... bizarres. D'abord les lieux avaient changé. Du salon on était passé à la chambre, du canapé on était passé au lit. Ensuite, chaque nuit, un vêtement semblait disparaître. J'en venais à tenter de deviner, en allant me coucher le soir, qui de la chemise ou des chaussettes, allaient se faire la malle.

Cette nuit, lorsque j'avais ouvert les yeux, je m'étais retrouvé nez à nez avec Dylan, nu – aucune idée de comment je pouvais le savoir – sous les draps. Il m'avait souri et avait levé le bras vers mon visage pour poser sa main sur le creux de ma joue. Et lorsque sa peau avait touché la mienne, je m'étais réveillé en sursaut, comme électrisé.

Et maintenant me voilà assis sur le bord de la baignoire, tentant de contrôler les battements précipités de mon cœur. Parce que, si les autres rêves pouvaient passer comme normaux, celui-là ne laissait plus aucune place au doute : j'avais clairement un problème.

**POV Holland**

« Que tu es manipulatrice, mère-grand. » La phrase de Ian me ramena au présent et je tournai la tête pour lui offrir mon plus beau sourire.

« C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes. » la tension fut immédiatement palpable et je regrettai aussitôt mon choix de vocabulaire.

« Et me traite pas de vieille, le vieux. » dis-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie, tentant – misérablement je l'admettais – de détendre l'atmosphère. Ian m'adressa un sourire pitoyable qui tenait plutôt de la grimace.

Un silence gêné suivit ces derniers mots, encore plus malvenus que les précédents.

Bon... ça n'était clairement pas la chose à dire. Je roulai des yeux intérieurement tout en me traitant d'idiote. Bien sûr que ça n'était pas la chose à dire ! Surtout dans une situation comme la nôtre ! Nous étions restés presque deux ans ensemble et ne nous étions quittés que quelques mois auparavant. Je savais que c'était une erreur. Pas notre relation, non notre rupture. Je l'avais su dès les premières heures, dès les premières minutes même. Hélas, le mal avait été fait et je pouvais pas ravaler les paroles blessantes que je lui avais sorties. En y repensant, j'avais l'impression d'avoir été une gamine pourrie, gâtée, hypocrite. Peut-être l'étais-je vraiment d'ailleurs... Mais, tout ça c'était du passé ! J'étais avec Max, il était avec Haley, et tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Ou presque.

Il était vrai que... que nous n'avions peut-être pas une relation strictement amicale. En fait, nous n'avions jamais été vraiment qu'amis. Dès le premier coup d'œil, il y avait eu... ce truc. Pouvait-on appeler ça un coup de foudre ? Peut-être pas. Mais en tout cas il y avait quelque chose qui... semblait nous attirer l'un vers l'autre. J'avais d'abord tenté de l'ignorer. Après tout, il était quand même de dix ans mon aîné et, à cette époque, j'avais cru cela problématique. Et puis, il y avait Colton. Beau gosse, bien foutu et légèrement bad-boy. Tout ce qui me faisait rêver. En même temps, c'était un fantasme ambulant pour la plupart des filles, il fallait bien l'avouer. Mais malgré ses qualités, je n'avais pu empêcher mon corps – et mon esprit – de réagir à chaque fois que mon chemin croisait celui de Ian. Je m'étais alors rendue à l'évidence : nous devions être ensemble.

Alors j'avais quitté Colton pour entamer une relation secrète avec Ian – ne voulant mettre personne dans l'embarras. Et j'avais pu nettement sentir la différence. Tout était plus... intense. Nos discussions, nos rires, le sexe. Je me sentais bien avec lui, épanouie. Au bout d'un an, nous avions dévoilé notre relation. Puis tout s'était accéléré. Ian m'avait proposé de laisser de plus en plus souvent des affaires chez lui, de rencontrer sa famille... mais tout cela avait été bien trop rapide pour moi. C'était pour ça que je l'avais quitté. Parce que j'avais eu peur. Peur de m'engager. Peur des sentiments que j'éprouvais pour lui. La veille de notre rupture, il m'avait avoué qu'il m'aimait et j'avais été terrifiée. Je n'avais encore jamais été de celles qui aiment. J'appréciais, j'estimais. J'adorais, même. Mais jamais je n'avais aimé. Alors j'avais fait l'idiote et repoussé son amour et lui avec. Grosse bêtise. Parce qu'il me manquait. Horriblement. Avec Max c'était... sympa. Mais rien à voir avec Ian.

Et maintenant me voilà qui remettais tout sur le tapis. Alors qu'il avait accepté que nous reprenions une relation amicale. Idiote. Pourquoi ne pouvais-je m'empêcher de mettre mon nez dans les affaires des autres alors que je ne pouvais même pas gérer les miennes ? Idiote, idiote.

* * *

Re =)

Alors, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre? Qu'avez vous en tête pour la suite? Je veux tout tout tout savoir. Voui voui!

Bisou, j'vous kiffe à mort. Oui, même toi.

Daelys


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour bonjour!**

**Bientôt la rentrée, pressées? Non, je suppose que non ;) Mais bon, c'est la vie, faut bien travailler des fois!  
Alors voici le chapitre 11 qui est, il me semble (quoi, c'est mon histoire, je dois savoir? nianiania) l'avant dernier. Et voui, Dylan et Tyler vont bientôt vous quitter, c'est tristounet :') Mais je suis sûre que d'autres auteurs vont prendre la relève, ça serait dommage de ne pas exploiter plus que ça le Dyler :)**

**Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, je pense... Etant donné que... non je dis rien, pas de Spoiler!**

**Bisou bisou!**

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

**POV** **Dylan**

Je me mis à courir, comme l'ensemble des acteurs présents sur le plateau. Mon regard était vissé à celui de Shelley qui hurlait à une dizaine de mètres de moi. Je tendis la main vers son visage effrayé, juste avant que la supposée explosion retentisse et là, un fil – attaché au harnais que je portais dans le bas du dos – me tira en arrière brusquement tandis qu'un ventilateur se mettait à tourner à pleine puissance pour mimer le souffle de la déflagration. J'atterris sur un sol en mousse – pas si moelleux que ça – et un corps chaud recouvrit le mien. Je fermais les yeux pour ne pas être ébloui par la violente lumière accompagnant le simulacre d'explosion. Lorsque je les rouvris, je croisai une fraction de seconde les iris verts de Tyler avant de tenter de le repousser. Mon regard se fit paniqué alors que Stiles comprenait que la voiture qui contenait Malia venait d'exploser.

« Noooooooooon ! » hurlai-je d'une voix cassée. « Malia ! Malia ! »

« Coupez ! » cria Russell en avançant vers nous. Les spots s'allumèrent tous d'un coup et me brûlèrent la rétine. « Ok, il nous restera encore certains gros plans à faire, mais l'essentiel est dans la boîte. Par contre on refera ton cri Dylan, on dirait un chat qu'on égorge. »

Je lui lançai un regard mauvais tandis que je percevais quelques rires. Ian, Arden et les autres se relevèrent en époussetant leur vêtements. Je soupirai à fendre l'âme et laissai tomber ma tête contre le sol, mon corps éprouvé transformé en guimauve. Six heures qu'on bossait sur cette scène. Six heures ! Est-ce-que vous vous rendez compte ce que ça faisait de se faire plaquer à terre trente-deux fois d'affilée ? Par Tyler qui plus est. Y'avait vraiment quelqu'un là-haut qui m'en voulait !

Je tentai de me relever. En vain, bien sûr, comme les fois précédentes. Pour que Derek semble très difficile à faire bouger – ou bien pour accentuer la faiblesse des muscles de Stiles – on faisait porter à Tyler des poids sous son blouson de cuir. Et bien sûr, il les avait sur lui actuellement. Je soupirai à nouveau et Tyler me jeta un regard mauvais.

« Arrête de te plaindre. J'y suis pour rien, moi. Comme si j'avais envie de rester couché sur toi. » finit-il en marmonnant, une grimace - de dégoût - collée aux lèvres. Je résistai à l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel et pris mon mal en patience, attendant que quelqu'un vienne le dégager de là, me rendant ainsi ma liberté.

Ça faisait un peu plus d'un mois que Tyler m'avait bien fait comprendre sa façon de voir l'évolution de notre amitié et, bien que mon cœur se soit tordu de désespoir, j'avais obéis à son ordre. Plus aucun échange. Ni tactile, ni visuel, ni verbal. Je m'étais dit qu'en respectant son souhait de m'éloigner, il allait peut-être se rendre compte que l'on comptait beaucoup l'un pour l'autre. Qu'on ne pouvait pas anéantir une amitié comme la nôtre d'un simple claquement de doigts.

Les premiers jours, j'avais eu quasiment l'impression qu'on ne tournait plus dans la même série. Je ne le voyais jamais. Faut dire que c'était en partie grâce à moi. Lorsque j'entendais son prénom, je me détournais et si, par malheur j'entrais dans une pièce où il se trouvait, je fuyais sans un regard. Mais n'allez pas croire qu'il n'avait pas fait la même chose de son côté. J'avais souvent aperçu sa silhouette s'éclipser alors que je discutais avec d'autres acteurs. Ou identifié son parfum tandis qu'une porte claquait. Et apparemment nous n'étions pas les seuls à faire en sorte que nous soyons le plus possible séparés. Je m'étais demandé si Jeff n'avait pas supprimé tous les passages mettant en scène Derek et Stiles. Peut-être Tyler l'avait-il soudoyé pour qu'il le fasse...

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'avais presque oublié son existence. Bon d'accord, peut-être pas. Mais j'avais essayé. Et puis, au fil des jours, Tyler avait semblé plus enclin à supporter ma présence. Il avait l'air moins coléreux lors des répèt' et m'avait même dit « Merci » deux semaines plus tôt, lorsque je lui avais passé une des bouteilles d'eau que Ian faisait tourner. Ce qui m'avait fait buguer pendant quelques secondes. Oui, franchement, il m'avait semblé que l'horizon s'éclaircissait et que, peut-être, nous allions pouvoir parvenir à une entente... cordiale.

Bien sûr, je m'étais lourdement trompé. En effet, depuis quelques jours, il semblait vouloir exploser un mur à chaque fois que je croisais son chemin. Et, pas de bol, ça arrivait souvent puisque le scénariste avait apparemment décidé de rattraper son quota de « Sterek » en fin de série. Tyler n'avait pas dû lui graisser assez la patte. Génial. Du coup nous restions souvent tard le soir, heureusement jamais seuls, pour répéter ou finir une scène particulièrement complexe – comme aujourd'hui par exemple. Je n'avais toujours pas compris ce revirement de situation qui – je devais l'avouer – m'avait un peu déçu. Bon, ok, terriblement déçu. Je pensais... Enfin, je sais pas... J'avais tellement envie de retrouver mon meilleur pote. Hélas, au vu des regards enragés qu'il m'adressait de nouveau chaque fois qu'il me voyait, je commençais à faire une croix sur cet espoir.

**POV Tyler**

Bon. Bon bon bon. Exactement le genre de situation que j'essayais à tout prix d'éviter ces derniers temps. Je lançai un regard exaspéré aux techniciens pour que l'un d'entre eux vienne nous dépêtrer de cette position merdique mais ils semblaient occupés à résoudre un problème de câble. Comme si nous n'étions pas plus importants qu'un foutu câble. J'entendis Dylan soupirer à nouveau et lui sortis une réplique que j'espérais cinglante pour qu'il arrête. Pas que ça me fasse plus chier que ça qu'il souffle, à vrai dire j'en avais moi-même extrêmement envie. Non, c'était juste qu'à chaque soupir, son corps bougeait contre le mien et j'avais peur d'avoir un... léger souci.

Bien que ça me mette vraiment mal à l'aise d'y penser, je devais avouer que depuis bientôt une semaine mes rêves avaient plutôt évolué. De la timide caresse sur la joue, j'en étais arrivé à... fantasmer sur Dylan. Mais du genre carrément érotique. Oui, je faisais des rêves torrides à propos d'un mec, le même mec sur lequel j'étais actuellement étalé, et j'en étais franchement pas fier. La première fois que je m'étais réveillé tremblant, emmêlé dans des draps trempés et affligé d'un léger souci dans la partie basse de mon anatomie, je ne me souvenais que vaguement du rêve dont j'émergeais. Je me rappelais de corps se mouvant en cadence, de peaux luisantes de sueur et de gémissements étouffés. Mais je n'avais pu attribuer aucun visage à la personne qui avait peuplé ma nuit. Ce n'était que sous la douche, alors que je m'occupais de mon « problème », que ça m'était revenu. Et alors, j'avais joui comme jamais avec des images de Dylan frémissant dans mes bras. Je m'étais senti vraiment mal, sale et honteux. C'était pas moi ça ! J'avais jamais été attiré par le moindre mec ! Je me croyais le plus hétéro des hétéros. Et me voilà qui me masturbais en imaginant baiser mon ex meilleur pote.

Pour couronner le tout, cette nuit-là n'avait pas été orpheline. Non, bien au contraire, toutes les suivantes l'avaient imitée, m'envoyant des rêves à la limite du porno gay. Je ne savais pas comment gérer ça. Je voulais que ça s'arrête, que mon inconscient – ou quelle que soit la merde qui provoquait ça – se taise pour que je puisse enfin ne plus avoir peur de m'endormir. Situation assez ironique si on y réfléchissait bien : moi qui avais voulu retrouver Dylan dans mes rêves quelques jours plus tôt, je crevais maintenant de trouille à l'idée de fermer les yeux le soir. Parce que je savais ce qui m'attendait. Je savais que j'allais me réveiller au moins trois fois, dans l'obscurité de ma chambre, une érection douloureuse pointant vers le plafond avec le prénom de mon ex pote prêt à jaillir de mes lèvres tremblantes.

J'avais tout essayé. De la douche glacée, à la technique « _Je pense à quelqu'un d'autre pendant qu'j'me touche_ ». Cette dernière fut un échec total, puisque les contours féminins que je traçais dans mon esprit laissaient rapidement place au corps musclé de Dylan. Ce qui achevait de me rendre cinglé puisque je m'obligeais à stopper tout mouvement, me refusant à poser les mains sur mon corps tout en ayant son visage en tête. J'avais même couché avec une fille, bordel – une rousse au cheveux longs afin d'éliminer toute association d'idées. Mais rien n'y avait fait, mon corps avait refusé catégoriquement d'entendre raison et cette obsession n'avait fait que croître. Quel con !

C'est ainsi que j'étais redevenu exécrable envers Dylan. Moi qui m'étais pourtant dit que, peut-être, notre relation pouvait reprendre un tournant amical. Maintenant c'était impossible. Après tout ce que mon esprit tordu imaginait alors que j'évitais soigneusement de le croiser, je n'osais imaginer la nature de mes fantasmes si je me rapprochais à nouveau de ce type.

Je revins au moment présent en sentant Dylan bouger contre mon corps. Il s'impatientait clairement et je ne pouvais lui donner tort. Je tentais de me relever à nouveau mais, à cause de la fatigue et des poids sur mon dos, je ne parvins qu'à accentuer le frottement de nos torses. Bordel. Il ne me rendit pas le regard hargneux dont je le gratifiai : ses yeux fixaient un point au dessus de mes épaules. Son air se fit soulagé et je sentis soudain quatre paires de mains attraper mon harnais pour me tirer en arrière, me libérant de la chaleur du corps de Dylan. Bien malgré moi, la déception m'envahit et je me concentrai pour n'en rien laisser paraître. A la place, je forçai mes traits à exprimer également du soulagement. Dylan s'en aperçut et me lança un regard qu'il voulait rendre agressif mais qui laissait surtout filtrer sa peine, et je dus m'auto-flageller pour ne pas le réconforter en le serrant dans mes bras. Si seulement mon cerveau pouvait garder en permanence le contrôle de mon corps...

J'observai Dylan se relever difficilement et me détournai. J'avais hâte de retirer tout cet attirail qui ralentissait mes pas en me donnant l'impression que la gravité avait doublé. Enfin allégé, je passai près de Ian et Holland. Je fronçai les sourcils en voyant cette dernière m'adresser un sourire complice. Je l'ignorai – elle avait tendance à être bizarre ces derniers temps – pour me rendre aussi vite que possible dans ma loge, pressé d'enlever le maquillage et les lentilles que j'étais obligé de porter.

Arrivé dans le couloir menant aux différentes loges, je tombai nez à nez avec Britt. Celle-ci eut d'abord l'air étonné avant que ses yeux ne se fassent plus durs. Elle m'adressa un regard empli de pitié, auquel bien sûr je répondis. Je ne pouvais pas blairer cette fille. A la base je n'avais rien contre elle, mais j'avais bien vite compris qu'elle ne me portait pas dans son cœur. Et depuis la dispute qui avait eu lieu entre Dylan et moi, elle ne se privait pas de me lancer des regards mauvais et légèrement moqueurs. J'étais certain qu'elle jubilait à l'idée que nous n'étions plus amis, cette garce. Nous nous observâmes en chiens de faïence, les lèvres pincées. Je ne voulais pas baisser les yeux et lui laisser cette petite victoire. Je savais que c'était ridicule mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Apparemment elle était dans le même état d'esprit. C'est l'arrivée d'un Dylan essoufflé qui brisa notre duel silencieux. Il s'apprêtait à parler lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ma présence. Il ferma alors la bouche et nous dévisagea quelques secondes.

« Euh... Les gars... Cette situation est légèrement bizarre... » Il se tourna vers Britt et lui sourit – et je la détestai encore plus. « On y va ? Ton père va nous attendre. »

« Oui, tu as raison mon amour. » Elle accentua ce dernier mot et je fulminai intérieurement. Manifestement elle savait ce que je ressentais. Elle percevait ma jalousie. Après tout, on prétendait qu'une fille comprenait très vite lorsque quelqu'un piétinait ses plates-bandes. Et cette salope faisait tout pour retourner le couteau dans la plaie. Elle me jeta un coup d'œil et continua. « C'est toujours bon pour notre week-end, au fait ? Je dois réserver le chalet pour vendredi, ce soir au plus tard ! »

Le sourire cruel qu'elle arborait n'échappa à personne et Dylan leva un sourcil avant de lui répondre.

« Euh... oui je crois que c'est bon, faut juste que je voie avec les autres pour que- »

« Non, tu peux pas ! »

Cette phrase m'avait échappé et je ne me rendis compte de mes paroles que lorsque le couple tourna un regard vers moi. Étonné pour Dylan, agacé pour Britt. Je fis carburer mon cerveau à plein régime pour produire une explication. Vite !

« Je veux dire... c'est pas possible que tu partes ce week-end. » Je me raclai la gorge devant l'air perplexe de Dylan. Après tout, depuis un mois, les seules fois où je lui parlais, c'est que j'y étais obligé. Et voilà que je m'immisçais dans leur conversation. Je me repris. « On a une scène entre Stiles et Derek à tourner lundi prochain et on doit répéter. »

« Et vous pouvez pas le faire avant la fin de la semaine ? » me demanda Britt – enfin ça tenait plutôt de l'ordre si vous voulez mon avis. Elle croisa les bras sur son torse, me défiant de la contredire. Ce qui, évidemment, me donna particulièrement envie de le faire.

« Non, on a trop de choses à terminer cette semaine. Et puis la scène est super longue, il va nous falloir pas mal de temps pour bien la maîtriser. » ajoutai-je pour enfoncer le clou.

Je dus me faire violence pour ne pas laisser paraître un sourire de victoire tant son air défait était jouissif à regarder. Elle se tourna vers Dylan qui nous observait tour à tour sans rien dire. Il grimaça et fit un sourire d'excuses à Britt avant de me regarder.

« Ah... Bon bah, ok... Tu me diras où et quand tu veux qu'on répète. »

Puis il se détourna et partit dans sa loge, laissant Britt seule avec moi. Cette dernière me lança un regard de tueuse avant de le suivre, claquant de façon pitoyable ses talons au sol dans un signe manifeste d'énervement. Je pus enfin laisser mon sourire s'épanouir et roulai des yeux. Alors seulement je réalisai ce que je venais de faire... J'allais devoir passer des heures en tête à tête avec Dylan... Foutue testostérone.

**POV Ian**

Je fixai mes yeux rouges et douloureux dans le miroir en face de moi et soupirai. J'allai devoir rappeler les maquilleurs pour qu'ils m'enlèvent ces lentilles alors que je venais tout juste de les renvoyer. J'aimais pas du tout qu'on me tripote de partout comme ils le faisaient mais apparemment je n'allais pas avoir le choix. Tandis que je finissais d'ôter les dernières traces de maquillage, j'entendis quelqu'un toquer doucement à ma porte et la silhouette floue – foutues lentilles ! – de Holland apparut sur le seuil.

« Je peux entrer ? » demanda-t-elle en avançant vers l'endroit où j'étais assis.

« Fais comme chez toi » répondis-je en souriant ironiquement. Comme si j'avais besoin de lui dire.

Elle s'assit légèrement sur l'accoudoir de mon fauteuil et me fixa dans le miroir. Ses yeux s'agrandirent puis se plissèrent lorsqu'elle s'aperçut de mon léger problème. Elle posa ses mains sur mes joues pour tourner mon visage vers le sien et soupira à nouveau.

« Faut vraiment que t'arrêtes de vouloir enlever ces machins tout seul, Ian. Tu vas te faire vraiment mal un jour ou l'autre. » me gronda-t-elle avec son air de maman.

Je lui fis une grimace et elle soupira en s'éloignant de moi pour aller se laver les mains. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle s'assit confortablement sur mes genoux et entreprit de me libérer de ces trucs démoniaques. Elle les déposa dans leur étui sur la coiffeuse et au lieu de se lever comme je pensais qu'elle allait le faire, elle resta là, à me fixer durant quelques secondes. Au bout d'un moment, le silence devint légèrement dérangeant, rappelant celui de notre dernière répét'. Je me raclai la gorge et Holland cligna rapidement des yeux, comme émergeant d'une sorte de transe.

« Alors, tu es venue juste pour me taper sur les doigts ou bien tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? »

« Ah oui ! » Elle lissa le col en V de mon tee-shirt trop moulant à mon goût et continua sur le ton de la conspiration. « Mon plan marche à merveille ! J'ai, par hasard, entendu une conversation entre eux deux il y a quelques minutes... »

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens pour faire durer l'intrigue. Je ne lui fit pas le plaisir de demander la suite, même si j'en avais envie. Je n'avais pas relevé son « par hasard », sachant très bien qu'elle était allée les espionner. Il ne fallait pas m'en demander trop. Voyant que j'attendais patiemment, elle fit une petite moue déçue et continua :

« Tyler est jaloux comme un pou ! Il a même pratiquement supplié pour passer du temps avec Dylan. »

« Ça j'en doute. » Je m'imaginais très mal mon ami supplier qui que ce soit, et sûrement pas son ex pote.

« C'est pourquoi j'ai précisé « pratiquement ». » Elle fit une mimique excédée et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire devant son air gamin. « Max n'est pas là ce week-end. » Son changement de sujet brusque me prit au dépourvu et je ne sus quoi répondre. Elle plongea ses yeux dans les miens, y cherchant un indice de... de je ne savais quoi. Elle dut pourtant le trouver car elle me sourit doucement et se décida enfin à descendre de mes genoux. « Je me disais qu'on pourrait peut-être se faire un pique-nique. Tu sais, comme avant... »

_Comme lorsqu'on était encore ensemble_. Voilà ce qu'elle sous-entendait. Et malgré mon envie de dire oui, je me retins. Je n'avais pas le droit d'entrer dans son jeu. Du moins, pas plus que je ne l'avais déjà fait. Le week-end dernier m'avait bien fait comprendre que nous glissions sur une très mauvaise pente, et je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un souffre. Holland et moi, nous avions essayé. Ça n'avait pas fonctionné. Enfin, c'est ce que j'avais pu comprendre lorsqu'elle m'avait rejeté brutalement quelques mois auparavant. Malgré mon amour pour elle, j'avais bien intégré qu'elle n'était pas faite pour moi, et qu'elle insiste pour me garder près d'elle comme ça, me faisait du mal. Parce que, la plupart du temps, j'étais trop faible pour dire non. Cette relation amicale devenait vraiment trop... quoi ? Ambigüe? Je ne savais pas... Je savais juste qu'il fallait que j'y mettre un frein.

« Oh tu sais, je crois que Haley aimerait qu'on aille voir le nouveau film avec Shia LaBeouf... » Je vis dans ses yeux que le prénom de ma petite amie l'agaçait mais je ne regrettais pas de l'avoir prononcé. « Une autre fois peut-être ? » ne pus-je me retenir d'ajouter.

Elle me sourit faussement et détourna le regard.

« Oui... Une autre fois. »

Son murmure fut à peine audible. Elle haussa les épaules et sortit de la pièce comme si le diable était à ses trousses. Je soupirai et me replongeai dans la contemplation de mon reflet. _Les femmes..._

**POV Dylan**

J'embrassai une dernière fois Britt qui avait absolument tenu à m'accompagner à cette foutue répétition avec Tyler. Pour passer le plus de temps possible en ma compagnie avant le week-end, avait-elle argumenté. Parce que, si moi, je n'avais pas pu partir à cause de la soudaine lubie de mon ex-meilleur pote concernant l'acharnement au travail, elle y allait quand même, avec deux copines. Je posai mes mains sur ses épaules dans l'intention de la repousser doucement mais elle se colla un peu plus à moi, nichant son nez dans le creux de mon cou.

« J'ai pas envie de te laisser. » marmonna-t-elle contre mon tee-shirt.

Je ris légèrement, tout en étant un tantinet perplexe. C'était pas comme si je partais à la guerre non plus !

« Exagère pas, on se revoit dans trois jours, c'est pas la mort ! »

« On sait pas ce qu'il peut arriver en trois jours... »

Son ton mi-geignard mi-sérieux me fit plisser le front. Je la trouvais étrange depuis quelques jours. En fait depuis la conversation qu'on avait eu avec Tyler. Elle me sautait dessus à la moindre occasion – encore plus que d'habitude, j'entends. Comme si elle avait peur que je me volatilise. Franchement, que pouvait-il se passer ce week-end ?

« Bon, ça va, j'vous dérange pas ? »

Le ton glacial me fit sursauter et tourner immédiatement la tête vers le nouveau venu qui s'approchait d'un pas nonchalant. Ce qui était en totale contradiction avec l'air contrarié qu'il arborait. Britt soupira et se détacha lentement de moi pour plonger son regard dans celui de Tyler qui nous avait finalement rejoints. Il se fixèrent – ça devenait une habitude ou quoi ? – et j'eus soudain l'impression stupide d'être entre deux chiens se disputant un os. Et, pour tout dire, me comparer à un os me dérangeait un peu. Je me léchai les lèvres.

« Bon... On y va alors. On se voit lundi Britt. » Ajoutai-je en enlaçant cette dernière. Câlin qui dura plus longtemps que je ne l'avais pensé car elle s'agrippa à mes épaules et m'embrassa langoureusement le cou.

J'entendis Tyler souffler d'impatience. Quand Britt me lâcha enfin et que je pus me retourner vers lui, il avait disparu. Ma copine partit à reculons en me lançant des petits signes de la main et j'attendis qu'elle fut sortie de la pièce pour me diriger vers le plateau où Tyler m'attendait sûrement. Avant de monter les quelques marches qui menaient au décor du loft des Hale, je m'encourageai intérieurement et fis une petite prière pour que rien de terrible ne se passe ce soir. Vu le regard énervé que Tyler me lança lorsque je le rejoignis, je me dis que j'aurais peut-être dû en faire deux.

Il me tendit brusquement mon texte sans me regarder, sans un mot, comme pressé d'en finir. Je le pris lentement, tentant de calmer le jeu. Il alla se placer contre un des énormes piliers positionnés ici et là qui étaient censés soutenir le plafond du loft et finit pas me dévisager, attendant que je commence. Ouais... ça sentait bien la soirée craignos... Je jetai un coup d'œil à la première page et rentrai dans mon personnage.

*****[...]*****

Cela faisait trois heures qu'on était là et je n'en pouvais plus. Mon crâne allait exploser et mon corps ne souhaitait qu'une chose : prendre un bon bain chaud. Je venais de m'asseoir sur un des canapés du décor et buvais l'eau d'une bouteille à grandes goulées. Fallait qu'il se calme Jeff avec Stiles, il n'arrêtait pas de le faire crier depuis quelques épisodes et je sentais que ma gorge ne supporterait pas ce traitement encore longtemps. J'allais proposer à Tyler qu'on se revoie samedi ou dimanche pour répéter la dernière scène – après tout, on avait bien bossé – mais il me coupa dans mon élan.

« Bon tu te grouilles ? J'ai pas tout mon temps. »

Charmant. Je grinçai des dents mais ne dis rien. Après tout, il avait raison, je n'avais pas franchement envie de le voir durant le week-end, il m'était déjà assez désagréable de supporter sa présence en semaine. Agacé, je me levai brusquement et, comme le maladroit qu'était Stiles – oui, mon personnage avait tendance à déteindre sur moi – je me renversai un peu d'eau sur le tee-shirt. Enfin, quand je dis un peu... ce fut plus qu'un peu en réalité. Je restai pétrifié durant quelques secondes, me demandant si ça valait le coup d'aller chercher un autre haut dans ma loge, mais la voix sarcastique de Tyler m'interrompit dans ces réflexions.

« C'est pas un peu d'eau qui va te tuer. On reprend ? »

Je lui lançai un regard noir et froid, aussi glacé que moi. Il ne faisait pas chaud sur ce plateau et je commençais déjà à frissonner. Mais qu'importe ! Plus vite on finissait, plus vite je pourrais aller me changer.

« Merde Derek, pourquoi faut-il que ça soit si compliqué ! » Le ton énervé de Stiles surprit Tyler, mais il se reprit en adoptant instantanément l'attitude blasée habituelle de son personnage. Je fis quelques enjambées rapides en arrière puis revins sur mes pas. « C'est simple pourtant, tu devais protéger Malia ! » Mon ton se fit désespéré tandis que Stiles se souvenait de la terreur dans les yeux de sa petite amie.

« Elle n'est pas morte. » Sa voix claqua durement, sans émotion.

« Bordel de merde, heureusement qu'elle ne l'est pas ! » Je gesticulai et ma voix se fit grondante. « Sinon je t'assure que j'aurai trouvé un moyen pour que tu ne sois plus capable de te tenir debout. »

« C'est une menace ? » Tyler plongea ses yeux dans les miens et avança à pas lents vers moi, tel le prédateur que Derek était. Et je sus ce que devait ressentir un lapin devant les phares d'une voiture. Je dus m'y pendre à deux fois pour que ma voix sorte assurée. C'est qu'il faisait peur ce con !

« Non. Juste un constat. »

Tyler n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de moi et je pus sentir la chaleur qui irradiait de son corps, réchauffant mon torse gelé. Il pencha légèrement la tête vers moi et son souffle vint s'échouer sur ma joue.

« Fais gaffe à tes fesses, Stilinski. » Il posa une main sur le mur à côté de ma tête, m'emprisonnant de sa présence. C'était dans la scène ça ? « Je pourrais devenir méchant. »

Je tentai de ricaner comme le prévoyait le script mais seul un son étranglé sortit de ma bouche. Sa voix avait pris une tonalité qui ne collait pas du tout avec la scène. Je n'avais plus l'impression qu'il parlait à Stiles, mais plutôt à Braeden. C'était très perturbant. Il déplaça son visage en face du mien et je pus plonger dans ses yeux verts qui semblaient assombris. Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il foutait putain ?! J'avais lutté des semaines pour me sortir ce regard de la tête et il venait tout gâcher ! Son corps s'approcha un peu plus.

« Et tu ne veux pas que je devienne méchant... N'est-ce-pas ? »

Sa voix rauque acheva ce que son regard avait commencé et mon cerveau passa en mode « off ». Je ne pus que fermer les yeux lorsque ses lèvres approchèrent de mon visage dans l'intention manifeste de rencontrer les miennes.

* * *

**Re =)**

**Allez, dites moi tout, qu'en avez vous pensé? Moi j'aime bien ce chapitre, il se passe plein de chose intéressantes =D**

**A votre avis, comment va se dérouler le prochain chapitre ? Bon, y'a pas trop de suspense étant donné qu'il faut du Dyler, je vous l'ai promis... Après... Comment ça va se passer, c'est autre chose ;)**

**Bisou bisou bisou bisou!**

**Daelys**


	12. Chapter 12

**Mon dieu... ça y est, nous y sommes, c'est la fin des caribous!  
Fallait bien que ça arrive un jour, mais c'est vrai que je suis triste quand même =')**

**Donc voici ****la fin de cette belle aventure! ****(avec plus d'une semaine de retard, j'en suis bien consciente,  
mais en même temps je me rattrape un peu avec la longueur et son contenu ;)) **

**Je m'arrête de parler ici, et je vous retrouve en bas pour jacasser =D**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

**POV Tyler**

Mais qu'est-ce-que j'étais en train de foutre, bordel ?

Je savais que cette idée de répèt' était mauvaise. Carrément stupide même. Mais lorsqu'en début de semaine, j'avais vu Britt et Dylan dégoulinants d'amour, mon agacement avait été tel que ma bouche s'était animée d'une vie propre. Finalement cette histoire de répét' s'était imposée comme le seul prétexte un tant soit peu crédible qui me fut venu à l'esprit. Je pouvais empêcher Britt de poser ses mains sur Dylan, pendant tout un week-end... Pourquoi aurais-je dû me gêner ?

J'avais pas cherché plus loin... Sur l'instant... Mais, à bien y réfléchir, il y avait une autre raison... J'avais dû me rendre à l'évidence que plus je rejetais Dylan, plus je désirais être près de lui et plus je le désirais, plus je le rejetais... Je comprenais très bien pourquoi on parlait de cercle vicieux... Ouais, je sais, j'étais tordu, mais c'était pas de ma faute. Enfin si... justement... Merde, il avait été mon meilleur pote pendant des années, ça pouvait pas s'effacer comme ça, sur un coup de tête. Alors, cette connerie de scène à préparer ensemble m'avait paru le plan idéal pour tenter de me rapprocher de lui...

Et puis... fallait quand même reconnaître que le visage défait de la blonde avait valu son pesant de cacahuètes. Enfin, c'était ce que je m'étais dit. Maintenant, je me demandais si c'était bien le cas. Putain ! C'était pour ça que j'avais proposé qu'on répète au studio et pas chez moi. Je voulais un endroit neutre. Et surtout, j'avais espéré que la présence d'autres personnes refrénerait nos ardeurs. Enfin, mes ardeurs. Manifestement, ça n'avait pas suffi. Pourquoi nos scènes se déroulaient-elles toutes dans le loft de Derek ? Ce fichu plateau était le plus reculé de tous !

Tout avait pourtant si bien commencé ! Enfin...non, pas totalement, étant donné que Britt s'était sentie obligée de ramener son cul là où elle ne devait pas. Mais bon, finalement elle était partie assez vite et nous avions pu nous mettre à bosser dans une ambiance... pas spécialement géniale mais, au moins, on ne s'insultait pas toutes les trente secondes. Je trouvais donc qu'on s'en sortait pas si mal. D'autant que durant les heures que nous venions de passer ensemble, j'avais – la plupart du temps – réussi à bloquer mon cerveau avant qu'il ne se mette à fantasmer lorsque ma peau touchait la sienne. Et, pas une seule fois, je ne l'avais imaginé à poil ! Une grande réussite, donc.

Il ne nous restait qu'une toute petite scène à répéter et nous pouvions rentrer chez nous. Il était pas loin de l'heure du dîner, je commençais à avoir la dalle. Une seule petite scène! Et là, tout avait dérapé. Ce couillon s'était retrouvé avec le haut complètement trempé, on se serait cru à un concours de tee-shirts mouillés. En beaucoup plus intéressant puisque la clim' était un peu trop fortement réglée et que le corps de Dylan s'en révéla parfaitement conscient. Alors moi, tel un ado en manque, j'avais perdu tous mes moyens et je m'étais retrouvé bien trop proche de lui, avec l'irrésistible envie de me jeter sur sa bouche. C'est en fermant les yeux qu'il avait porté le coup de grâce à ma lucidité puisque je m'étais approché suffisamment près de son visage si tentant, pour que mes lèvres effleurent les siennes, électrisant mon corps entier.

Ce fut sans doute ce qui me ramena les deux pieds sur Terre et me fit reculer brusquement. Ma raison luttant contre mon traître de corps qui voulait absolument rester tout contre Dylan, offert là, devant moi. Il fallait que je m'en aille. Il fallait... Putain, j'avais presque embrassé mon ex-meilleur ami, sur qui je fantasmais depuis des semaines ! J'avais un très gros problème. Le pire, était que j'avais aimé ça. Tellement aimé, qu'à cet instant, le seul mot qui tournait en boucle dans mon esprit était « _Encore !_». Mais je ne pouvais pas. Non. Fallait que je parte. Tout de suite. Avant de faire une connerie que j'allais amèrement me reprocher.

Je me détournai alors, fuyant son regard perdu qui ne le rendait que plus attirant. La sortie. Vite. Mais je ne pus faire deux pas que sa main se posait déjà sur mon avant-bras, me retenant avec force. Je me figeai, incapable du moindre mouvement tandis que sa paume glissait lentement le long de mon bras. Un frisson me parcourut. Lorsque sa main atteignit mon poignet, il le pressa légèrement et me tira vers lui, m'obligeant à lui faire face. Mes yeux plongèrent alors dans ses billes chocolat et je pus y lire... du désir. Alors, ma conscience tomba dans le coma. Ne dit-on pas qu'il vaut mieux avoir des remords que des regrets ?

Abandonnant toute bienséance, je saisis son visage en coupe et me rapprochai à nouveau, jusqu'à ce que nos respirations s'entremêlent. À l'instant où mes lèvres recouvrirent les siennes, un feu d'artifice explosa devant mes paupières closes. Un déluge de sensations m'envahit et je dus poser une main contre le mur derrière Dylan pour ne pas tomber. C'était... irréel. Mais bien trop bon pour que ce ne soit qu'un rêve. Du moins je l'espérais. J'avais l'impression de flotter, tout en tentant de supporter mon corps qui se faisait de plus en plus pesant. Jamais je n'avais pensé que cette répétition finirait ainsi. Enfin, si... Mon cerveau l'avait souvent imaginé durant mes nuits agitées, surtout depuis quelques jours. Mais voilà, ça n'avait été que des fantasmes et, comme le nom l'indique, ça n'était pas censé se réaliser. Là, tout était bien trop soudain et j'avais du mal à m'acclimater. Cependant, j'étais trop déconnecté de la réalité pour savoir si ce que nous étions en train de faire était une bonne chose. D'ailleurs, même si je l'avais su, pour le moment, je m'en foutais royalement.

Une des mains de Dylan vint se poser sur mon col et tira fortement dessus, me collant contre son corps et le coinçant de ce fait entre le mur et moi. Notre baiser se fit plus urgent, comme si nous avions peur que quelqu'un surgisse pour nous interrompre. Vaguement inquiet, je fronçai les sourcils en me faisant la réflexion que c'était tout à fait possible, mais les dents de Dylan me mordillèrent la lèvre inférieure et je perdis le fil de mes pensées dans un léger gémissement. Gémissement qui le rendit plus téméraire car sa langue força le passage de mes lèvres pour venir s'enrouler autour de la mienne. La plupart du temps, je n'appréciais pas spécialement le « _french kiss_ ». Tout cet échange de salive ne me tentait pas trop. Mais là, c'était...c'était...indescriptible. Là, c'était Dylan. Et son goût me parut le meilleur qui soit.

Tandis que nos bouches apprenaient à mieux se connaître, je sentis ses mains s'accrocher à mon pull et le soulever brusquement, m'obligeant à cesser notre baiser et à lever les bras pour l'enlever. Alors que ma peau brûlante de désir entrait en contact avec son tee-shirt humide et glacé, une once de lucidité reprit le dessus sur la folie. Je posai mes paumes sur son torse et appuyai légèrement pour me dégager de son étreinte torride.

« Non...attends. » Dylan tenta de me ramener vers lui, les sourcils arqués de confusion, mais je déviai la main qu'il tendait vers moi. « Je peux pas... »

« Putain Tyler... » Si ma voix était peu assurée, celle de Dylan était ferme et rauque et je pus sentir sa faim de moi rien qu'en entendant ces mots. Ma raison perdit du terrain. « Stop. Arrête de changer d'avis, Ty', tu vas me rendre taré. »

Il passa une main agacée et tremblante dans ses cheveux. S'adossant au mur un court instant, il poussa un profond soupir avant de se redresser pour faire quelques pas précipités dans la pièce.

« Je sais que t'en as envie (...) Et que moi, j'en ai envie aussi. Tellement envie... » Sa voix était teintée d'un étrange mélange d'amertume et de désir. « Tu... tu peux même pas imaginer à quel point ç'a été difficile pour moi de me retenir d'aller trop loin. Dans cette boîte de nuit... Putain, toi, tu te souviens pas du regard que tu posais sur m– »

« Si. » Dylan se retourna vivement et me fixa, clairement surpris par ma réaction. Bordel, fallait vraiment que j'apprenne à la fermer...

« Comment ça, « _Si _»? » Dylan se rapprocha de moi à pas lents, attendant une réponse qui tardait à venir.

« Je... » Je me raclai la gorge et tentai de reprendre contenance. « J'ai... quelques souvenirs de cette soirée-là. » Le regard ébahi de Dylan se teinta de colère et j'eus l'irrépressible envie d'aller me cacher dans un trou de souris.

« Tu savais !?» Je l'entendis avancer dans ma direction et il s'arrêta à une vingtaine de centimètres. « Depuis tout ce temps. » Sa voix se faisait de plus en plus basse, ne présageant rien de bon pour mon matricule. En dépit de cela, tout mon corps se tendit d'envie. Putain Tyler, tu crains. « Et tu m'as laissé tout seul, dans la merde, malgré tout ?! Pourquoi ?» Sa voix se brisa sur le dernier mot et je dus me faire violence pour ne pas l'apaiser d'une étreinte réconfortante.

La rancœur et l'effarement se mêlaient à travers ses mots et mon cœur se serra de honte. Ses paroles me touchaient d'autant plus qu'elles me rappelaient la triste vérité, le connard que j'avais été. Et soudainement, je pris peur. Peur qu'il me rejette comme je l'avais rejeté. Malgré toute l'ironie de la situation, je sus que je ne pourrais pas le supporter. Je lui fis face à nouveau et le peu d'assurance dont j'avais réussi à me draper faillit partir en fumée lorsque je croisai son regard dégoûté._ Allez, putain lance-toi... Comme un pansement qu'on arrache !_

« C'est pas c'que tu crois. » Je dus retenir la baffe que ma main semblait vouloir me donner. Mais quel imbécile ! Dylan me regarda avec pitié, une grimace au bord des lèvres. Toutefois, il me sembla entrevoir une lueur amusée au fond de ses yeux. « Enfin si, c'est tout à fait ce que tu crois. J'suis tellement désolé. »

Je m'arrêtai de parler quelques secondes, lui laissant l'occasion de m'engueuler, mais il se contenta de croiser les bras et de me fixer, un sourcil levé. _Démerde-toi, abruti_, semblait-il me dire. Ok...

« Quand tu m'as expliqué ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là... » me lançai-je après quelques secondes de réflexion. « … je me rappelais juste de quelques trucs... pas grand chose hein, mais j'avais une petite idée du déroulement de la soirée, de la fille et... » Je pris une inspiration et lâchai plus bas « ...et de mon comportement vis-à-vis de toi. »

Pas de réaction. Même pas un clignement de paupières.

« Et j'ai rien dit parce que... Parce que... »

« Parce que t'es un connard sans couilles ? »

« Voilà ! » Avisant ses sourcils qui disparurent sous ses cheveux, je me repassai la réplique de Dylan, secouai la tête et me repris. « Enfin, non, c'est pas tout à fait ça... Je... (…) J'avais peur, c'est tout. » finis-je dans un murmure.

« « _C'est tout ? _» » imita Dylan en prenant une voix geignarde. Eh ! Comme si ça me ressemblait... « Et moi, j'avais pas la trouille peut-être ? ». Il se remit à arpenter la pièce à grands pas et je ne pus que l'observer, sans bouger. A vrai dire, lorsqu'il s'énervait, il faisait un peu peur. Mais juste un peu, hein ! « Putain, tu te rends compte de ce que tu m'as fait, là ? Je me suis retrouvé tout seul, comme un con, à supporter tes crises de colère de gamin capricieux alors que j'avais sauvé ton beau p'tit cul d'une succube prête à tout. » Je dus me retenir pour ne pas sourire alors qu'il venait de complimenter mon cul. Mais c'était pas le moment de le contrarier davantage. Je me reconcentrai sur sa diatribe, m'apercevant que j'avais loupé quelques phrases. « ...-loperie de photo ! Et tout ça parce que t'arrivais pas à trouver une once de courage ! Putain tu m'as vraiment traité comme une merde Ty' » conclut-il en stoppant brusquement ses enjambées et en me fixant d'un regard douloureux.

Et bien sûr, comme je ne savais toujours pas comment fermer ma grande gueule, je ne pus m'empêcher de grommeler.

« Ouais, enfin... t'avais pas l'air si malheureux que ça quand t'exhibais ton bonheur conjugal après tes parties de jambes en l'air avec ta pétasse. » Les mots étaient sortis sans filtre et je m'étonnai moi-même de la violence qu'ils dégageaient. Étrangement, Dylan ne parut pas s'en offusquer car un sourire coquin illumina son visage. Son changement d'attitude me prit au dépourvu.

« Serait-ce de la jalousie que j'entends-là, Monsieur Hoechlin ? »

Il haussa un sourcil et pencha la tête sur le côté, l'air mutin. Je me sentis piquer un fard. Putain, c'était dingue l'effet qu'il pouvait avoir sur moi rien qu'en sortant quelques mots. À part lui, jamais personne n'avait eu ce pouvoir.. Mais, me concernant, Dylan était toujours une exception. Mon exception. Alors, conscient d'abattre mes dernières défenses, je lui rendis son sourire et décidai d'entrer dans son jeu. De toute façon, il n'y avait plus rien à cacher. Ç'aurait été nier l'évidence.

« Peut-être bien. Qui sait ? » répondis-je d'un ton nonchalant, mes poings enfoncés dans les poches de mon jean. Son sourire s'élargit devant l'aveu et il s'approcha de nouveau.

« Bon... » Dylan posa sa paume à plat sur mon omoplate et, redevenu sérieux, il verrouilla son regard au mien lorsque je relevai vivement la tête. Je déglutis lentement, me demandant – avec une impatience nuancée d'appréhension, je devais l'admettre – ce qui allait bien pouvoir m'arriver maintenant que les dés étaient jetés. Après quelques secondes de silence, il se pencha vers moi, effleurant mes tétons de son tee-shirt toujours aussi froid. Sa bouche vint caresser le lobe de mon oreille et son souffle se perdit dans ma nuque. « ...Maintenant que cette question est réglée, on peut peut-être reprendre là où on s'est arrêtés ? »

Il dut prendre ma non-réaction pour un assentiment – avec raison – car il laissa vagabonder une main légère sur mon torse, toujours nu, y faisant naître des frissons au fur et à mesure de sa progression. Il évita soigneusement de passer sur les deux boutons de chair qui pointaient dans sa direction. Lorsque son pouce frôla mon nombril, mes abdominaux se contractèrent, me coupant la respiration qui, l'instant d'après, repartit de plus belle. Je sentis, tout contre ma joue, ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire paresseux alors qu'il continuait sa promenade, joignant même l'autre main qui partit se balader dans le bas de mon dos.

« Dylan... » murmurai-je lorsque sa main alla s'amuser avec la ceinture de mon jean. Mes soupirs se faisaient de plus en plus présents, de plus en plus rauques. « Je pense pas que... »

Ce que j'avais eu l'intention de dire ? Aucune idée, j'avais perdu le fil de mes pensées au moment où Dylan s'était légèrement éloigné de moi pour enlever rapidement son tee-shirt transparent et le jeter dans un coin d'ombre. Il s'était alors rapproché de moi et je m'étais senti enfin complet lorsque sa peau froide était venue se réchauffer au contact de la mienne.

« Tu ne penses pas que quoi ? »

Je dus me répéter sa phrase au moins deux fois pour qu'elle fasse enfin sens. En même temps, Dylan venait de poser sa bouche contre mon cou et je pouvais sentir sa langue venir par petites touches à la rencontre de la fine peau qui s'y trouvait. Pas le genre de moment où mon cerveau tourne à plein régime. Devant l'absence de réponse, il continua, entre deux baisers.

« Tu penses... qu'on devrait... arrêter ? »

Hein quoi ? Non ! Oui ! Attendez... Je fronçai les sourcils, me demandant si ce n'était pas exactement ce que je voulais dire avant qu'il ne se dessape. Je tentai de me souvenir de ce que j'avais en tête mais son nez dans ma nuque ne m'aidait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Toutefois, je devais réagir, je le sentais. Je le repoussai légèrement et mon regard trouva le sien. Je faillis fléchir devant son intensité, mais je me repris. Je n'étais pas ce genre de mec qui réfléchissait avec sa queue, j'étais au-dessus de tout ça. Il me donnait l'occasion de stopper cette folie avant que ça n'aille trop loin, il fallait que je la saisisse. Je hochai alors la tête pour lui dire que, oui, on devait tout arrêter.

« Non... »

_Non ?_ Note à moi-même : apprendre à coordonner ma bouche avec l'ensemble de mon corps... Cependant, le sourire que Dylan m'offrit supplanta mon dépit. Il prit ma nuque dans ses mains et plaqua sa bouche contre la mienne en gémissant lorsque j'entrouvris les lèvres instantanément pour l'accueillir. Au bout de quelques secondes d'un silence, agrémenté de soupirs et de bruits feutrés de froissements de tissus, je pris conscience de ma passivité certaine dans notre étreinte. Ayant abandonné tout espoir de revenir à une situation plus... normale, je décidai de poser mes paumes sur les hanches de Dylan pour le rapprocher un peu plus de moi, et je fus récompensé par un gémissement plus sonore que les autres. Alors, enhardi, je me fis plus insistant et mes mains allèrent se caler confortablement sous ses fesses, l'obligeant à se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas tomber. Une de ses jambes se releva légèrement et se verrouilla sur ma hanche, pressant nos bassins l'un contre l'autre. Je pus ainsi sentir qu'il était au moins aussi excité que moi.

Une plainte sortit d'entre ses lèvres gonflées d'avoir trop été mordillées – je plaide coupable – et il commença à se frotter contre moi, cherchant le plus de contact possible malgré nos vêtements. J'eus soudainement l'impression qu'il me baisait, là, contre ce mur, et mon érection se fit encore plus dure. Il fallait que je calme absolument le jeu si je ne voulais pas jouir dans les prochaines secondes. Je tentai de ralentir quelque peu notre baiser, ma langue caressant doucement la sienne au lieu de lui faire brutalement l'amour. Mais Dylan ne semblait pas de cet avis car il grogna et accéléra le rythme, allant même jusqu'à pincer un de mes tétons tout en collant un peu plus son entrejambe à la mienne.

« Haan Dylan... Putain... »

Ma main dans son dos s'agrippa à sa nuque et ma tête se pencha en arrière, tentant de reprendre pied pour éviter... que notre étreinte ne se finisse abruptement. C'était trop bon. Mille fois mieux que durant mes délires nocturnes. Dylan profita de ce mouvement pour embrasser mon menton, puis mon cou, jusqu'à se pencher pour remplacer ses doigts qui continuaient à maltraiter mon téton maintenant ultrasensible. Je failli jouir sur le champ en sentant une langue mutine se promener sur la pointe de celui-ci. Alors vous imaginez lorsqu'il y ajouta ses dents... Je gémissais de plus en plus fort, me retenant de ne pas venir de toutes mes forces. Heureusement – ou malheureusement ? – il finit par délaisser mon torse pour se reconcentrer sur mon visage où il déposa une multitude de baisers.

Puis, tout alla très vite : après m'avoir plaqué sur un autre mur puis contre un des piliers de la salle, Dylan me poussa sur le bureau face à la baie vitrée du loft. Je m'y allongeai de tout mon long, une main sous ma tête et l'autre perdue dans ses cheveux alors qu'il se positionnait à califourchon au-dessus de moi. Sa bouche revint se mouvoir sur la mienne et mes gémissements se firent plus urgents lorsqu'il commença à bouger son bassin contre le mien. Au bout de quelques minutes, il créa un vide entre nos deux corps en s'installant à quatre pattes sur le bureau, les genoux de part et d'autre de mes hanches. J'allais pour protester mais je m'abstins quand je compris qu'il s'affairait à déboucler la ceinture de mon jean. Ses doigts qui effleuraient fugitivement mon érection durant le processus, me faisaient haleter. J'avais tellement envie de lui, envie de ses mains sur moi, de sa bouche... Lorsque ma ceinture alla s'échouer quelque part à côté du bureau, il déboutonna mon pantalon et tira fermement dessus, laissant apparaître mon boxer déformé, preuve de mon désir pour lui. Il me sourit et passa la langue sur ses lèvres d'un air gourmand tandis qu'il se penchait sur mon érection prisonnière du dernier morceau de tissu. Et alors que je sentais son souffle chaud et fébrile à travers mon vêtement, je perdis pieds.

**POV Dylan**

Au début, mon cerveau ne réussit pas à analyser ce qui était en train de se produire. Mais lorsque j'appuyai mes paumes sur le bureau pour me redresser et que je croisai le regard embué mais pourtant horrifié de Tyler, je réalisai. Les commissures de ma bouche commencèrent alors à se relever d'elles-même, jusqu'à ce qu'un énorme sourire n'envahisse mon visage. Et lorsque Tyler ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois d'affilée, tel un poisson rouge, je ne pus qu'exploser de rire. Il me fixa quelques secondes, toujours avec ce même regard perdu, comme incapable de vraiment croire à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Mon rire redoubla devant son expression ahurie et je m'affalai sur lui, mes bras ne réussissant plus à me porter sous les assauts de mon hilarité. Celle-ci finit par le sortir de sa transe. Je l'entendis grommeler et un violent coup de poing m'atteignit à l'épaule, me faisant basculer sur le bureau à côté de lui. Le meuble tressauta sous la violence de l'impact et je grimaçai lorsque mes omoplates grincèrent de protestation. Malgré la douleur, mon visage arborait toujours un large sourire et quelques petits rires spasmodiques me secouaient encore. Tyler tourna rapidement la tête vers moi, ses sourcils se rejoignant au-dessus de son nez lui donnant un air revêche. Il me donna un coup de pied dans le mollet et je tombai sur le sol, m'écrasant sans aucune dignité sur le béton du décor.

Au bout de quelques secondes, je parvins à estomper les derniers trémolos qui faisaient vaciller ma voix et me relevai légèrement, m'aidant de mes bras car mes abdos étaient trop douloureux après cette quinte de rire. Accroupi au sol, je passai ma tête au-dessus du bureau, tentant d'accrocher le regard de Tyler. Celui-ci me tournait le dos, semblant faire la gueule. Bon. Ok, je le comprenais, moi aussi j'aurai agi comme lui si j'avais été à sa place. Voir un connard se mettre à rire alors que la situation ne s'y prête absolument pas, y'avait de quoi s'énerver. Surtout que, moi-même j'avais eu du mal à ne pas jouir devant le tableau particulièrement excitant qu'il m'avait offert. Du coup, je comprenais son incompréhension, si je pouvais dire. Mais bon, c'était vraiment trop drôle et j'avais pas pu me retenir...et puis le stress n'était sûrement pas pour rien dans cette crise de fou rire.

Je me hissai sur le bureau, posant mes fesses sur le rebord, et lui secouai l'épaule gentiment, comme pour m'excuser d'avoir perçu au mauvais moment tout le comique de la situation. Aucune réaction. Je me penchai au-dessus de lui, ignorant son mouvement de retrait et lui soufflai :

« Aller Ty... Je t'assure que c'était pas méchant... » Devant son manque de réaction, je continuai. « T'aurais vu ta tête, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher... Tu sais bien que je suis con parfois. » Il grogna. « Bon, ok, je suis souvent con... Mais avoue que c'était plutôt drôle... »

Le rire dut se sentir encore dans ma voix car il grogna à nouveau et se tourna encore un peu plus de l'autre côté du bureau.

« Hm... Super marrant. »

Je m'approchai alors davantage et m'allongeai sur le meuble à côté de lui. Je partis enfouir mon visage dans le creux entre sa nuque et son épaule et inspirai largement pour m'emplir de son odeur boisée qui m'avait tant manquée depuis ces quelques semaines. Ma main se cala sur sa hanche nue et, ne rencontrant aucune résistance, je finis par me coller totalement à son dos. Après quelques minutes passées dans cette position, sans dire un mot, je retentai le coup.

« Tyler ? » murmurai-je, la bouche contre son épaule.

« Quoi ! ». Si ma voix n'avait été qu'un chuchotement, la sienne claqua dans le silence qui s'était instauré. Malgré son ton toujours un peu froid, je ne me démontai pas.

« Dis, tu me pardonnes ? » Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de prendre un ton taquin en posant ma question. Mais soit Tyler ne s'en rendit pas compte, soit ça ne le dérangea pas.

« Ça dépend. »

« De quoi ? » demandai-je, même si dans ma tête défilaient des dizaines de façons de me faire pardonner, aucune n'incluant bien sûr le moindre vêtement. Malheureusement, si moi je ne pensais qu'avec ce qui se trouvait entre mes jambes, Tyler n'était sans doute pas de ceux-là. Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se tourne enfin vers moi et que je puisse voir dans ses yeux une lueur malicieuse qui ne me déplut pas. Mais alors pas du tout.

« De ce que tu es prêt à faire pour te faire pardonner. » Son sourire pervers me laissa coi quelques secondes avant que le mien lui réponde au centuple.

J'adorai ce Tyler coquin. Déjà, il m'avait étonné tout à l'heure en faisant le premier pas, mais là, j'allais en surprise en surprise. Et pas des mauvaises ! Toujours souriant, je me mordis la lèvre inférieure et baissai les yeux vers son boxer qui était à nouveau révélateur de son envie de moi. A cette vue, mon érection, qui s'était faite timide depuis quelques minutes, reprit de l'ampleur. Lorsque je relevai les yeux, je m'aperçus que – lui aussi – observait avec grande attention cette partie de mon anatomie et malgré le fait que je l'eus pris en flagrant délit de matage, il ne rougit pas – à vrai dire, le précédent quart d'heure devait avoir épuisé son quota de gêne. Non, à la place, il haussa un sourcil et se rallongea totalement sur le bureau, les bras derrière le crâne et les jambes relevées et écartées en une invitation largement explicite. « Bandant » n'était pas assez fort pour le décrire.

Je jetai un coup d'œil vers la porte du décor, me demandant vaguement si ce qu'on était en train de faire ne devrait pas se dérouler ailleurs, dans un endroit privé par exemple. Hélas, un grognement impatient me sortit de mes pensées et je souris à Tyler qui fronçait les sourcils – Derek aussi déteignait sur lui.

Je me relevai et allai me replacer à califourchon sur lui, reprenant ainsi la position que nous avions avant... « _l'incident_ ». Je laissai mes mains caresser son torse offert et je fus pleinement récompensé lorsque Tyler ferma les yeux, bascula la tête en arrière et soupira d'aise. Cette fois-ci, je pris mon temps et allai titiller ses tétons qui durcirent immédiatement sous mes doigts tandis que ses soupirs se muaient en légers gémissements. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de ce traitement, je passai mes jambes par-dessus les siennes, me retrouvant entre ces dernières, bien décidé à aller, cette fois-ci, au bout de nos... péripéties.

Tyler ouvrit les yeux juste à temps pour me voir me pencher et glisser ma langue lentement à l'intérieur de son nombril. Il écarquilla les yeux et un hoquet de plaisir franchit ses lèvres. Hum... Je venais de trouver un point particulièrement sensible. Tandis que je simulai une lente et longue pénétration de ma langue dans cette zone, mes doigts vinrent s'accrocher à son jean et finirent ce qu'elles avaient entrepris de commencer tout à l'heure. Sans que ça soit prémédité, son sous-vêtement glissa le long de ses jambes, en même temps que le pantalon. Je ne m'en rendis compte que lorsque je fis littéralement face à la hampe dressée de Tyler.

Après quelques secondes de flottement durant lesquelles nous échangeâmes des regards timides, je finis par approcher ma bouche de son sexe plutôt... conséquent. Certes c'était inédit et un peu inquiétant mais qu'à cela ne tienne, j'avais pas fantasmé comme un malade sur ce mec pendant plusieurs mois pour m'arrêter si près du but. Tout en gardant mes yeux fixés aux siens, j'abaissai mon buste jusqu'à ce que mes lèvres frôlent l'objet de ma convoitise et j'entendis Tyler prendre une grande inspiration puis retenir son souffle. A vrai dire, j'arrêtai aussi de respirer, ne sachant pas vraiment comment m'y prendre. Je me refusai à repenser aux pipes qu'on avait pu m'administrer pour y chercher l'inspiration, je mis donc mon cerveau sur pause et me lançai, à l'instinct. Et le gémissement de pure luxure qui franchit les lèvres de Tyler lorsque ma langue alla à la rencontre de son gland suffit à me donner totalement confiance en moi.

J'entrepris alors de faire de lents aller-retours le long de sa verge, ma langue suivant les veines gonflées qui la parsemaient. A chaque fois que ma bouche revenait sur le haut de son sexe, je le suçotais légèrement, arrachant un gémissement étouffé à Tyler, avant de repartir rapidement vers le bas. Au bout de quelques secondes, je m'habituai à ce contact étrange et commençai même à y prendre du plaisir. Mon sexe battant douloureusement contre mon jean en était la preuve. Je tentai d'oublier mon envie de me branler violemment et me reconcentrai sur ma tâche. Après tout, je devais me faire pardonner...

Ma main vint d'elle-même à la rencontre de la base de son sexe que j'enserrai d'une poigne douce mais ferme. Je débutai un léger va-et-vient de celle-ci pendant que ma bouche s'affairait sur son gland rougi. Je ne bougeai plus la tête mais mes lèvres continuaient à aspirer, engendrant une pression assez forte qui le fit s'arc-bouter pour en recevoir plus. Cependant, ma main sur son sexe et l'autre sur sa cuisse l'empêchèrent de se surélever. Un grondement sortit de sa gorge et je souris, son sexe toujours emprisonné à l'intérieur de ma bouche. Au bout de quelques secondes de ce supplice qui semblait très agréable vu les gémissements qui m'arrivaient aux oreilles, je me remis à bouger sur sa longueur et mes doigts quittèrent l'intérieur de sa cuisse pour venir caresser ses bourses pleines. Je sentis une des mains de Tyler venir s'enfouir dans mes cheveux tandis que j'accélérai le rythme de mes succions, engendrant des soupirs rauques de plus en plus fréquents et sonores.

« Putain Dylan... »

Je luttai contre sa paume qui m'encourageait à engloutir quelques centimètres de plus et relevai la tête, abandonnant quelques instants le sexe lourd de mon presque amant. Tyler me fixa, les yeux vitreux mais incontestablement suppliants.

« Oui ? » demandai-je, un sourire apparaissant sur mes lèvres alors que l'expression de Tyler se faisait abasourdie. Il posa ses coudes sur le bureau et releva le haut de son corps.

« Pour-pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? » L'urgence dans sa voix m'arracha un petit rire et je m'appuyai sur ses genoux pour amener mon visage tout près du sien.

« Tu m'as appelé... tu voulais quelque chose ? » continuai-je d'un air taquin, jubilant du pouvoir sexuel que j'exerçai sur lui.

Il plissa les yeux, et ses commissures s'étirèrent dans un sourire sensuel.

« Si je veux quelque chose ? » susurra-t-il près de mon oreille.

Mon sexe se tendit un peu plus dans mon boxer au son de sa voix et je réprimai une plainte. Bon, ok, je n'étais pas le seul à avoir du pouvoir sur l'autre dans cette pièce. Sa main agrippa ma nuque et me força à coller ma bouche à la sienne. Il m'embrassa langoureusement, goûtant par la même occasion sa propre saveur – ce qui ne parut pas le déranger plus que ça. Puis, il tira un peu sèchement sur mes cheveux pour fixer son regard au mien.

« Ce que je veux, c'est jouir profondément dans ta gorge. » Son ton sévère et la brusquerie dont il faisait preuve m'excitèrent encore plus si c'était possible. « Alors tu vas gentiment remettre ta jolie bouche sur ma queue et finir ce que tu as si bien commencé. »

Je faillis jouir à ses mots provocateurs mais me retins de justesse. Ma langue se faufila hors de ma bouche et passa rapidement sur mes lèvres soudain devenues sèches.

« Tout ce que Monsieur voudra. » dis-je dans un sourire pervers qu'il me rendit avant de reprendre ma bouche durant quelques secondes.

Alors que je me baissai à nouveau pour exaucer sa prière, j'entendis un bruit de pas dans le couloir de l'autre côté du décor et nous nous figeâmes, les yeux écarquillés.

« Dylan ? Chéri ? Tu es là ? »

Oh putain, c'était Britt ! Mais qu'est-ce-qu'elle foutait là celle-là ? Elle aurait déjà du être arrivée au chalet à cette heure-ci ! Mon regard passa vivement de Tyler à la porte d'entrée et, pris de panique, je me laissai tomber à côté du bureau, gardant une main sur la hanche de Tyler pour l'entraîner au passage. Ma bouche se tordit dans une grimace de douleur, d'abord lorsque mon dos rencontra – à nouveau ! – le sol, ensuite quand le genou de Tyler vint exploser ma main dans l'action. Je faillis laisser échapper un léger gémissement – beaucoup moins sympa que quelques secondes auparavant – mais heureusement Tyler eut le bon réflexe de me bâillonner d'une main tandis que l'autre me faisait signe de me taire. Facile à dire pour lui, j'avais amorti sa chute !

Nous tendîmes l'oreille, les pas se rapprochant de plus en plus de notre salle, et je me dégageai doucement de l'emprise de Tyler pour regarder où se trouvaient nos vêtements. Parce que, réellement, à quoi bon se cacher si nos frocs étaient en plein milieu de la pièce ? Je retins un soupir de soulagement en m'apercevant de notre chance : tous nos vêtements avaient atterri dans l'ombre ou derrière des meubles. Ils étaient donc invisibles depuis la porte d'entrée. Tyler dut suivre mon raisonnement car il m'adressa un regard éloquent accompagné d'un léger sourire. _Tu l'as dit mon pote..._

Les marches en bois menant à l'entrée du loft de Derek grincèrent, signe qu'elle se trouvait à moins de vingt mètres de nous. Puis la lourde porte coulissa et, grâce au mince espace entre le sol et le bas du bureau, nous pûmes voir des escarpins verts avancer sur le béton lorsque Britt fit quelques pas hésitants à l'intérieur de la pièce.

« Amour ? » appela-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le salon.

Tyler roula des yeux et je me forçai à ne pas rire. Même si la situation était censée être stressante, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir bien, là collé contre Tyler, tentant d'échapper au regard de ma copine. Et puis le fait que mon partenaire soit totalement à poil n'arrangeait rien. C'était totalement invraisemblable mais qu'y pouvais-je ? Ça devait sûrement être un trop plein de phéromones qui m'anesthésiait le cerveau...

Nous suivîmes le trajet de Britt à travers le loft et je vis Tyler fermer les yeux, priant certainement pour qu'elle n'ait pas la mauvaise idée de venir fouiner du côté de la baie vitrée. Mais, si y'avait quelqu'un là-haut, il ne l'entendit pas car les marmonnements de Britt se rapprochaient impitoyablement du bureau. Pourtant, la chance nous sourit car une voix bien connue retentit dans le silence oppressant – du moins de mon point de vue.

« Ils sont plus là. »

Les baskets noires de Holland apparurent dans notre champ de vision au moment même où Britt allait se pencher vers nous. Nous l'entendîmes émettre une exclamation de surprise et se déplacer vers l'entrée. _Merci mon dieu._

« Sa voiture est toujours là pourtant. » Rétorqua-t-elle en s'avançant vers Holland. « J'ai fait demi-tour sur la route quand je me suis rendue compte que je ne lui avais pas laissé les clefs de l'appartement... » continua-t-elle, comme pour justifier sa présence ici à une heure si tardive.

Holland avança de quelques pas dans la pièce, se positionnant entre le bureau et ma petite amie.

« Non, je les ai vus partir y'a une heure je dirais. Tyler a ramené Dylan chez lui, il me semble qu'il avait un souci avec le démarreur. »

Je haussai les sourcils en entendant ce mensonge qui faisait pourtant très vrai dans la bouche de Holland. C'était vraiment une bonne actrice. Tyler m'adressa un regard curieux mais je haussai les épaules – du moins, j'essayai. Je n'avais aucune idée de la raison qui poussait Holland à nous couvrir. Est-ce-qu'elle savait ce qu'il venait de se dérouler ici ? Est-ce-qu'elle savait que nous étions toujours là, nous cachant désespérément dans un mètre carré de cette même pièce ? J'eus ma réponse immédiatement après m'être posé la question : Holland s'avança vers le bureau et, d'un léger coup de pied, elle envoya ma ceinture – que je n'avais pas remarquée – en-dessous du meuble. Ok, elle savait.

Tyler soupira légèrement et je reportai mon attention sur le beau gosse nu qui se trouvait toujours au-dessus de moi. Ses bras tremblaient, la position que nous avions adoptée en tombant n'était pas de tout confort pour lui. Il se pencha vers moi et posa son front contre ma clavicule, permettant à ses avant-bras de se reposer quelques secondes. Je souris et enfouis une de mes mains dans ses cheveux, lui massant légèrement le crâne. J'étais bien conscient que la situation ne s'y prêtait pas – ou, du moins, plus – mais j'avais envie de le prendre dans mes bras, de le câliner et...

« Je ne pense pas qu'il aurait accepté ça. » reprit la voix dédaigneuse de Britt. « Dylan déteste Tyler. »

Tyler reprit appui sur ses paumes et, sans même le regarder, je savais qu'il m'adressait un regard jaloux et peiné. Je gardai ma main dans sa nuque et l'attirai à nouveau vers moi, cette fois-ci pour coller nos lèvres, tentant de le rassurer et de faire passer tout ce que j'aurais aimé lui avouer à travers ce baiser. _Non, je ne te déteste pas. Bien au contraire. Je veux passer toutes mes journées avec toi, contre toi, en t-._ Hmm, oui bon, mon cerveau commençait à divaguer et je m'aperçus vite que j'avais une bonne raison pour cela : Tyler n'avait toujours pas... enfin il était toujours... Sa queue appuyait joyeusement... eh bien... contre mon bas ventre... ! Je m'en rendis compte en même temps que lui et je lui adressai un grand sourire de prédateur.

« Ah ? Et bien écoute je te dis ce que j'ai vu. Ils sont passés nous voir avant de partir. »

« Nous ? »

« Pas que ça te regarde, mais oui, nous. Je répétais avec Ian pas loin. »

Ma main libre alla serpenter le long de son torse, lentement, s'attardant sur ses pectoraux bien dessinés et son nombril si sensible. Je pus apprécier le regard paniqué mais excité de Tyler. Comme pour dire « _Non... Tu n'oserais pas _» Et bien... Si.

**POV Holland**

Je repartis vers l'entrée de la pièce, Britt m'imitant.

« Tu sais, Tyler a gardé un double de la clef votre appartement, Dylan pourra toujours lui emprunter. » Je me fis violence pour ne pas sourire face à son regard jaloux et déconfit. La pauvre quand même... « Viens, je te raccompagne au parking. » finis-je en fermant la lourde porte du loft.

Au moment même où le « _clic_ » de la serrure se fit entendre, je perçus nettement un gémissement provenant de l'intérieur de la pièce. Je jetai un regard à Britt qui s'éloignait déjà dans le couloir et levai les yeux au ciel tout en me congratulant chaleureusement. J'étais vraiment la meilleure.

**The FIN**

* * *

**Pfiou pfiou pfiou... J'adore Holland lol**

**Alors, qu'avez vous pensé de ce dernier chapitre? Moi j'l'aime bien, tout compte fait (ouais parce que à la base je doutais un peu)**  
**Finalement, tout est bien qui finit encore mieux!**

**Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont lu et ont laissé un/des commentaire(s) pour me soutenir (les autres... bein moins hein, on se comprend lol)**  
**Je dis merci (à la vie) à Cathouchkaka, qui a supporté les coupures abruptes des parties de chapitre que je lui envoyais. Non parce que, si vous pensez que je suis sadique à la fin des chapitres, demandez lui comment je suis à l'intérieur même des chapitre xD A chaque passage de suspense, je coupais... Ma pauvre... Mais je sais qu'tu m'aimes quand même un peu =D**

**Concernant la suite, je vous laisse imaginer, je suis sûre que vous en êtes capables ;)**  
**Sinon, je pense faire un épilogue (un truc bien cochon... Ahh vous êtes tout ouïe là!) Mais ce n'est pas sûr du tout étant donné que c'est ma première année en tant que prof et donc que j'ai pas mal de boulot.**

**D'ailleurs, soyez sympa avec votre prof de SVT sivouplé, surtout si elle est brune aux aux cheveux courts. Qui sait, c'est peut-être moi!**

**Pour mes autres fics, je tenterai d'écrire la suite de Back in Time mais là aussi, rien n'est sûr car j'ai perdu l'inspiration dès le début (et ouais, ça arrive) malgré vos commentaires très encourageants! Je réessaierai pendant les vacances de la Toussaint**

**Voilà je vous fait de gros gros bisous et vous dis peut-être à bientôt (enfin, dans tous les cas en RARs!)**

**Daelys**


End file.
